


One Step Closer To You

by Moonlight2211



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Cat/Human Hybrids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Abuse, Romantic Friendship, Side pairings: Showho, Strangers to Lovers, joogun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Moonlight2211
Summary: ~ Kihyun asked for a very talkative cute puppy hybrid, who cuddle him to sleep and should like skinship...Changkyun's exactly... the opposite but he knows he's the One and only ~





	1. Want to go home with me?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is almost done! 9 chapter until now (If i don't get creative and write more) Actualy this was planned to be an one-shot but after 20k words i panicked, no one would read such long ass One-shot! so yeah, chaptered! I'll update every week! promise! 
> 
> I won't tag everything and ruin the surprises :C so yeah, tags may change (and probably will)
> 
> English is not my first language, so i'm very insecure! if you find any typos or you think x word is better than x word plz tell me ^^ I'll be very thankful 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ~♡ Kudos and comments are welcome! Tell me what you think plz ^^~

 

 

Kihyun has two biggest mysteries in his life.

First, Why Lee  _ fucking _  Minhyuk is still his best friend after all those years and not-really-good experiences... and second, why he still follows him when said ‘best friend’ drags him to an unknown place. Those are the main reasons why he’s now outside of an adoptive shelter for hybrids on his first day off in weeks at 8  _ fucking _  am.

“Mind explaining me what are we doing here?” -  Kihyun asks before the slightly older man pulls him into the store – “I don’t think you should adopt another hybrid, pity to them if you do it.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Well… if I’m sincere, no, I don’t trust you.” – Minhyuk makes an offended funny face but Kihyun rolls his eyes, still in bad mood after his so-called best friend woke him up so abruptly. Minhyuk has never been a morning person, why the fuck was he awake so early?  - “The last time I said yes, we ended being followed by a furious dog, Minhyuk!”

“Well, here aren’t any furious dogs, so come, come.” – He pushes him inside without saying another word and completely ignoring his whines.  A beautiful bunny hybrid receives them with a contagious smile and Kihyun can’t stop the smile growing on his own face.

“Welcome! Can I help you, sirs?” -  He bows and –even if he’ll deny it later-  _ he’s really cute…  _ but can’t help but wonder if every bunny hybrid has those muscles…  _ holy shit. _

“I want a hybrid for my friend here.”

_ Wait what? _

 

“W-” – Kihyun wants to ask directly but Minhyuk keeps talking. 

 

“Maybe a puppy hybrid, around our age, a male is better if I can say, I don’t know how will he manage if it’s a female...” – His best friend eyes him but continues without caring about his opinion at all – “Kihyun’s little bit lonely.” – Kihyun wants to objects this,  _ ‘he’s not lonely’ _  but the elder doesn’t give him even a second to talk… or breathe for that matter – “So he should be very talkative, cuddle him to sleep and should like skinship a lot, also if he likes to cook and clean it’ll be even better.”

That sounds more like a hybrid Minhyuk would like, but the idea is tempting him, he can’t deny it. The worker stares at him for approval and he nods; he should give it a try before reject it completely anyway – “I’m just looking around for now, okay?”

“Sure, most of our hybrids are in the backrooms since it’s a bit early.” – Kihyun glares at his friend, of course it’s too early. But Minhyuk plays innocent and pushes him to follow the bunny hybrid.

“My names Hoseok by the way, usually customers call me bunny but I prefer being called by my name.” – Kihyun bows respectfully, introducing himself as well but the worker dismisses it – “It’s okay, not need to be so formal Kihyun-ssi, are you sure you want a hybrid?”

“I’m not even sure of my name when I’m next to Minhyuk.” - Kihyun sighs resignedly and shakes his head, already giving up – “But maybe he’s right for once.”

The hybrid –  _ Hoseok _  – laughs lightly while Kihyun follows him closely to the backdoors. There is a lot and he doesn’t know what to do – “Just puppy hybrids then?”

 

“No, I actually want to see as many hybrids as possible, I think it’s a big responsibility I’m  _ probably _  getting and I want to take the right one with me.” 

“Glad you know that, sir.” - Hoseok nods in approval, seems responsible humans are his style – “We also have bunnies, hamsters, wolves, tigers and lions if you’re more interested in exotic hybrids. But puppies and cats are the most popular among buyers.”

Kihyun nods. Cats sound more his style. Hoseok opens the first door, telling him a little bit about them – “Byun Baekhyun, a corgi puppy hybrid, 22 years old in human age, adult, likes talking and cuddles a lot.” – He sounds good and just few years younger than him, maybe he could get him – “Park Chanyeol, a Labrador dog, 22 years old too, perfect company and protection, he likes to talk a lot, friendly and likes skinship, are they okay for you, sir?” – Kihyun nods, they sound perfect.

A little hybrid with brown puppy ears greets Hoseok when he steps inside. He’s really small and cute; Kihyun likes him. The other one the taller between them, just stares but with innocent eyes and his fur is really cute too – “Say hi to Kihyun, guys.”

The smaller one hugs him, sniffing him a little bit. It tickles and Kihyun laughs – “Hi there.” – He says stroking behind his ears. The taller one’s a little bit shyer but still goes and hugs him too. God, dogs are adorable.

The next door are the bunnies Kihyun wanted to see, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. Unlike Wonho, they’re smaller and slender, their white ears and little tails warm his heart. They’re really friendly with Kihyun too and he debated if he truly should get a puppy or if a bunny would be a better option.

The next one is a hamster hybrid and god, he’s really small. Kihyun isn’t tall himself but he’s like ten centimeters shorter and so huggable. His face is so adorable and his tiny eyes are probably the cutest thing he has seen in the world. Kihyun’s confused, maybe this hamster would be the perfect partner.

Cats are more refined, elegant, cleaner and independent. While the others hybrids are mainly for company, cats are more convenient. He can leave them alone for long hours and they’ll entertain themselves. They’re also fluffy and cuddly, talk when it’s necessary, and are good listeners. Kihyun then decides to focus more on cats due to his daily busy life.

The first ones he meets are very cute too, Jongdae, a cute black cat, and Minseok, a ginger cat. While Jongdae has everything Kihyun would ask for, plus friendly and good talker, Minseok steals his heart with his cute feline smile. Those two are topping the list of “Possibly adopting now”.

He meets many kinds of hybrids, he already can’t remember all their names - Even the ones he said he wanted to adopt - but the shelter is full of them and Kihyun wants to know more, why can’t he just adopt them all? Oh, yes, 100 hybrids can’t fix in his apartment and his neighbors would complain a lot, so no he can’t. Despite having tried ignoring it before, he can’t help but notice Hoseok has been avoiding a certain door for a while now, and he asks himself,  _ what’s inside, maybe a wolf hybrid? _ He heard before they were kind of scary but loyal partners and really, curiosity killed the cat right?

“Hmm… Hoseok-ssi.” – The employee smiles at him, silently portraying that he’s listening – “What’s behind that door?”

Hoseok turns to see what he’s talking about and Kihyun noticed the masked fear all over his face.  _ There’s really a wolf hybrid? _ Bunnies are scared of wolves, that’s an unspoken rule… but still he wants to see.

“Hmm yeah, Im Changkyun.” – ‘Changkyun’ sounds like a cute name, something dangerous can’t have such an adorable name right?’ – “Male, 18 years old in human age, timid, rarely talks, affectionate, likes hugs and cuddles… Cat hybrid.”

“Can I see him?” – Maybe it’s because Hoseok tried to avoid that door that Kihyun wants to know him now. He doesn’t sound at all as the hybrid he – Minhyuk actually- asked for before; he doesn’t sound as a hybrid who wants to be adopted at all but Kihyun wants to see him.

“Are you sure, sir?” – Kihyun nods and motions him to hurry up and open the door.

Unlike the rest of the rooms, Changkyun doesn’t share it with another person. The room is painted with only white and lack of any kind of personality, as if no one is even living there. Additionally, the hybrid doesn’t receive him with hugs and big smiles as the rest, he looks… scared and uneasy.

Despite the welcome, he’s the cutest between them. His whole fur is black, fluffy, and soft with the tips dipped in white, with his fascinating blue eyes, hypnotizing and very, very beautiful. He can’t see how tall he is as the hybrid was there sitting on his bed, holding his legs to his chest and the oversized sweater he’s wearing, makes him look really small and thin – “Changkyun, say hi!”

But the hybrid doesn’t move, actually he looks as if someone is scolding him and Kihyun can’t help but wonder if he’s always like that or Kihyun looks very intimidating. Carefully, the red haired man walks to his bed and sits next to him but not so close as to scare him more – “Hi little one, I’m Kihyun, what are you doing there?”

Changkyun shows him the book he was reading and Kihyun smiled, the cat likes to read and he has a big bookshelf he may like – “So, do you like to read?” – The hybrid nods and lightly smiles, Kihyun would have missed it if he wouldn’t be staring directly at him with such intensity. He likes this one – “What else do you like to do?” – Changkyun takes out a little drawing book and shows him what he has done – “Wow, they’re really good!” – He compliments and even if the younger didn’t show a more expressive reaction as others would do and hug him or something similar as he was expecting, Kihyun still can see the joy dancing in his eyes, so he knows how happy he is nonetheless.

“Can I scratch your head, Changkyun?” – Kihyun asks from nowhere and he doesn’t even know where the idea came from but he doesn’t take it back. At first the cat stiffens but still nods a bit unsure, although the blush forming on his cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed.

Carefully, his fingers scratch and stroke his head so softly and with so much care to not scare the already startled hybrid who however seems to enjoy it and only takes him few seconds to start purring. Kihyun didn't know when he started smiling but at some point he couldn't hide it anymore – “God, you’re adorable~”

After taking his hand back, the little hybrid lightly pouted at the loss. Kihyun almost reaches again for him and maybe squeeze him between his arms… but before that he needs to ask him, like,  _ now _  – “Want to come home with me Changkyun?” – He probably is the first one to ask him such a thing because the hybrid’s eyes shine with hope some seconds, then change to insecurity and Kihyun smiles, trying to assure him he was sincere and finally nods, a little smile on his face. ‘ _ God, he isn’t regretting this’. _

He turns around to gaze at the employee, who is looking at the scene surprised and maybe a little bit of worry mixed his eyes and Kihyun really wants to ask him why- “I want him.”

“Are you sure, sir?”

“Yes, I want him.” Kihyun nods stubbornly.

“But…”

“I want him.” – Kihyun finally says with a stern and strict voice. What’s wrong with this guy? Shouldn’t he be happy because he’s buying one? Hoseok nods and asks softly at Changkyun to pack his belongings, which aren’t a lot if Kihyun can say. The bag where he’s packing everything is small and he only needs to put inside his draw book because the book he was reading belongs to the shop… Kihyun will buy a copy for him later.

“Is that all?” – Changkyun nods a little bit embarrassed. His bag in a tight grip in front of him and his tail tucked between his legs. He’s scared, Kihyun realized, but it’s okay he has a lot of time to gain his trust – “I won’t regret adopt you and I won’t take you back, I promise.”

But Changkyun shakes his head with a worried and embarrassed face – “That’s not exactly what he’s scared of, sir.” – The employee replies for him and offers him a little smile. Kihyun follows him closely, he still has a lot of paperwork to do before he can claim Changkyun as his but that’s okay, he doesn’t mind. The cat-hybrid walks behind him, grabbing lightly his shirt and Kihyun heart’s already melting by him, he already knows in few days he’ll do anything Changkyun asks him to do. Damn, he doesn’t need days; he’d do anything for him even now.

“Wow! You’re really buying a hybrid?” - Shit, he forgot about Minhyuk and he can’t believe he actually waited for him, a little part wished he’d left. The elder eyed Changkyun up and down and Kihyun knows the younger is uncomfortable because he moves to hide behind him.

“Minhyuk stop it, you’re scaring him!” – Kihyun uses his nagging voice but his friend just rolls his eyes, already used to it.

“Sorry, he’s cute and small…” – The red haired agrees because yes, he really is – “Are you looking for a pet or a boyfriend though?”

“Minhyuk!” – Kihyun sees red, between fury and embarrassment. Hoseok’s staring at him with wide eyes as well as other guy in the room he supposes it’s the shop owner and thankfully he’s not seeing Changkyun but he supposes he has the same expression than the others two.

“What?! He’s your type!” – Minhyuk defends himself but that only aggravate the whole situation. 

Kihyun reaches for his friend’s arm to pull him out of the shop – “Just give me a second…” - He says at the hybrids in the shop and finally kicks the blonde out – “I’ll kill you later but can you fucking leave now? He’s a bit… shy.”

“Fine!” – Minhyuk accepts easily but for the evilly smirk he has on he knows he’s planning something – “I need to talk with Jooheon anyway.”

Yep, he’s planning something but at the moment he really doesn’t care.

“Sorry, my friend is just very… creative.” – He coughs awkwardly but the tall tan man smiles.

“It’s okay… but use protection if you don’t want little kittens running around your house.” – If Kihyun was red before, then now he’s ten shades darker, feeling as though he’s burning of embarrassment and Changkyun isn’t any better. Fuck Minhyuk and his big mouth.

“Oh god, no, I won’t do anything like that, god, god, I swear…” – Kihyun’s babbling but Hoseok’s laughs stops him and looks up to meet the two tall men smiling while Changkyun’s playing with his tail.

“It’s okay really, you’re not the first one with embarrassing friends…” – Kihyun sighs relieved and follows the taller man – _ Hyunwoo _ \- as he introduces himself, to sign some papers while he explains some things Hybrids need and about heats… - “And this is our shop number, this is Hoseok’s and this is mine.” – Kihyun saves all the phones numbers, he would need them some time and maybe sooner than he thinks – “Changkyun still hasn’t had his first heat and it’s the stronger and most painful, if you don’t know what to do please just call us anytime, we’d be in your service whenever you need it, Changkyun is our… special kid.”

He wonders why but he hopes it’s nothing bad...“– He had bad experiences with his past owners so he’ll take a bit to open up to you, so be patient with him please, when he’s ready he’ll talk to you.”

Kihyun nods, taking mental notes to everything Hyunwoo is saying – “He’s shy but very sweet, if you give him the chance I’m sure you’ll love him.”

“I already did.” - Kihyun sighs relieved and content when he finally pays and the whole paperwork is done and he’s finally allowed to take Changkyun home. Said cat is in the bunny hybrid’s arms, while the taller repeats how much he’ll miss him but he hopes never see him again there and he’d finally got a home to go. The red haired man’s chest tightened with the mention of those words. Yeah... now his house will be Changkyun’s home too and he’ll do anything in his power to makes him feel the same way.

“See, he’s here!” – Maybe he was nervous Kihyun would regret it but he smiles lightly when notice he’s indeed there. Kihyun walks closer to him and stares at those addictive blue eyes – “Ready to go home?” –  _ His _  hybrid nods and takes his little bag and the bunny Hoseok’s giving him “as a gift”, probably Changkyun uses it to sleep because he notices it was in his bed earlier.

Kihyun walks with him until his car, a protective hand in his back and when he wants to sit on the back he denies it and makes him sit on the passenger’s seat, next to him as he should always be.

The ride is awkwardly silent. While Kihyun focuses on the street, Changkyun plays with the stuffed bunny in his hands and sometimes with his tail. The elder can’t deny he wants to touch it too, so shaggy and fluffy, but everything about Changkyun is fluffy, so basically Kihyun wants to cuddle him to sleep, like,  _ now _ .

His apartment isn’t so far away from the shop and minutes later they’re standing in front of a big edifice. Changkyun looks surprised and a bit scared again, his tail wraps around Kihyun’s wrist and the fur tickles him a bit – “Are you scared of heights?” – Changkyun shakes his head. Thank goodness because he lives on the top floor; a gift from his parents when he opened his own restaurant 6 years ago while barely 19 years old and until now his business still goes very well.

He opens the door, Changkyun’s curious gaze at every corner although he doesn’t move until Kihyun walks inside. The first thing he shows the hybrid is the living room, perfectly tidy and organized. Changkyun looks amazed at the space and the elder can’t hide his proud smile – “You can use the TV if you want, or read a book. The bookshelf is in my room but you can go in and pick any book you like.” – Changkyun nods and follows Kihyun when he indicates him to do it – “This will be your room for now okay? It’s not too big or anything, but I hope you like it.” – Changkyun enters and looks around the room. It’s really no big deal, just a bed, a nightstand and a closet. He usually uses it for a guest but for now he hopes Changkyun can feel as it belongs to him – “If you need something, don’t hesitate to ask, okay?” – Changkyun nods again – “My room is the next door and at the end is the bathroom.”

Kihyun walks to stand in front of the hybrid and scratch lightly behind his cat-ear – “Do you like it?” – Changkyun nods and purrs softly – “Thank goodness, do you like Chicken?” – He doesn’t need an answer, just looking at those sparkling eyes says everything he needs to know and he’s glad he can at least can offer Changkyun something he’ll enjoy – “Okay then, if you want you can stay here or explore the rest of the apartment, basically do whatever you want to do.” – The red haired man closes the door behind him, leaving the hybrid inside. Having a one-side conversation has never been approachable for him; all his friends are really loud and when they’re together any room is filled with non-sense conversations but with Changkyun it's different. He needs to be patient and wait for him to talk… it’s okay, it feels as a challenge, one he definitely wants to do even if it takes it years.

Changkyun’s someone he wants in his life and he doesn’t even know where the sudden attachment came from.

This morning he didn’t wake up with the thought of adopting a hybrid but now he has him… well, he should be thanking Minhyuk (Over his dead body though). 

 

**~*~**

 

_ A new owner _ ... Changkyun sighs, tiredly thinking he –  _ Kihyun _  – could be as the rest. He lost count how many humans wanted him, most of them changed their mind in the last moment and just a few adopted him. His first owner was an old lady, she was the best until now, taking care of him as if he was her own son, and spoiled him with all the love no one else ever gave him. She took him when he was just a little kitten until she died 12 years later. That was the worst moment in his life, even worse when her son threw him away into that shelter “I don’t want that nuisance!” He said and nothing has been the same since then.

He got several violent owners, some wanted him for sex and took him back when Changkyun said he wasn’t of the proper age… But if Changkyun is being positive at least they didn’t do anything else.

He wasn’t like this before. He was as cheerful and friendly, as any other hybrid but his personality changed gradually with every bad owner he got; now he has a hard time trying to trust them and open up to them. Since then, every human who picked him took him back in less than a week because “He’s such a trouble...” and by that moment, no human wanted him anymore. It’s been months since he said  _ ‘Yes.’  _ to any of them.

Kihyun seems different. He had less than an hour with this human but he really thinks he can make an effort to befriend him. He seems sincere and he’s not pushing him to talk which are two things showing him Kihyun could be the right owner.

And he gave him a whole room to himself! In his previous houses, the floor was his bed, luckily he could get a pillow and if it was too cold some of them gave him a thin blanket. Kihyun had asked him what he liked and judging by the smell he was cooking exactly that. In his other houses, if he was lucky he would get three foods a day and if he behaved badly he didn’t get food for almost two days.

And other hybrids asked him why he’s like this.

Changkyun wants to give Kihyun a chance but he won’t love him, he can’t bear another heartbreak. His heart can’t handle it anymore.

The black haired boy decided to walk around the apartment then, shaking his thoughts off for the time being. He was amazed how big and clean it is, everything perfectly organized such that he was scared Kihyun would get mad if he touched something. Changkyun opens the door his human said is his bedroom. The amount of books is unbelievable and he already wants to start reading all of them non-stop, but what he loves the most is the smell it has; Kihyun’s. It’s a mix between honey and strawberry and the natural odor the elder has. It’s addictive to Changkyun’s extra sensitive nose – “Oh! you are here!” – The voice of said human startled him, causing him to yelp in surprise, his ears and tail going immediately rigid – “Sorry Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just looking for you.” - The regret is obvious in Kihyun’s face and Changkyun feels bad his owner needs to work twice as hard for them – “Food is ready.”

Changkyun can’t hide his excitement when they leave the room, especially because it smells heavenly and it looks even better. Silently he asks if he can eat and Kihyun smiles – “Go ahead.” – And it tastes even better than the smell and look combined. Kihyun’s an excellent cook he notices, and it’s been a long time since he taste something as delicious as this, years indeed. The food in the shelter was okay but mostly it was all prepackaged, frozen stuff, which is fine and edible, but comparatively all the flavor has been sucked out of it. Changkyun can’t believe he’s eating this kind of food now… but still he can’t have his hopes up. Maybe it’s a one-time thing.

“Do you like it?” –Changkyun nods, biting other piece of chicken and licking the sauce in his hand before it reaches the table. He looks up a second only to meet Kihyun’s smile and an inexplicable fondness on his face, then he realizes he’s eating like a desperate, hungry kid and feels embarrassed – “Don’t be shy, eat as much as you want.” – He pets his head and start eating as well – “Do you like tuna, Changkyun?” – He  _ LOVES _ tuna! – “I was thinking of cooking that for dinner” –  _ ‘Yes, please!!’ _  Changkyun doesn’t need to say anything because seems Kihyun can read his face easily – “Fine, I’ll do that.” – ‘ _ Thanks!’ _

Changkyun finishes his food before the elder and looks at him expectantly. He doesn’t know what to do with the plate or if he should stand and leave or he should wait for his owner – “Leave it there, I’ll wash it later, you can go and if you want you can watch TV.”

The younger does exactly what the elder asks him for, but when he’s in the living room he’s too uncomfortable to go directly and turn the TV on, unsure even if he should sit on the sofa and not on the floor. Kihyun never made it clear to the younger… - “What are you doing there? Sit.” – He chuckles lightly – “Do you want to watch a movie?” – He nods, but doesn’t know which one because his previous owners never asked for his opinion before, he just watched whatever they wanted – “Come here then, you can choose whatever you want, I’ll watch it with you.”

At the end he chooses Harry Potter and Kihyun gladly watches it with him.

Four movies later and a plot Changkyun’s engrossed in, the younger doesn’t notice when Kihyun leaves to his room until he feels a pair of hands in his head – “You can watch the rest after a bath Changkyunnie~” – Said man blushes with the sudden nickname but obeys anyway, following his owner to the bathroom - “I already left you clothes there, if you need something, anything… I’ll be in the living room okay?”  

Changkyun nods and enters in the bathroom. It’s the first time he has been in a shower so big, he thinks at least six people can wash together and still they have space for another one… Okay he exaggerates but it’s really big and the water is perfect for his sensitive skin. He can’t deny he takes his time cleaning every single part of his body. Not to mention Kihyun has every kind of gels and lotions and everything smells really good. 

After at least half an hour Changkyun thinks it’s enough given that he smells as good as his human now. Lastly he’ll wear his owner’s clothes and then nothing will be able to hide his happiness.

That is until he notices he can’t use the pants, his tail protesting to the arrangement. Carefully he exits the bathroom, pants in hand, thankful that Kihyun gave him a super oversized sweater, so he’s not showing anything above his thighs. He doesn’t need to call for him because  Kihyun immediately notices him – “You can’t use the pants?” – Changkyun shakes his head and shows him his tail – “Oh right.” – Kihyun stands up and grabs the pants, blush obvious on his face and the younger asks why- oh, yes, he’s pant-less and in human’s eyes this is “Erotic” or whatever– “I know what to do!”

He rushes to his own room and comes back with scissors. Seconds later Changkyun has in his hands the same pants now with a pretty hole on the back. The younger puts the pants on and notices it’s perfect and his tail happily sways from one side to another – “Is it good? Thank god we’re exactly the same size and height. Tomorrow I should buy you some clothes, you can use mine too I don’t really care, but with the pants… also if you want to go out someday you’ll need your own clothes, wait… should I take you out for a walk? That’s so inconsiderate of me! I’ll take you tomorrow after work… wait I work until late… maybe in the morning? Or it’s too early?” – Changkyun notices his owner is really cute when he’s babbling nonsense, kind of funny too, and his blush is adorable. He likes it - “Maybe someday I can take you to my workplace, my employees will love you! Anyway the underwear fits you well?” – The hybrid tilts his head  _ ‘Which underwear? _ ’ – “I don’t give you any?” – The blush darkened, realization comes into his mind – “You’re wearing nothing under that… I-I’ll take a bath.” – and then he’s gone.

Changkyun hopes he won’t do what he’s thinking Kihyun would… because his cat-ears listen better than human’s.

At least Changkyun can’t deny how his heart flutters hearing how the elder’s planning to add him into his life.

Half an hour later Kihyun’s back smelling better than before, Changkyun wants to sniff him at least once but he restrains himself, maybe his owner wouldn’t like that – “Why are you only sitting there? You can watch the other part! I already watched them all!” – So he does what he’s told and starts watching the next movie, while Kihyun’s on the kitchen preparing the dinner… It smells even better than the lunch and Changkyun’s stomach cries for food again.

Movie forgotten, Changkyun moves to the little island Kihyun has in the kitchen and sits there – “You hungry?” – Changkyun nods, starving if he can say – “Food’s almost ready, Can you set the table for us please?” – The black haired boy gladly obliges. It’s not the first time he has done that but at least this time he’ll eat in the same table he’s setting.

Not long after Kihyun is done with the dinner and they start eating. As Changkyun predicted it's really good and every bite brings him a new wave of pleasure, maybe because he’s a half cat and enjoys seafood the most. Kihyun smiles, pleased with him and eat his food too. He doesn’t ask anything, at least not something he needs to reply with other thing than a yes or no, and Changkyun appreciates it. He’s showing more patience than any of his previous owners.

Food in their stomachs and dishes washed, they start watching the movie together. It’s interesting, Changkyun can’t deny it, but he’s craving for something else, something his cat-side wished more than anything. His ears hung low and he played with his soft tail in his hands, stealing some not-too-subtle glances at his human, until Kihyun noticed the behavior and smiled – “Changkyun~” – The red haired calls for the hybrid and he immediately turns to meet his eyes – “Come here.”

When the elder pats his lap Changkyun doesn’t think twice before lies his head there. Soft gentle hands come to caress his cheeks softly, an act Changkyun wasn’t expecting before but isn’t unwelcome either – “You’re adorable. Has anyone ever told you that?” – The hybrid doesn’t know if he’s waiting for an answer but he doesn’t know what to say. Those hands go to scratch and stroke his head so softly and with such care had him melting. The warmth from the human is soothing and comforting and the hybrid can’t deny he feels so happy… and sleepy. Without noticing Changkyun yawns and the hands stop, making him whine cutely – “Are you tired?” – Changkyun nods, ‘ _ just a little bit _ ’ – “Want to go to bed?” – He repeats the previous act and stands up. He didn’t notice how much time passed but the movie is already over and the credits rolling – “Let me lend you some bed clothes and a fluffy blanket I have, wait.”

He rushes to his own room and hardly minutes later he’s back with the things he said before, plus a pillow and guides him to his room. Changkyun doesn’t need to move a finger because Kihyun’s already doing everything for him. That aside he was hoping for some comforting smell  of his owner to stay in the blankets – “Will you be okay here?” – Changkyun nods. Perfectly fine actually. Changkyun hugs tighter the bunny Hoseok gave him, he kind of missed his friend too – “Good night Changkyunnie~” – The elder kissed his forehead, causing the skin there to tingle with the simple contact before Kihyun walks away, leaving behind a blushing mess.

Changkyun can get used to this life.


	2. The home we made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be posted two days ago! I'm sorry i was busy :( but i'm here now! Thank you for your comments and kudos :D you made me feel motived ~  
> Hope you enjoy~♡ let me know what do you think plz ♡

Changkyun rolls around in the comfy bed, making himself a big burrito with the fluffy blanket his owner let him use the previous night. It still smells like him and it’s comforting. He can’t help but smile thinking of Kihyun, those eyes looking so softly at him and that smile he always has when he was around. Kihyun showed him he could be the perfect owner someday, and his cat-side is jumping with joy knowing he has a human now he could use to cuddle at night (because yes, Changkyun loves cuddling and he didn’t receive any the previous day). The sheets were extremely soft too, the mattress a totally new level of comfort. The cat hybrid stretched his whole body feeling completely rested, meowing in delight. The room is lit up by the window and Changkyun gets out of bed to see the view. He gasps in awe. 

Never had he seen such beautiful view before… but it’s also scary as fuck. He knew Kihyun lives on the top of the building but now seeing everything in the new perspective it’s overwhelming him. The people below him look like ants, so small and fragile, but then again they have the power as dangerous as the biggest beast.

Changkyun sighs, he shouldn’t be thinking that way. Not when a person he thinks is inherently good received him in his home and made him his family, as he hopes Kihyun sees him now.

Kihyun’s apartment lies in a good zone of Seoul, he even can see the little shelter and some other shops, but what attracts his attention is the big park just in front of the building and his window has the perfect view. It’s cute how he can see the kids playing there with their pets -normal pets and hybrids too-. The trees and flowers are so beautiful, and even if Changkyun doesn’t know their names but he bets they smell as good as they look. Without noticing he’s smiling widely, first time he has done so in days, maybe months… actually he can’t remember when the last time he smiled like this was and he missed the feeling.

A little knock on his door startled the little cat-hybrid, who immediately jumps back on his bed and hide in the blankets. A smiling Kihyun opens the door, almost blinding him – “Good morning Changkyun.” – Slowly he approaches the bed and silently asks for permission to sit. Changkyun gladly gives it to him and he sits, still leaving a good space between them so the younger doesn’t feel pressured – “Did you sleep well?” – Changkyun nods, still not ready to talk even if the human doesn’t seem to be a threat anymore – “Will you be okay by your own? I need to leave earlier today and I’ll be back around 11 pm.” – Changkyun nods again, he can entertain himself even if the hours are long, he can’t be a burden for Kihyun either – “Are you sure?” – This time Changkyun smiles lightly, trying to assure him than yes, he’ll be okay – “Fine, breakfast and lunch are ready, you just need to heat them okay? I’m leaving now, see you at night Changkyunnie.” - Kihyun stands up and leans in to kiss the top of his head, a soft smile on his lips – “God, I’ll miss you so much.” – He doesn’t know if that was mean for him to hear, but the younger boy definitely can’t hide from the elder just how red his cheeks turned.

His cat ears twitch hearing the door opening and closing some seconds later. Completely certain that Kihyun has left, Changkyun stands again and walks out of his room to the bathroom. He should at least make himself look presentable… or at least brush his teeth to eat. His human cooked him pancakes and next to the plate a little note saying he has honey in the refrigerator and Changkyun’s going to gladly take it.

After breakfast he doesn’t have a lot to do. He made his bed and cleaned the dust on the furniture a little bit. He didn't have a lot of clothes either; hardly three sweaters, a shirt and two pair of jeans, but all of them look dirty and old even if they were recently washed. He sighs, it’s not a lot but it’s everything he has and he thinks he should be grateful; a lot of people have less right? Especially hybrids.

Changkyun runs around the whole apartment looking for roll of tape and finally finds it in one of the cabinets in the kitchen with a pair of scissors. He tapes the note Kihyun wrote in the morning inside his closet (because his handwriting style is cute and he’s a sentimental guy), and then takes his sketchbook, cuts drawings out, and tapes it as well on the wall next to his bed. He thinks his drawings are good and so does Kihyun, so he hopes he doesn’t mind… or should he have asked for permission before?

He likes how his bedroom looks now. The last detail, the bunny Hoseok gave him is now lying above his pillow. Yes perfect! It’s been only 24 hours but he feels he can be at home already. He remembers Kihyun’s smile that morning and he feels with the insatiable want to draw his owner but then he remembers he doesn’t have colored pencils and his mood changes, his ears flattening as well as his tail… but maybe Kihyun has some…

Careful to not ruin or dirty anything, he enters in the elder’s room, still amazed how tidy Kihyun is, and looks for anything he can use to draw him with. Even a simple pencil is okay. He finds one in his nightstand and rushes to his room now that he has inspiration and the proper tools.

He tries to remember every single detail of his owner’s face, his beautiful features, because yes, Changkyun really thinks Kihyun’s beautiful, pretty, cute and handsome. He remembers the form of his face, a little bit chubby and pinchable cheeks, that tiny delicate nose in the middle of his face, those brown innocent eyes he knows he’s hiding a lot of sassiness and bitchiness. His red hair, a bit messy but still fixed in the right places, his little ears, different than his but still cute and the earrings he has in each one. He remembers his moles too, every single one of them and then, the reason of his inspiration, those sinful thin lips showing the brightest smile any human had shown to him, really as beautiful and delicate as the petals of a rose. He bets they’re a soft as those same petals too.

He’s almost done when his stomach growls, glad he’s alone because that would be embarrassing if someone – specifically Kihyun- heard that sound. When he arrives to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator to find a plate of rice with steak, salad and sauce, his stomach growls again only with the visual… If Kihyun isn’t a cook then he chose the wrong degree… now, how should he heat this? Microwave? He hopes so or the whole kitchen will explode with him inside it. And no one wants a deep-fried Changkyun on their hands.

While the food is heating, he walks around the house. Now that he isn’t a nervous wreck as the previous day he can explore around properly. He sees a smiling baby Kihyun in one of the frames, and other with a guy he supposes is his family too for how alike they look, another with an elder woman, and the last one the four of them together… Kihyun’s a family oriented guy he can see. No girlfriend (or boyfriend) or any trace of him having one. He doesn’t think he has a lot of friends coming over and if they do then… Kihyun’s a neat freak because the whole place looks impeccable. God, the house doesn’t have any sign of someone living there and now he understands why his friend wanted him to get a hybrid in first place (Yes, he heard the whole conversation).

After eating his food - Delicious if he can say- and washing the dishes, he goes back to the elder’s room and looks into his bookshelf. He has so many books he doesn’t know which one he should pick. One with a light blue cover captured his attention, causing him to choose it in the end because of the title is “Elizabeth and Park” and one of the hybrids in the shelter has “Park” as surname so yeah, he’ll read that.

~*~

Kihyun arrives in the car after a long day of work but right now nothing can erase his smile. Ever since morning his mood improved and he knows it’s because of the hybrid waiting for him at home. He managed to close the restaurant earlier and even took several breaks when he wasn’t busy. His employees looked at him knowingly but he bets all of them think he found a girlfriend or something.

Anyway, he bought things he thought Changkyun may want and need, plus a little stuffed kitty he found really cute and reminded him of his hybrid a lot. He may be a good chef and everything but that night he doesn’t feel like cooking, so he makes a quick stop at a fast food restaurant, and bought two burgers with cokes before driving directly home.

It’s around 10 when he arrives, the apartment completely dark, and he feels mild worry in his chest.  What if Changkyun left? What if something happened to him? His increasing anxiety was interrupted when the elder heard fast steps heading directly for him and the hybrid smiling shyly at him – “Changkyunnie! Did you have a good day?” – He nods, still he isn’t comfortable with talking, but it’s okay, he can wait – “I’m glad, I was worried you would be bored.” – The hybrid shakes his head. He doesn’t really know if he’s trying to say Kihyun shouldn’t be worried or he wouldn’t be bored, anyway, Kihyun takes it as both – “Are you hungry?” – The younger nods, patting his tummy bottom, ears flats as well as his tail. Kihyun can’t help but think how cute he looks but at the same time how guilty he should be feeling for let this cute kitty starving.

“I bought burgers, hope you like this kind of food.” - Changkyun tilts his head with a confused look – “You’ve never eaten one?” – The younger shakes his head and what the fuck? Burgers aren’t expensive, what the hell his previous owners fed him? – “Then, you’ll see heaven right now.” – Table forgotten, they sit on the couch, god, what is this kitty doing to him? He never ate there before and he hates mess… But whatever makes Changkyun happy, he supposes.

“What book is this?” – He asks once they finished their food. He eyed the book he has in his hands when he entered but until now he didn't recognized it. Changkyun gives it to him and read the title, still not knowing – “Was this in my bookshelf?” – Changkyun nods, and Kihyun tries to remember if he bought it but no, nothing – “Probably this is from one of my friends.” – Changkyun’s eyes widened, as if silently asking if he shouldn’t touch it – “Is it good?” – He nods again and the elder smiles – “Here, have it.” – Changkyun shyly smiles back and bows, thanking him.

“Did you read all day?” - The hybrid shakes his head and points at his bedroom. Even if he’s kind of good reading the other, this time he doesn’t understand him – “Were you in your room all day?” – He shakes his head again, tail wrapping around his wrist as the younger stood up. He does the same and lets himself be dragged by the hybrid.

Then, Kihyun notices the walls with the drawings he definitely likes. Changkyun’s good and he’s extremely happy he’s already making himself at home. The hybrid next to him looks nervous, as if he’s waiting to be scolded or something, but he can’t do it, his already melted heart wouldn’t allow him that. So, softly he strokes behind his head, trying to say it’s okay – “You’re really good Changkyunnie, I like your pictures a lot!” – Kihyun then holds out his book and looks at the floor where he supposes the hybrid was sitting before and what he was doing before… a drawing… of him… white and black of course but still really well done and he blushes, as well as Changkyun who took the book away from his hands – “I wasn’t meant to be… hmm… to invade your privacy… Sorry and thank you… for drawing me.” – Changkyun dismisses his apology and smiles – “I brought you something else.”

Kihyun rushes out of his room but returned within a few seconds when he finds the paper bags he was carrying before – “Here, hope you like it.” – The first thing Changkyun sees is the clothes, well of course. Kihyun noticed the younger has like… nothing to wear and he doesn’t mind spend a little bit on him. Most of the clothes are sweaters, sweatpants, jeans, shirts and pair of shoes - He hopes- are his size. Then Changkyun notices the little stuffed cat and smiles, hugging him tightly against his chest, but that was when he saw it… the 100 color pencils hidden behind all that causing him to smile really wide. 

Kihyun never saw his hybrid’s dimples before but now he wants to pinch them and hug Changkyun because he’s really cute. The younger bows several times, though the blush on his face and the sparkles in his eyes make everything so very worth it and words aren’t necessary anymore when he can see how happy and thankful Changkyun is with his little gestures – “This is nothing Changkyunnie.” – He assures him. At least nothing compared with everything the younger deserves.


	3. Welcome Home, Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was super SUPER busy last week :C 
> 
> A new chapter is out ^^ Thank you so much for your comments and kudos <3 
> 
> Let me know what do you think ~<3

Kihyun is  _ desperate _ .

And no, he can’t wait anymore.

It has been over a week since Changkyun moved to his apartment and still hasn't exchanged a single word with him. At first the red haired man didn’t mind, knowing his hybrid isn’t really fond of humans anymore, but now Kihyun wants-,  _ needs _ Changkyun to open up to him at least a little bit.

Give him back to the shelter? No, never. Even without a word Kihyun still understands the younger’s emotions, when he’s happy, when he’s sad or mad, when he likes something or not, and it’s scary how much of his thoughts stray to his hybrid. But the elder wants him in his life, 7 days, 24 hours, 365 days, every single moment he wants to spend it with Changkyun, and Kihyun can’t believe he lived 25 years without having him in his life. Now he can’t let him go so easily.

So, one day before he needs to get to his workplace, he stops in the only place he knows which will help him, or rather he hopes will do it. 

The same bunny hybrid greets him when he opens the door but his smile fades when he saw who the person entering the shop was, immediately looking worriedly behind Kihyun – “If you’re looking for Changkyun, he’s not here.” – Kihyun doesn’t need to be a genius to know what the hybrid was thinking. He sighs with a great amount of relief and smiles again, making Kihyun mirror the friendly expression. 

“Mr. Yoo, Glad to see you again.” – God, he’s a good salesman. Kihyun cant help but keep the smile on his lips as he approaches the taller man - “What brings you here? Is Changkyun doing okay?”

“Actually, it’s about Changkyun I need to talk with you.” – The worried face appears again but the smaller can’t do anything about it, he’s worried as well – “If you have a minute of course...”

“Yes, just give me a moment.” – Seconds later, said hybrid pushes the shop owner telling him to take care of the shop and he needs to do something more important. Hyunwoo, as he remembers the other called him, doesn’t look convinced at first but when he looks at Kihyun he doesn’t refuses any further, smiling at him-“Humans, we need to explain things like 20 times!”

“Oh yes… haha …  _ humans. _ ” – Kihyun awkwardly giggles, bringing a big laugh out of Hoseok.

“Sorry sorry, I didn’t mean it to you…” – The red haired man dismisses his apologize and follows him to the office – “So, what do you want to talk about?”

“Well… Changkyun… he…” – He doesn’t know how to start without sounding rude or demanding.  How can he explain that he wants Changkyun to talk with him nicely?

“He went into heat!?” – Kihyun shakes his head, blushing immediately. Changkyun in heat is something he doesn’t want to see anytime soon – “What is it? It’s something wrong with him? Do you want your money back or…”

“NO!” – Hoseok’s cute bunny ears stiffen when Kihyun shouted. The younger feeling a bit guilty apologizes immediately – “I—how do I say it- I want him to talk to me?”

“Oh yeah, I don’t think I can help you with that, Mr. Yoo.” – Kihyun can’t say he’s not disappointed – “He’ll talk to you when he feel ready for it.”

“I understand that but…” – Kihyun frowns uneasily as he trails off again, now thinking what he should say. This person in front of him may be the closest parental figure his hybrid had in years – “I don’t know if I’m doing a good job you know? I know he likes chicken and fish but I don’t know what I should buy him or what else should I cook for him...I know likes to read but I don’t know which books I should bring for him…”

“Has he ever complained to you?”

“He doesn’t talk to me at all.” – He thought that point was clear enough.

“He lets you touch him?” – Kihyun nods – “Then, you’re doing a good job.”

“Are you sure?” – Hoseok sighs, tired. 

“I’m sure, he just needs time, you know?” – Hoseok smiled sadly, a bit of anger behind it – “He can’t let you in if he doesn’t know you’re worthy. Did I tell you about his previous owners?”

Kihyun’s late to work but after heard everything people did to HIS hybrid he’s furious and desperately needs to relieve tension by cooking, even if he doesn’t need to do it personaly. 

  
  


The restaurant was packed and he closed it later than ever seeing as two whole families decided to celebrate their wedding there and even though Kihyun’s happy that his incoming is growing, he’s dead tired. He’s fighting to keep his eyes open while he drives home, feeling awful for leaving his hybrid alone for such a long time. Kihyun however cooked for him in the restaurant and brought the food with him. Changkyun should be starving and at least he doesn’t need to wait to eat. 

During his little break Kihyun went and bought him a big pink stuffed hamster he saw some days ago and loved it, so maybe Changkyun won’t miss him when the elder needs to work late (His friends said he looks like a hamster so… yeah. He thinks he’s more like a shark, grr grr.)

Parking in front of the building, Kihyun struggles to keep the plastic bag and the pink monstrosity in one hand, while he opens the entrance door with the other- without being able to see properly because he thought “the bigger the better”  _ Yes, of course! _ If only he could share a piece of his mind with his past self… 

Finally, Kihyun manages to open the front door of his apartment. He knew Changkyun’s still awake because the younger always comes to greet him every day, not matter how late it is. He’s tired, yes, but he forgets everything when he hears the characteristic soft steps his hybrid makes and smiles even if he’s not watching him… “I’m home Changkyunnie.”

“W-Welcome home, Master.” – He drops everything; the shoes he was trying to take off, the food he hopes didn’t get ruined, and the stuffed hamster he  _ already _ doesn’t like anymore. At first he thinks someone entered his apartment and did something to his hybrid, or maybe was one of his friends was trying to prank him. But the only one there is Changkyun, staring nervously and anxiously at him, red of probably embarrassment, trembling hands taking his furry tail and cat-ears flattened showing just how scared he is. 

“Di-did you say something Changkyunnie?” – The younger nods and Kihyun realizes that voice was that voice was his. A voice as deep as the blue ocean but sweet as the sweetest of the candies. He’s already in love. 

Kihyun takes large, fast steps towards the younger and without previous warning envelopes him into one of the tightest hugs he has ever given to someone. At first his hybrid flinched, obviously not used to Kihyun doing this kind of stuff, but his weak, slim arms circled his waist as well, bringing him lightly closer – “M-master...”

“Rule number one: don’t call me Master. Ever. I’m only your hyung.” – Kihyun takes a step away to say this, cupping the black haired hybrid’s cheeks between his hands to make him look at his eyes, but immediately hugs him again. Shit, he’s so happy that Changkyun could only call his name without ever saying anything else and he’d end up crying of happiness. 

“H-Hyung.” – Kihyun heard that word at least a hundred times today from different people. This word for him is as common as breathing but when he hears Changkyun saying it he swears he feels weak, his whole body tingling numbly, his legs shaking. It’s not the word, it’s not the voice, it’s Changkyun who is finally  talking to him. 

Forcefully and completely unwillingly, he let the younger go. The poor hybrid also needed air and Kihyun felt he’ll kill him if he hugs him like that again. Changkyun’s careful hands reach for his human’s cheeks and softly wipe the unwarned tears appearing in his eyes – “I’m sorry, I just- Are you hungry?” – Changkyun nods at his obvious attempt to lighten the mood, helping him with the bag and staring at the pink hamster next to it– “It’s for you.” – The hybrid smiles, reaching for the monstrosity and hugging it like a little kid – “T-Thank you.” – And no, Kihyun  _ doesn’t _ want to pull him into a hug again and cuddle him until they both fall asleep. 

And no, Kihyun is  _ not _ weak and he  _ won’t _ do anything the younger asks from him.

  
  


_ “He had an owner a year ago who used to beat him if he dared to even open his mouth. He couldn’t ask for food or water and he starved him for days. The police arrested that man but the damage was already done. Since then Changkyun doesn’t talk with anyone, except me and Hyunwoo” – That was what Hoseok told him in the store that morning and Kihyun literally saw everything red. His mission from now is protecting the little hybrid, who has born deserving the world but now the world doesn’t deserve him. Definitely not. _

 

**~*~**


	4. A whole day with you

Kihyun’s happy. After a whole month working hard until late in the evening he finally manages to close his restaurant and take a well-deserved day off. For a restaurant’s owner it's suicide to close up on a weekend because mostly family and couples wants to share moments together those days and ending a fun day eating wonderful food out is the most normal thing… but a single day really won’t hurt his business. 

And he misses his hybrid so, yeah. That’s the main reason he wants to take a whole day to spend it with him. 

Nothing much changed since Changkyun started talking with him. He’s still shy and mostly stays silent when he asks something but when he talks Kihyun can’t hide his happiness for too long. He thinks he already scared the poor cat most times he can count it. 

It’s late, he knows it. Thankfully he already prepared Changkyun’s dinner that day and hopes he wouldn’t get mad at him or feels bored because he’s inside that apartment alone most of his time. Kihyun unlocks the door as quietly as he can. All the lights are off and the apartment is completely silent. He sighs, saddened. He wanted to hug his hybrid at least a little bit that day. He walks until the living room and takes his jacket off, too tired to actually care about cleanness or anything related with it. 

The last thing he was waiting for when he opened the door is find his hybrid sleeping and hugging the pink monstrosity in his bed. The scene is so cute Kihyun can’t miss the chance to take his camera and takes a beautiful photo to preserve it for the eternity. He doesn’t have the heart to wake him up and ask him to leave. He actually doesn’t mind letting him sleep there, besides his bed is big enough for the two of them to fit together. 

Kihyun takes a fast bath and dries his hair before he joins the hybrid in his bed. Immediately when he sits, Changkyun wakes up, looking puzzedly around the room and when he spots Kihyun he panics – “I’m sorry-” – The younger’s ready to leave, regret and shame all over his face but the elder stops him.

“Stay.” – Changkyun can stay as much as he wants but the pink big hamster needs to go, so Kihyun pushes it out of the bed and takes its place, pulling the black haired hybrid into his arms – “I missed you, Changkyun.” – The red haired man can’t see his face but he’s certain he’s blushing. His hybrid hides his head in the elder’s chest, his furry cat-ears ticking his neck and soft voice replying quietly – “I missed you too.” 

 

**~*~**

 

Kihyun wakes up to the blinding light coming from his window. The previous night he forgot to pull down the curtains and now he’s regretting it. He tries to move, at least to turn around and avoid the light but he’s trapped. Arms, legs, and tail all wrapped around him, a head on the crook of his neck and the hybrid isn’t moving an inch. Kihyun knows and finally accepts he has a weak spot for Changkyun when he doesn’t even care being wake up by a half human octopus creature wrapped around him. Actually Kihyuh finds him really cute and finally Changkyun allows him to cuddle him as he wanted so much for whole weeks. 

After some minutes Changkyun moves a little bit, pulling him even closer to him if it’s still possible, tightening his grip more and more.  At this point the red haired man really needs to breathe but the little kitty between his arms is so cute to actually move him away. 

Kihyun enjoys the cuddling for another half an hour, not minding the tightness of the snuggle at all, before Changkyun stirs awake – “Good morning.” – The elder greets him with a wide smile but Changkyun panics and stands up, opening his mouth to probably apologize and invent some excuse… well that would be the case if actually the cat talked more but knowing him Changkyun’s having a hard time there, so Kihyun saves him and talks for him – “Want to go to the park today, Kyunnie?” 

At first Kihyun isn’t really fond of the idea; he rarely spends time with his hybrid and a large space with other people isn’t really the best option… but at the same time, Changkyun spent most of his time locked inside those four walls and he bets he’s at least a little bit tired of being cooped up like this. The younger thinks some seconds before nodding, his eyes sparkling with interest and excitement. Kihyun’s very much okay with whatever Changkyun wants. 

The cat hybrid holds his hand tightly when they cross the street. The park is literally in front of the building but it seems Changkyun isn’t used to being outside or around so many strangers. Kihyun tries to relax the stressed-out cat hybrid, squeezing his hand lightly but he looks panicky himself. Still Changkyun gives him a little smile back and walks by his side, not wanting to make Kihyun feel like he was forcing the situation. 

Despite the closeness, it’s been a while since Kihyun visited the park. Now that winter is completely gone flowers are growing and the view is really pretty in his eyes. The grass looks fresh and the trees looks overflowing, filled with beautiful pink flowers. Kihyun stares at Changkyun who’s probably thinking the same thing as him and points at a place under a tree the elder guesses Changkyun wants to sit – “Kihyunnie?” 

He doesn’t really need to turn around to know who’s behind him, a voice he definitely  _ doesn’t _ want to hear right now… or the next few days – “Minhyuk-ah, what are you doing here?” 

The slightly older blond man arches an eyebrow – “Walking my hybrid out maybe?” – Oh right, he forgot Minhyuk actually has one too and the smaller can’t believe a shop allowed him of all people to adopt.

“Oh Hyungwon, hi!” – The beautiful, tall, white cat smiles slightly at him, greeting him back and suddenly Kihyun feels a fluffy fur around his wrist. Changkyun’s tail. 

“So, you actually adopted him?” – Minhyuk questions, tilting his head at the red haired man.

Kihyun huffs, of course he did, isn’t Changkyun next to him right now? 

“Hello there, Kihyun’s treating you well?” – Changkyun’s clearly not comfortable with the elder’s presence, so he turns to look at Kihyun with pleading eyes but the red haired man tries to assure him Minhyuk’s not dangerous… well depends on the situation to be honest but right now he’s not. Changkyun seems to understand and shyly nods, no meeting Minhyuk’s eyes. 

Kihyun seems satisfied with his answer but he interferes before Minhyuk can ask any further questions and something he would regret later – “Changkyun, what about if you wait for me over there? I’ll be there soon.” – Changkyun pouts, very cutely indeed and Kihyun feels a bit guilty knowing he doesn’t enjoy being left alone in an unknown place. Despite this the younger nods, walking through the park, holding his little bag against his chest, his cat-ears lying flat, as well as his tail, intensifying Kihyun’s guilt. 

“He’s cute Kihyun, take care of him.” Minhyuk chimed cheerily.

The smaller rolls his eyes, he doesn’t need  _ him _ to say it, he, who could barely survive alone – “ _ You _ take care of Hyungwon.” – Kihyun doesn’t hear any of his protests and walks fast to catch up his hybrid. Changkyun stiffens when the elder wraps his arm protectively around his waist, relaxing immediately when he smells it was his owner – “You don’t like him, right?” 

Changkyun shakes his head. The red haired man isn't sure if the cat means if he doesn’t like him or doesn’t  _ not _ like him? Well whatever, Kihyun hopes Changkyun would be more comfortable around him before he meets Minhyuk again… because it’s inevitable they, will meet again. 

The spot the younger chose to relax is really good. The tree was great in protecting him from the sun but still not too cold to freeze. They can see the park around but perfectly hidden for a private time. Kihyun definitely likes it. The elder sits first, waiting for the hybrid to sit next to him but he just stands there awkwardly, a bit hesitant to sit with a tiny, pouty frown on his face and Kihyun wonders why, they’re alone and the red haired man doesn’t bite… 

He can’t hide the surprised gasp when the younger sits between his legs, parting them to fit perfectly between them. Kihyun can barely see his face but the little part of his cheeks still reaching his sight is bright crimson red. The elder can’t help but smile and wants to tease the younger at least a little bit but he fights against his desires. 

Carefully, trying to not startle the hybrid, Kihyun slides his arms around him, hugging him from behind. Changkyun doesn’t seem to mind and actually relaxes in his hold. Kihyun sees him taking the sketchbook he bought for him some days ago, starting to draw something. The elder tries to peek above his shoulder but Changkyun covers the book with an indignant face Kihyun finds really cute – “Okay okay, I’m not looking.” – The red haired man closes his eyes but still peeks sneakily from one of them. Changkyun’s so cute and innocent, still believing he’s saying the truth, and starts drawing whatever he wanted. 

Kihyun can see it clearly. It’s the landscape. The trees and flowers perfectly drawn, kids playing in the grass and parents looking after them. 

It’s a lazy day but Kihyun loves it, especially when Changkyun’s with him; next to him. 

He can easily get  used to this and he’s not complaining.

 

_ A/N: Did i make you smile at least one? (Let me know~) Don't get used to it jflkjañ love u _


	5. I don't like him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ~

 

  
  


After Kihyun allowed him to sleep in his bed, the elder’s room became his safe place, the bed so warm and comfy but the best thing was… it smells like Kihyun. Today isn’t different; Changkyun got himself comfortable in his bed while waiting for his human. Before, when he was living in the shelter, he used to enjoy these moments at night more when he was completely alone. Hoseok and Hyunwoo left together to their house while the rest of the hybrids slept. But now, the cat hybrid enjoys those moments when Kihyun arrives home and Changkyun can’t stop himself from running to him. Kihyun always has tons of smiles, kisses and hugs to give him and the younger loves it. 

In the morning Kihyun said he has something to do after work but they could spend tomorrow all day together. He’s trying to get at least a day off every week or every two weeks, for Changkyun and for his tired employee’s sake ‘better a well-rested staff doing his job than tired staff falling asleep between their little rest time’ – Kihyun said that but Changkyun doesn’t really know a lot about how business works, so he hopes everything will be okay for his human. 

Sadly today he’s taking so long, so so so long and despite his long hours of work he’s already used to, Kihyun has never arrived home  _ this _ late and Changkyun can’t close an eye until his human gets home safe and sound. 

It’s around 1 am and Changkyun’s cat ears twitch of the sound of the door opening. Immediately the cat-hybrid gets up to welcome his owner, when a sudden disgusting odor is perceived, overpowering his sensitive nose. It’s overly sweet, sour… He recognizes the odor of alcohol and cigarettes because one of his previous owners was addicted and the stink of cheap man perfume definitively doesn’t belong to Kihyun. Kihyun’s laughing and a man he has never seen before is next to him. Both are struggling to take their shoes off, resting in each other to no fall. Changkyun doesn’t know what the feeling blooming inside him is, but only one thing is sure, he hates the man touching  _ his _ human and his heart is aching every time he sees Kihyun’s smile, one that isn’t directed exclusively to him. 

Kihyun doesn’t notice Changkyun when he passes by him, still attached to the unknown man. He knows he’s drunk because his lisp is more evident and the way he walks is totally uncoordinated. They hit themselves against the walls, tables, throw clothes all over the apartment and close the door behind them. 

Kihyun doesn’t even spare a glaze at him and Changkyun feels awful, he doesn’t know why or how stop it but he knows a thing, right now he prefers the punches and insults. They eventually stopped hurting but this time each second it’s more painful. Changkyun wants to cry and it’s been so long since he did it.

 

~*~

 

Morning comes and Changkyun lies on his bed with zero intention of get up. He hears his human getting up and covers his ears with the pillow because he doesn’t want to know anything they’re doing in the main bedroom, sadly that doesn’t work and heard his owner waking the other man up, Jooheon as he called him. 

They don’t do anything Changkyun was thinking they would. In his past experience, if some of his owners came home with other person and sleep in the same bed, only meant one thing and Changkyun used to hide in a room far away from the noise… but maybe they did it outside and that’s the reason why Kihyun was so late. 

The same feeling he had last night is growing inside him again and suddenly his chest feel too tight and his heart is painfully slamming against his ribs. He sighs. What his owner did or not shouldn’t be his problem, Kihyun only bought him as a pet so he should act as only a pet, a thoughtless pet, a feeling-less pet.

Soft knocks startle him. He knows it’s Kihyun because he does the same thing every morning and seconds later said man opens the door with a wide smile. Changkyun, any other day, would be smiling too, a bit shy because he’s still not use to it but this time he turns around, although he can’t meet Kihyun’s eyes right now and pretend he's okay seeing him being happy with another person. It’s funny because with any other owner Changkyun didn’t really care, but Kihyun proves him he was different from the very beginning. Oh how he wishes he would be the same like the rest, everything could have been easier for the black haired boy then. 

Changkyun knows Kihyun isn’t the type who gives up easily, so it’s not a surprise when he sits next to him in the bed – “What happens with you today, Kyunnie?” – His voice is so soft, hand carefully comes to stroke his hair; he missed this feeling so much. Changkyun doesn’t say anything, he still rarely says something anyway, but Kihyun doesn’t stop there – “Did I say or do something wrong to you yesterday?” – Changkyun shakes his head - “Are you mad Changkyunnie?” – Changkyun does the same than before. He knows Kihyun’s confused, God, he’s confused himself – “Here.” - Kihyun takes off the blanket – “Let’s take breakfast, okay?” 

The red haired kisses the top of his head and drags him out of the room, closely against him. For a second Changkyun thinks he was overreacting. Kihyun still stinks but he hopes he’ll take a bath and everything will be gone soon. 

Then he sees him, sitting on the couch eating one of  _ his _ candies Kihyun bought for him, holding  _ his _ Hyunnie (as he secretly calls his stuffed hamster) and touching  _ his _ things, Kihyun included – “Kyunnie, he’s Jooheon, my childhood friend.” – Kihyun says but Changkyun isn’t listening, and when said man stretches his hand to Changkyun to shake, he growls. Taking Hyunnie with him, Changkyun sits cross legged on the love couch, ignoring Jooheon’s scared face and Kihyun’s surprised one. 

“Hmm, yeah, well, someone is hungry?” – It’s so obvious Kihyun’s awkwardly trying to change the topic. Changkyun can’t stop glaring at Jooheon – “I’ll let you two… hmm… become closer...”

Kihyun runs away to the kitchen, letting the gloomy atmosphere behind – “So…” – The human begins, nervously and hesitantly – “You’re Changkyun huh? Kihyun-hyung talks a lot about you.” – Changkyun hisses at him, obviously irritated and with any intention to talk with him. Jooheon’s startled for a second before try again – “We’ve known each other for years…” – So, now throwing into his face he has known  _ his _ human for years, Changkyun’s teeth clenched and he’s ready to attack the idiot anytime – “You don’t talk a lot, right?” 

After a deadly glare from the younger, Jooheon doesn’t try to talk again with him until the red haired comes back with their breakfast – “So, did you talk?” – Kihyun chooses to sit next to Jooheon, of course, there’s not space on the love couch for both of them, but Changkyun in his mind thinks this is a subtle way to push him away, and when Jooheon wraps around his owner Changkyun sees red. 

“Oh yeah, haha we’re friends now, right?” – The taller stands up to ruffle the hybrid’s hair, but Changkyun, blinded of fury, acts fast as lightning, attacking the taller man with his small claws. Despite being half human and short nails, they’re still stronger and sharper than a human’s so, he breaks deeply the skin and Jooheon’s bleeding really bad, the scratch is longer than he thought and even part of his forearm is injured. 

“Changkyun!! What did you do?!” – For the first time since he moved in with Kihyun, he has a dark look on his face and screaming at him, and Changkyun feels terrible, scared and sad, he wants to hide and cry. 

Changkyun doesn’t want to be there anymore, not when he’s carrying such awful feelings towards a person who is probably more important to his owner than he’ll ever be. 

Kihyun will kick him out soon anyway.

Changkyun runs until his room and locks himself inside. He can’t do this anymore.

 

~*~

 

When Kihyun received a call from his childhood friend saying he’ll be staying two days and finally visiting his friends after such long time, he couldn’t be happier. He adores Jooheon so much and when the younger became a producer for a big company only a year ago, he couldn't be happier for him. 

That day they stayed in a bar near his restaurant talking about how life is treating them. Kihyun talked about Changkyun, about how wonderful he is and how fond and attached he is to him. How Minhyuk forced him to go to adopt a dog hybrid and how he described the perfect partner for him but Kihyun ended getting exactly the opposite and not even once he regretted getting Changkyun, because he’s the most beautiful cat-human being in the world. 

He doesn’t know if they drank they whole bar by themselves but in the morning when the shorter woke up he doesn’t remember a thing, but Kihyun doesn’t care to remember it before he pushes Jooheon away from him. The younger man clung onto him the whole night and Kihyun didn’t say anything because he thought he was Changkyun, but shit, Jooheon has always been clingy. 

He noticed Changkyun’s different that morning, he didn't talk a lot but he at least tried to say ‘hi’ back to him, but from what Kihyun knows cats are very moody and maybe after breakfast he’d be fine. He prepares his favorites, pancakes with honey and while waiting Jooheon can cheer him up, he’s good in that. But when he sees the blood he panics. After screaming at Changkyun, the guilt started quickly destroying him. He knew well how bad Changkyun is with strangers and still left him with someone he barely knows. Kihyun’s a bad owner and after attending Jooheon’s injuries and being sure he isn’t bleeding anymore, he makes him to take a bath, so he can talk with his hybrid. 

Kihyun knocks his door several times without an answer. He’s probably scared and given the sniff he heard from the other side, he knows the cat-hybrid is probably crying – “Changkyun, I’m coming in-” – He’s interrupted when the door suddenly opens, revealing his hybrid and confirming his suspicions, he was indeed crying.

“I-” – The younger starts, Kihyun thinks he probably wants to apologize and he’ll agree, ask him to apologize to Jooheon and everything will be the same as always. He’s dying to hug him right now and he has been craving for his company since the previous day – “I want to go back to the shelter.”

When Kihyun registers what he’s saying his heart drops to the floor, breaking in the same instant. Kihyun’s not ready to let him go,  _ shit _ , he doesn’t think he’ll ever be. Kihyun wants to reach for him, ask him for another chance, that he won’t do it again, he wants to get on his knees and beg Changkyun to not leave. 

But he’ll do whatever his hybrid asks him to. 

He reluctantly nods, noticing the younger already has his little bag and he’s carrying his stuffed hamster, at least Kihyun should have done something right because Changkyun wants to leave with a memory of Kihyun. 

Kihyun decides to walk to the shelter, waiting for Changkyun to regret it and hoping he has the enough guts to ask him to stay. He’s fighting his tears and his hands are dying to reach for his hybrid.  _ HIS _ Changkyun.

The walk is torturously slow but still too short, ten minutes isn’t enough to let someone important go, in ten minutes he can’t prepare to not have Changkyun anymore, to not wake up with a handful of him beside his bed, clinging like a baby monkey, he won’t have anymore of those little shy smiles he has been in love for as long as he has seen them and those quiet words he spoke, and even the smaller one can bring him the biggest happiness in the world. 

This is stupid, he’s not ready to let him go. 

  
  
  
  



	6. don't let me go

Changkyun opens the shelter door. Hoseok’s ready to receive them with a wide smile but drops it immediately when he sees Changkyun walking to the backdoors without look behind once. Kihyun can’t hide the hurt on his face, his hand tries to grab the younger’s wrist to stop him and at least now, tell him how much he means to Kihyun, and how much of his heart he’s taking with him but Changkyun’s so fast and in a blink he’s already closing the door. 

Hoseok sighs, that’s what he sees but he also knows Hyunwoo is in some place looking disappointed at the scene – “You still have some paperwork to do before you return your hybrid, so you can have your money back-”

“I’m not returning him.” – Kihyun stubbornly says, he finally makes his decision, he won’t ever be ready to let Changkyun go and he definitely won’t do it – “Can you let him stay here today?”

“This is not a hybrid hotel you know? But since we still have a free room, I’ll let him stay.” – Kihyun sighs relieved, but still with the incessant pain in his chest and that feeling of loneliness when Changkyun’s not beside him – “You’ll come back again, right?”

Kihyun nods – “I’m not here because I want to.”

“Good.” – Hoseok walks closer to the red haired man, stabbing his chest with his index finger – “But when you’ll come back, be sure you don’t stink like right now, now go, we have work to do.”

Hoseok doesn’t seem really happy with him so the red haired man does as he’s told to do, albeit reluctantly. A little bit of tears falls unnoticed with the door closing behind him. Kihyun swears he feels as if he’s leaving a part of him behind. 

This isn’t how he was planning to spend his day off. 

His apartment is suddenly infected with nuisances and he frowns, just now when all he wants to do is be alone – “Hyungwon wanted to come and play with Kyunnie, where is he?”

“Shelter.” – The three of them drop whatever they have in their hands, great, more things to clean. 

“Why the fuck? I thought everything was fine!” – Minhyuk’s the first to talk, standing up to drag him to sit on the couch.

“It’s my fault right? Hyung this is nothing, you shouldn’t…”

“I’m not the one who wants him to leave, okay?!” – His friends look at each other’s faces, and suddenly Minhyuk, like, Lee  _ fucking _ Minhyuk is hugging him and he does nothing to stop him when he starts caressing his back. He didn't even notice when he started crying but at this point he can’t stop either. 

Hyungwon was in silence during the whole scene but then he stands up and grabs Minhyuk’s phone and dials – “God, and you call yourself his owner? Why instead of crying like a damn baby you aren't there trying to get him back?!”

“Hyungwon!!” – Minhyuk scolds him but the hybrid doesn’t really care. 

“Can you at least take a bath? You stink like Jooheon, of course he would get mad!” – Hyungwon continues, ignoring Kihyun’s surprise face and Jooheon’s offended one – “Do you even know anything about cat-hybrids? We’re territorial, we don’t like people touching what belongs to us, especially Kyunnie!”

“What-”

“You know what? Just take a bath, change the bed and clean the house, I’ll bring your hybrid back!” - And slams the door shut, very dramatically if they can say. 

  
  


 

It’s been like an hour since Kihyun left and Changkyun still can’t keep the tears inside. He feels horrible, empty, and scared, because he doesn’t know what is happening with him and what those awful feelings are. He knows now that Kihyun left, he won’t be able to be adopted by someone else, he  _ won’t _ be happy with someone else anyway, he only wants Kihyun. But he also cheers for his happiness and that’s something Changkyun thinks he can’t give him, like, he was furious with him and that broke his heart.

He recognized the scent behind the door even before he knocks… well, he doesn’t even knock before he enters in his room and sneaks under his blankets. It’s been two years since the last time they talked and it feels kind of awkward. Hyungwon used to be one of the Hybrids he was closer to before and Changkyun can’t deny he missed him a lot once he was adopted. Who would think his friend was adopted by his owner’s friend… well,  _ ex-owner _ . 

“Why are you doing this, Changkyunnie?” – Hyungwon knows it’s been a while. Changkyun doesn’t talk with anyone else anymore but the white cat-hybrid hopes he still feels comfortable enough to talk with him. Changkyun turns around to meet his friend’s eyes and tilts his head in confusion – “Why are you hurting Kihyun?”

“I-I-I’m not…”

“He’s crying right now in his apartment.” – Changkyun freezes and the guilt and regret are unbelievable – “You know? I’ve known him for two years and I’ve never seen him cry, not even when his ex-girlfriend broke up with him.”

The mention of an ex-girlfriend boils his blood, why is he like this? - “I really didn’t think he would care.”

“You are joking, right?” -  Changkyun shakes his head while the elder sighs – “Kihyun adores you Kyun, I’ve never seen him being with someone as he is with you, he’s so… soft since he adopted you.” 

The black haired cat doesn’t know what to say, but then he remembers his actions and still thinks Kihyun deserves someone better and without those awful feelings – “I hurt Jooheon.”

“So? That was nothing compared what I did to him.” – Hyungwon helps him to sit up to talk better, and maybe knock some sense into his brain – “When Minhyuk just adopted me Jooheon came to visit him… and I scratched both his forearms and his face a little bit… Minhyuk was really pissed and scolded me, and I didn’t talk with him for a week straight.” 

Changkyun’s eyes widened open, Hyungwon isn’t the violent type – “He’s too clingy don’t you think so?” – The younger nods, he fucking is – “And you hate when he’s close to Kihyun right?” – Changkyun nods again – “And you hated it when you smelled him all over Kihyun? And just thinking about them sleeping in the same bed makes you so mad, and when Kihyun smiles at him you just wish that smile was directed to you, you wish those hands would only touch you and Kihyun would only think about you and only you and not the rest of the world.” – At this point Changkyun’s nodding non-stop – “Changkyun, you know how that feeling is called?”

Changkyun shakes his head. Hyungwon knew it - “And you’re scared of it,right?” – Hyungwon doesn’t really need an answer, just looking at his face say everything – “Changkyun, you’re just  _ jealous _ and that’s perfectly normal.”  

Changkyun has read about jealousy in the books, but now thinking about it, books can’t describe well how awful it feels, but then that means… that m-means… he… he… - “You like Kihyun and that’s okay, there’s nothing wrong with you.” 

The younger can’t see his face but if it as red as he feels, then he’s probably a living tomato. He likes Kihyun, he likes his owner, he wants Kihyun, he may love Kihyun and his friend says it’s perfectly normal and what he feels for his friend is jealousy – “And Kihyun really adores you Changkyun, he wants to be with you, he wants to have you and this is his first time wanting something so bad, please, go back to him.” 

Convinces him isn’t really the most difficult job, literally Changkyun just needed a little push. Hyungwon is satisfied and maybe he helped his two friends to be happy. 

“And you know what Hoseok-hyung just said?” – Hyungwon says once they’re leaving Changkyun’s old bedroom – “This isn’t a hybrid hotel you can’t come back here whenever you want once you’re adopted, his face was so funny.” – Changkyun giggles shyly, he literally can see him saying that. 

“I CAN HEAR YOU!” – The two cat-hybrids leave before a furious Hoseok kicks them out.

 

**~*~**

 

Kihyun manages to change the bed clothes and take a bath before he hears few shy knocks on his apartment. Minhyuk goes to open the door and shouts for his name. It’s probably Hyungwon but he really hopes the taller cat-hybrid brought Changkyun with him because he’s now very much ready to go to the shelter himself and beg for forgiveness. Changkyun thinks of him as  _ his _ , he was just jealous and he didn’t approach the situation very well, wow Kihyun  _ sucks _ and he’s the elder one in the relationship. 

Minhyuk’s shouts are already too loud and he leaves the bathroom with his hair all wet and probably will dirty the whole house. But that thought lost it's importance once he saw Changkyun standing all awkwardly in the doorframe with his annoying friends around him. Kihyun approaches his hybrid with fast steps and as soon as he’s close enough he doesn’t wait to envelop the younger in his arms, bringing him impossibly close to him. 

“OUT, NOW!” – Minhyuk drags his hybrid and their childhood friend out of his house and locks the door behind, well, he’ll thank them later. 

Changkyun snuggles closer to him, burying his face into his neck and sniffing him. So, he really does like his scent. Kihyun doesn’t mind even if his nose is tickling him, while those arms are around him and Changkyun is with him, the hybrid can do whatever he wants. Kihyun drags him to the couch, sitting the younger in his lap – “Don’t leave me, please Changkyun.” – In his mind he sounds pathetic but that doesn’t matter while Changkyun allows Kihyun to have him. He doesn’t know what he’d do without him. 

“Don’t leave me go ever, hyung.” 

And he won’t. Never ever. 

  
  



	7. Just a pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses, sorry for the late update.   
> Monbebes, if you have time, can you answer me some questions?   
> As reader:   
> 1\. What do you prefer? Long one shots or chaptered?   
> 2\. Which concepts are you interested? (Like vampires or royalty or a/b/o?   
> 3\. Top!Changkyun or Top!Kihyun 
> 
> thank you ~♥

After that little incident, their life became a routine. Everyday Kihyun wakes up early, prepares breakfast and lunch for his hybrid, sometimes dinner if he knows he’ll work late. By the time he finishes his shower and dresses in his day clothes Changkyun’s already awake and waiting for him to come to his room and give him his good morning kiss. Then they eat together, and then Kihyun gives him another kiss and bids his goodbye to go to work. At night he arrives and they eat together, sometimes at the dinner table or the island in his kitchen, while he tells the younger everything about his day. And then they watch some TV together or go directly to the elder’s room and sleep. After Changkyun left him for those few hours Kihyun realized how empty he feels without him, so he tries to spend every single moment he can with Changkyun and sleeping in different beds is a no-no thing. 

Changkyun now talks more too. As much as he likes to hear Kihyun talk for hours, he still feels the elder wants him to reply or at least share a part of his day with him. He told him about his first owner and how much he loved her, though he still avoids the rest of his life but a part of him tell him Kihyun already knows. 

Saying that Kihyun spoils him would be too plain; Changkyun feels overwhelmed of how much love Kihyun shows him and he wants to do something for him, at least something small that would make him happy. So one day when Kihyun’s ready to leave and tying his shoelaces, Changkyun approaches him at the door – “Hyung...” – The elder eyes him and smiles softly, watching Changkyun’s tail wagging nervously and his cat-ears rigid. 

“What’s wrong, Kyunnie?”

Changkyun shakes his head, snuggling closer to him and kissing his cheek softly and fast, to then runs to hide inside his room. Kihyun’s left alone with a dumb smile on his face - “No you can’t run away like that, Changkyunnie!” – He follows him inside, totally ignoring the clock and that he’s already late for work, and peppers his face with chaste kisses, Changkyun doesn’t know what to do at first but at the end he’s laughing. The beautiful laugh resounds the whole room, and really, this is the first time Kihyun hears him laughing and he admits this is like music for his ears, so beautiful, making him want to protect the precious cat hybrid. 

“God Changkyun, I don’t want to leave you.” – The elder rests their foreheads together, his arms still around the hybrid’s waist, his smile still on his face. They meet each other’s eyes and Kihyun swears he shouldn’t do all the things he wants to do right now but those blue eyes are staring right into him and those sinful rosy lips are so inviting and they’re just few centimeters away… but then the elder’s phone interrupts the moment and he comes back to his senses – “Waaa, it’s really late! Sorry Kyunnie I need to leave.” – He pecks his cheek once more and runs out the door with a heart beating like crazy inside his chest. 

Changkyun isn’t in the best state either. He already accepted he may like Kihyun more than a simple owner and Kihyun kissing him uncountable times today already isn’t really helping. Changkyun has always been curious how ‘love’ feels and now actually feeling it… well, in few words, he’s happy, like he’s flying and the whole butterflies in the stomach thing makes more sense now. 

God, Changkyun needs to stop thinking like a teenager girl-human in love and giggling alone in his room. 

Except for waiting patiently for Kihyun he doesn’t really have a lot to do, he helps him clean and sometimes tries to cook… only to clean the mess afterwards and giving up. Changkyun decides to take a bath and maybe read a book when he hears the door opening and the smell of a hybrid coming to the house – “Hyungwon hyung?”

“Hello Kyunnie!” – His tall friend comes and hugs him – “I came to annoy you.”

“How did you get the key?” – The younger hybrid questions and arches an eyebrow. 

“Let’s say my owner bothers yours a lot.” – Changkyun nods, he already knows that very well and doesn’t ask any further – “Let’s do something, I bet you’re bored!”

Not really but a bit of company isn’t unwelcome. At the end the two hybrids are on the couch, while Hyungwon is watching some show Changkyun doesn’t have any clue about what it is, the younger reads a book – “I’m impressed you know.” – Hyungwon comments and the younger looks confused up at him – “You marked Kihyun very well, I can smell you all over him.” – Changkyun blushes, eyes widened open staring at the taller cat.

“I-I didn’t try to mark him!” – Hyungwon rolls his eyes – “I’m serious!”

“You like him, there’s nothing wrong with wanting the world to know he’s yours.”

“I’m just a pet for him, I don’t think he wants to... to… to…”

“I can smell your heat coming, if I was you I would take the chance.”

If Changkyun was red before, now he’s ten shades darker, his heat… Kihyun taking care of his heat… God, save him – “I think you should confess before your heat hits you.”

That would be the best but Changkyun stubbornly shakes his head – “What if Kihyun kicks me out?”

“Do you really think he’s that kind of a heartless human? Because he’s not.” 

Of course he’s not.

 

**~*~**

 

When Minhyuk called him this morning the last thing he was expecting was for Hyungwon to ask for his key. At first he refuses, he adores Hyungwon sure, and – even if he denies it later – adores Minhyuk too, but what about if they say some… things to his hybrid? Or if his hybrid gets scared of them, or if he’s uncomfortable with their presence? But then he remembers it was Hyungwon who brought him back home and Minhyuk needs to work too so, okay. 

His hybrid may like a bit of company as well.

“Hyung!!” – Changkyun runs to hug him immediately when he opens the door, he’s smiling wider and looking at him which such fondness he has never seen before. Kihyun smiles back, pleased with the way the younger is letting himself go and show a little bit of his real personality. As usual, Kihyun kisses the top of his head as the younger cuddle in his chest and neck, pushing them until sit on the couch – “Did you have a good day, hyung?”

“Well, yeah but I missed you.” – Kihyun adores how easy it is for him to make the othre blush and pinches his cheeks because Changkyun’s too cute to stop himself. The elder tells him about his day, his employees and the clients. The work sounds fun but maybe it’s just the way Kihyun tells him everything. The elder’s a bit tired and Changkyun notices it, suggesting him to go directly to sleep, but Kihyun wants to spend more time with his hybrid.

They’re watching whatever is on the TV, Changkyun’s sitting in the elder’s lap while Kihyun scratches his head. The hybrid immediately starts to purr and leans into his hands. The sight is really adorable and he can’t help but coo at the black haired cat. 

“Hyung.” - Kihyun hums, waiting for whatever the younger wants to say. The hands stop and quietly Changkyun whines, then the younger remembers he was the one calling for him and takes the little courage he definitely  _ doesn’t _ have to gaze at his eyes.

“Something’s wrong, Kyunnie?” – The younger denies it, because no, there’s obviously nothing wrong with him, indeed everything the elder does makes him feel strangely good, it’s a beautiful feeling. And the hybrid wants him to know how happy he makes him feel. 

When Hyungwon said he should confess, everything sounded so easy, Changkyun promised he would do it today even if there was still the little possibility of him being kicked out, but at the same time he knows Kihyun isn’t that type of a heartless human and he says he won’t let him go not matter what, so he definitely will do it… maybe today is not the day.

“You’re worrying me Kyunnie, you look constipated.” 

“I’m not constipated!” – The elder giggles, of course, he was trying to ease the tension and Changkyun smiles back, it’s so easy for the elder to relax him, only his presence has a positive effect on the younger. 

Changkyun stares at his brown eyes for some seconds, without noticing he’s slowly leaning on until their forehead are resting against each other, lost in the elder’s eyes. Kihyun doesn’t seem to mind as his hands are now on his hips, bringing him closer. Changkyun breaks the eye contact to stare at his lips, unconsciously licking his own. Changkyun has read about kisses in the books, the feeling of soft lips, moving gently and coordinated, how pleasurable it feels and the plethora of new feelings it causes. Changkyun likes Kihyun, yes, and he also wants to kiss him.

So he does, he leans in and plants a little peck on his lips. The kiss was so soft and so small that Changkyun isn’t sure that it had really happened, did he really just kiss him or his mind is playing on him? Anyway, he moves to hide in the crook of his neck due to his embarrassment. He can feel his owner laughing softly, caressing his hair and the younger looks up, at least Kihyun doesn’t seem mad. Maybe he didn’t do it the right way. 

Still smiling, Kihyun grabs his chin to press their lips together one more time, this time harder and firmer and the feeling is completely different. It’s nice. The elder kisses him softly as his warm lips are moving against his. The inexperienced hybrid starts to move his own as well, completely unsure of what to do or if he’s doing it the right way. The younger squeaks in surprise when he feels Kihyun’s tongue running over his bottom lip, biting it afterwards, asking for permission to enter. Hesitantly he opens his mouth and nearly whines when their tongues meet. His hands find their way into Kihyun’s hair, trying to pull him impossibly closer, wanting him to kiss him harder, their kisses becoming hungrier, the hands around his hips holding him tighter as the elder groans into his mouth, raising his confidence to kiss him more and more until their lips go numb. 

The need for air however forced the two to part away. Either way, the hybrid doesn’t stop there, following his instincts, burying his head back to the elder’s neck, close to the sweet scent that Kihyun has and he loves it filling his sensitive nose, almost making him dizzy. Changkyun wants to touch him, taste it, release the tension and the heat… why suddenly everything feels so hot anyway? 

Changkyun’s tongue runs all over Kihyun’s neck, stopping in his ear and biting behind it. The elder does taste as good as he smells, Changkyun wants to bite him more, suck his skin,  _ mark _ him as  _ his  _ and only  _ his _ – “C-Changkyun?” – The elder’s voice brings back to his senses, what the hell is he doing? Scared, (maybe of himself or Kihyun’s reaction) he jumps out of his lap and sits at the other end of the couch, letting a very confused and very frustrated Kihyun behind, holding Hyunnie tightly and trying to hide his own embarrassment. 

_ ‘You can’t just do that and leave me like that Im Changkyun! And you can’t just look so adorable after… after… God, you’re making me feel like a sinner...’  _ – Kihyun wants to say but forgets everything when the younger’s tail holds his wrist and the elder smiles, why is Changkyun like this? 

Changkyun doesn’t look him in the eyes for the rest of the night, but regretted it? Nope, he wants to do it again.


	8. You like him more than me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers:   
> Remember i told you this fic will have only 9 chapters? well, i lied heh, i'll write three chapters more, but... i'll post it within two weeks (So, no i won't promise you a new chapter next week) Will you stay with me? *-*  
> Hope you're enjoying this fic ♥   
> And thank you so much for replying my questions last week ♥

Saying Changkyun’s furious is totally understandable. He doesn’t know if his friends stalk him or have a sixth sense to know when Kihyun has a day off but every time he has one, a bunch of unwanted people comes to  _ their _ apartment to bother them. The younger lost count how many times Minhyuk tried to pet him and few times he got it.  

Changkyun’s the one opening the door to the unknown human behind it. Ears perking forward in interest and nose twitching as he sniffs at him. He stinks of dog, maybe cigarettes and behind all that, coffee and pastries, though that might be the paper bag he’s carrying. The boy in front of him isn’t really different than him and Kihyun, same height, slim but still with a good pretty figure and black hair, a mess if Changkyun can say, as if he just woke up and didn’t have time to fix it. His eyes are bored, a bit lethargic and when he huffs at Changkyun, the hybrid realizes he’s grumpy too – “Did I knock the wrong door again?”

Changkyun tilts his head in confusion but still hoping than  _ yes _ , he knocks the wrong door, and  _ no _ , here isn’t living any Yoo Kihyun anymore, that he moved long time ago. Would Kihyun get mad if he say him that? – “Yoongi!” – Too late, because Kihyun already spots him and runs to hug him, much to Changkyun’s dismay. – “God, you look like a zombie! Were you working all night again?” – The uncomfortable feeling is back again but this time Changkyun knows what it is and what he wants, he wants this Yoongi guy AWAY from  _ his _ Kihyun right now. 

“Well, kinda.” – The black haired human laughs lightly and Changkyun wants to punch him in the face. Said human notices the hybrid glaring at him and breaks the embrace – “I didn’t know you got a hybrid, I didn’t even know you were interested in one.”

“I wasn’t, Minhyuk dragged me into the shop and made me choose one.” – Yoongi chuckles. But Changkyun’s pouting, how he wishes Kihyun wouldn’t talk about him as though it was a mistake his friend tricked him into – “But he’s my special one.”– Then he kisses Changkyun’s cheek, takes his guest’s laptop bag and duffle bag from him to set aside and leaves to the kitchen. Changkyun, like the childish kid he definitely is  _ not _ , sticks his tongue out and leaves Yoongi behind, he goes to sit on the couch and waits for his owner to come back.

Changkyun’s cat ears twitch trying to overhear their conversation. Something about Kihyun borrowing his voice for a song or whatever, then they’re back to the living room laughing together about some joke the Yoongi guy said and Changkyun glares at the scene, his jealousy getting even worse than before, Kihyun’s holding a plate with cake, possibly Yoongi bought. The younger ignores it and goes to sit in his owner’s lap, startling him at first, then relaxing and petting his head affectionately – “I didn’t introduce you right? Kyunnie, he’s Min Yoongi, he’s my friend from high school, Yoongi, he’s Changkyun.” 

“Ah yeah, nice to meet you kiddo.” – His owner’s friend says but Changkyun growls possessively and curls in Kihyun’s chest. The red haired throws him an apologetic smile but Yoongi doesn’t seem to mind, already use to such treatment.  

They eat the cake in silence (even if he doesn’t like the guy, the cake has nothing to do with it, delicious indeed) mostly because Changkyun glares and growl every time Yoongi tries to talk with Kihyun and when the red haired is distracted and completely oblivious of his surrenders, Changkyun would hiss and stick his tongue out to Yoongi, who mostly ignores him or laughs lightly, god, he’s getting on his nerves. 

“Well, as much as I enjoy the atmosphere-” – The black haired human stands up to pick his bag and brings it back, sitting on the next extreme of the couch, as far away Kihyun as the space allows him, and take a thing Changkyun has never seen before to lie it on his thighs – “I finished the song, your voice sounds very good, truly.” – A song starts to play and the voice of his owner fills the room. Changkyun’s amazed to say the least, Kihyun’s singing is really beautiful, sweet and so honey-like. It’s a ballad and Changkyun’s already in love and wants to listen it clearly and closely, so, jumping out of his lap, the younger leans on to sit between the two friends and closer to Yoongi, completely ignoring the surprised look on Kihyun’s face and the smirk on his owner’s friend.

The song is too short and the hybrid is left with want of more, staring at Yoongi as he silently asks if he has more, plead him to play other song or at least repeat this one, because yes, he’s in love with his voice and the song is really beautiful too – “I have plenty of songs actually, do you want to listen them all?” – Changkyun’s blue eyes shine in excitement, his tail flicking up and down in happiness, nodding to the stranger and leaning even closer to look whatever is on the screen. Kihyun huffs, standing and saying something about the kitchen but the younger’s more interested in the songs playing. 

“You know.” – Yoongi’s hand travels to the younger’s hair and strokes it a bit. Surprisingly for Changkyun he doesn’t push his hand away as he wanted to do before and actually leans on the touch – “I have a puppy hybrid at home. You remind me at him a lot, hissing at strangers closer to your human and the whole jealousy thing.” – Yoongi takes his hands off and the younger stares at him a bit confused – “Don’t worry, I won’t take Kihyun away from you.” - Changkyun smiles lightly, maybe this human isn’t that bad – “Now, want me to show you Kihyun in his high school days?” – Nope, he’s definitely not  _ that _ bad. 

Yoongi shows him a guy who looks like Kihyun, a bit chubbier and smaller, his hair was black back then and a bit messy. Changkyun stares at the photo, then at Kihyun, then at the photo again, while Yoongi laughs – “Yes, he changed a lot, look at this.” – Then he shows him with Kihyun, with a yellow flower behind his ear. He looks so innocent and cute and huggable in Changkyun’s eyes – “Wait, let me show you Kihyun during middle school, courtesy of his best friend Minhyuk.” – And then Changkyun coos out loud, almost hugging the screen – “Aww so cute~”  

And that’s the fastest he has talked with a new human. Even he’s surprised. 

He’s so interested with his owner on the screen that he completely ignores Kihyun’s deadly glares from behind.

 

~*~

 

Kihyun looks surprised and just a little bit jealous at the scene in front of his eyes, his hybrid engrossed in his friend.  It took Kihyun days before Changkyun showed some real excitement to him, weeks to make him talk and he doesn’t even know how much it took him to makes him laugh. And Yoongi gets him in less than an hour? What is he? A magician? Even Minhyuk and Jooheon can’t get less than two meters closer to him, let alone pet him. 

Okay, Kihyun’s very, very, very jealous. 

He doesn’t know what they’re talking about that makes the younger so happy and he’s curious. Tiptoeing, he walks slowly to stands behind the hybrid and peeks behind his shoulder Yoongi’s laptop… only to find him showing Changkyun a photo of him as baby completely nude, his balls and little penis in display and blush doesn’t take long to rise to his cheeks and ears – “DON’T SHOW HIM THAT MIN YOONGI!” – The red haired man takes away the laptop from his hands, but immediately Changkyun stands up to get the item back and see all the pics. 

“Hyung~ I want them!” 

“NO!”

“Hyung~”

“NO!”

“Hyung~”

Kihyun’s weak to those pleading innocent eyes, especially because Changkyun’s pouting and that’s doing inexplicable things to the elder’s heart. Anyway, he still won’t let him see those kind of things. 

Kihyun takes a step back, Changkyun follows, Yoongi panics because all his works are there. 

“Okay okay guys, I need my laptop back, sane and safe, now give it back to me Yoo Kihyun or I swear I’m going to murder you.” 

“Catch me if you can.” - Kihyun closes it and runs as if his life depends of it. At the end of the day they become a hide and seek and following after Kihyun all day like little kid in a playground. It’s not necessary to say his apartment becomes a big disaster.  But it’s okay, Changkyun laughs a lot and that’s all what matters. He’s satisfied.

Around four Yoongi needs to leave, Changkyun’s cat ears lay flat and he can’t hide his disappointment on his face. Jealousy? Yes, completely dying of it- “Don’t look at me like that, you make feel guilty.” – Yoongi ruffles the younger’s hair a bit, Kihyun wants to smack his hand away – “I’ll come back here again, don’t worry.”

They follow their guest to the door and while Kihyun’s opening the door Yoongi leans closer to the younger and whispers something that the red haired can’t hear but his hybrid becomes a bright shade of red, even his neck is colored and his eyes are wide open – “What did you tell him?” -  But the little shit just smirks and leaves without tell him a word. 

Kihyun, then, looks at the blushing hybrid and wants to tease him a little bit, hiding as much as he can his jealousy – “So, you and Yoongi, huh?” – Kihyun arks an eyebrow at the confused Changkyun – “You seem to like him, more than me at least.” – Changkyun shakes his head vigorously, denying completely. Hands immediately trying to reach for the elder – “And you seemed so happy around him…” 

“Hyung~” – Changkyun whines, looking at his worried with a mix of fondness, innocent sweetness, pureness, love. God, someone arrest Kihyun because he wants to do things he shouldn’t.

“I got you.” – Changkyun yelps and whines helplessly when Kihyun lifts him up unwarned, the hybrid instantly clings onto him, wrapping his arms as well as his legs and tail around the elder, his little claws hurting a little bit but he doesn’t really mind.  With a grin tugging at his lips, Kihyun starts walking to his bedroom, the younger’s boy grip tightened around him as if he’s scared of falling. He’s acting like a kitten really. 

Softly, the red haired man lies him down on the bed and chuckles when the hybrid doesn’t let him go – “Kyunnie.” – He calls for him softly, a honey voice hiding the affection he has for this guy. A bit unsure, Changkyun narrows his eyes to Kihyun’s face, his eyes dancing and Kihyun swears he wants them to never stop. The way he looks at Kihyun’s as if he’s precious, as if he’s the most important person in his life, no one had ever seen him like that before. 

Kihyun brushes their noses together smiling widely, the younger immediately copying his act and giggling when the elder tickles his sides – “You made me so Jealous Changkyunnie, you deserve a punishment~” – Doesn’t take long to Changkyun to start laughing and begging him for forgiveness than no, he won’t do it again and no, of course he doesn’t like Yoongi more, but at this point he doesn’t really care, Kihyun’s okay as long as he can see his hybrid happy and enjoying life. 

“Hyung...” – Changkyun says, still between giggles and wiping the few tears in the corner of his eyes. Kihyun hums, too busy peppering kisses all over his cute chubby cheeks and biting them softly because they’re so tempting to stop himself. But suddenly Changkyun got serious and the elder worries he did something wrong – “Hyung I-I… Hyung I…”

“Shh baby it’s okay, you don’t need to force yourself.” – But Changkyun shakes his head and cups his face, oh his warm hands feel so good against his skin. Kihyun takes one and kiss it, trying to assure him everything is okay.

“Hyung I… I… I-I  _ like you. _ ” – Kihyun’s eyes widened open, a surprise he can’t hide even if he tries and his reddening cheeks are totally obvious miles away. The elder stares and the boy under him shifts uncomfortably and Kihyun’s silence isn’t helping him at all, his nervousness growing every second more and more and the elder swears if he wasn't pinning the boy down, Changkyun would have run away a long time ago.

“I-In which way?” – Changkyun’s confusion is obvious, but he can’t ease it, he wants to know. 

“I like you in the way you are.” – That isn’t precisely what Kihyun’s asking but he can’t deny his insides melted when he said it, that’s the cutest thing someone has ever said to him. Then he sees Changkyun’s face fill with regret and worry and the red haired man remembers he hasn’t said anything back at all – “I’m so-” – No, Kihyun won’t allow him say that. With a slight grip on his chin, he tilts his head to kiss him deeply but sweetly, there’s no hurry and he takes his time to explore every single corner of his mouth and Changkyun allows him, pulling him closer to feel him as much as he can. He’s dizzy, overwhelmed with all the feelings but still not ready to let the other go.

“I like you too, you dummy.” – And kisses him, again, and again, and once more just because he can. He’s insatiable 

 

_ “If you love him that much then you should tell him, and maybe you can see other kind of ‘Little Kihyun’ later.” – That’s what Yoongi said and someone please protect his innocent soul.  _

  
  



	9. A whole day in the shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, long update because i've been soooo inactive!  
> This May look like a plotless chap, but believe me, it's not! :3 This is very important for future chapters ♥ (Be careful with the details heh)  
> See you soon!  
> Plz tell me what do you think ♥

Through the years, Changkyun has learnt that ‘ _ Chae Hyungwon’ _ is a ‘good friend’, the best actually, someone he can rely on, someone he can trust and love. But also  _ ‘Chae Hyungwon’ _ knocking at the door at 9 in the morning, bag in hand, only means  _ troubles _ . As might ‘ _ Minhyuk’ _ mean to Kihyun. 

As owner, as hybrid. 

Changkyun stares puzzledly at his friend standing in the doorframe, almost falling asleep in his feet, urging him to take a bath and at least look presentable for the day. Shit, Changkyun still didn't even brush his teeth, let alone ate, Hell, he wasn't even completely awake for that matter, not ready  to start a new day and he’s already being annoyed by his friend. 

He  _ loves _ Hyungwon, true, but right now Changkyun wants to kick him out of his house and out of his life… only until Changkyun’s in his full senses again of course.

“Hyung! Where are we going?” – Changkyun shouts from his bedroom, picking a pair of jeans and an oversized pink sweater Kihyun borrowed him some days ago, (or he might have stolen it? Who knows) dressing up and walking out of the room to meet his older friend, who is comfortably splayed in the couch as if it is his own – “Hyung?”

“Ah, shut up, it’s too early to have so much energy.” 

“Excuse me? But you were the one who came here?” -  Changkyun chuckles lightly, seeing his friend is as sleepy as he is. Anyway, Changkyun eats quickly and soon enough they’re leaving for whatever place Hyungwon’s dragging him to. 

The day’s beautiful, mid-summer, almost no clouds in the blue sky and the sun blinding Changkyun. Indeed a perfect day to go for a walk, but the young hybrid’s still terrified of the streets, people, cars and probably everything else you’ll find normally in the city. Hyungwon lets him climb onto him like a baby monkey, even kindly taking the side closer to the cars so nothing bad will happen to Changkyun. The younger appreciates it, he really does. 

Twenty minutes or so later, they’re arriving to a place Changkyun recognizes very well even in his dreams, the adoption shelter. The black haired hybrid looks up at his tall friend questioningly  _ ‘What are we doing here?’  _ Changkyun asks in his mind but follows Hyungwon inside nevertheless. 

As usual, the little bell above the door sounds indicating a new person is entering in the shop and Hoseok turns to greet the newcomers, only to raise his eyebrow almost immediately at the two very well known hybrids, silently asking them what the hell are they doing there. And that, my dear Hoseok, it’s exactly what Changkyun’s wondering too. 

“You two really love this place.” – Hyunwoo exits his office and walks directly to Changkyun’s side and hugs him strongly, almost as if he’s trying to suffocate the black haired hybrid, goddamn Hyunwoo and those big arms. Hoseok doesn’t take long and also pulls the younger into his arms as well and crushing him against his chest, Changkyun doesn’t know if they really missed him  _ so _ much or are actually trying to kill him. Changkyun really, really needs to breathe, like,  _ now _ . 

“For real? You never look so happy when I come to visit you! You, ungrateful old men!” – The white cat hybrid complains, but the voice doesn’t hold any sign of bitterness, Changkyun smiles at the two elders once they released him and sees them laughing at Hyungwon’s fake jealousy. 

“Sorry Wonnie-Wonnie, we’ve seen you more often these past days than we’ve seen Changkyun since he was adopted, I guess.” – Hoseok explains softly, patting Hyungwon’s back in a friendly gesture. He sees how the tall cat hybrid cringes with the sudden nickname, obviously hating it deeply (but who could blame him?) 

“Don’t call me that, hyung!” – Hyungwon complains and Changkyun witnesses how the two shop owners interchange evil smirks. Someone save Hyungwon! 

“Oh right, only Minhyuk-shi can call you that, right,  _ Cutie Won _ ?” – Changkyun hides a little giggle behind his hand when Hyungwon’s cheeks turn into a pretty shade of red. It feels so good not be the one being teased for once, especially by those two devils.  

“Owww, ‘ _ Wonnie’ _ always becomes a blushing mess every time we mention Minhyuk!” 

“STOP!! I came to help and I got treated this way?!” – The taller hybrid ‘pretends’ to walk away but Hyunwoo reaches for his arms and stops him, much too Hyungwon dismay. 

“You know we love you  _ ‘kitty Wonnie.’ _ ”

“Hyunwoo Hyung,  _ please. _ ” – The pair laugh at his face and Hyungwon sighs, resigned – “It’s not my fault my owner gave me weird nicknames!”

“We know,  _ ‘Baby Won-Won.’ _ ”

“Stooop!!” – As much pity Changkyun feels for the white cat hybrid, he joins at the other two and laughs, clinging to Hyungwon’s arm and trying to comfort him… or hold onto something so he won’t fall of how much he’s laughing now. Even if Hyungwon hates being teased, he enjoys looking at Changkyun that way, happy, smiling and laughing. It’s okay he can handle those two.

“Anyway,  _ you _ came to help?” – Hoseok eyes Changkyun, searching for confirmation but the younger hybrid looks as confused as the other two now that said topic came into conversation again – “You too, Changkyun?”

“I-”

“Of course! He needs to get out of that house-”

“In theory, it’s an apartment-”

“Get out of that house! It’s been, like, months Changkyun” – Hyungwon pushes him further inside to follow Hoseok to the backdoors, not giving him any other choice. Meanwhile, the white haired hybrid stays beside Hyunwoo to attend a new customer. 

“Are you sure, Changkyunnie? You don’t need to do it if you don’t want to” – Hoseok says softly but now thinking what Hyungwon said, it makes a lot of sense. Changkyun already read most of Kihyun’s books, watched tons of k-dramas and the computer made his eyes ache so, what is the problem with helping in the shelter? None. 

“I-I will, hyung.” – Changkyun lets go a nervous sigh, breathing deeply to calm his nerves, and follows Hoseok to a door he hasn’t been inside in years,  _ literally, _ it’s been 17 years since he was there. 

“Don’t worry, you just need to take care of the new kittens and puppies.” – Hoseok opens the door and Changkyun finds a sequential of perfectly organized innumerous cribs, but most of the babies are on the covered floor and fours girls taking care of every little hybrid, two cat hybrids and two puppy hybrids Changkyun knows very well. The girls turn to stare at the two newcomers expectantly - “Jisoo, Jennie, Rosé, Lisa, say hi to-”

“Changkyun!” – The four of them stand up to hug the startled black haired hybrid. Lisa and Jisoo are the faster ones and in a blink they’re already all around Changkyun, but what else he can wait for two puppy hybrids? Changkyun feels a hand patting his head and other one palming his back in a friendly way, Rosé and Jennie he guesses. 

“It’s been a long time Changkyun-ah.” – Lisa comments excitedly, or that’s what her tone and her wagging tail display. Sniffing him here and there she looks at Changkyun and smirks, the other three mirroring her face– “Oh my god, you smell a lot like your human Changkyunnie! Life is treating you well! Right, right? You should be doing  _ a lot of things _ with your owner too smell almost like him!”  

Changkyun turns redder than Hyungwon had before with what the girl is implying and all he wants to do is tell them than he and Kihyun aren’t doing that kind of… off, off…  _ stuff _ . Anyway comments of him looking ‘oh, so cute’ with his tinted cheeks stop him though the teasing itself never stopped. Yep, he didn’t miss those four girls at all even if he definitely gets along with them. Hoseok pats his back and wishes him good luck to later leave him alone there with those four demons.  _ ‘Four beautiful demons indeed’. _

“Aww girls, stop, look at him! Changkyun seems as if he wants to run away.” – Yep, exactly what Changkyun is wishing to do right now. At least Jisoo shows enough mercy to stop the other three. 

“What are you doing here anyway? Want to help?” – Changkyun nods at Rosé’s question and allows her to take his hand and drags him further into the room. They already know how the younger hybrid is around other people so they don’t force him to talk.  _ Thankfully _ . 

“Okay Changkyun, I’ll take care of you and you’re going to take care of the babies.” – Changkyun nods once again. Now Rosé has a baby in her arms and teaches him how to hold her correctly. Changkyun almost panics, she’s really small, like six months old probably or even maybe less – “Be careful with her head, okay like that.” – Rosé nods and smiles watching Changkyun carrying the baby  - “You’re really good Changkyunnie, Don’t you want to have one or two by yourself?” – The blush rises again to Changkyun’s cheeks  _ ‘No, Rosé I’m too young!’ _

“Let him be, Rosé.” – Jisoo slaps her butt and sits next to Changkyun with a nursing bottle in her hands – “At 10 they’ll start crying for food so we need to be ready.” - Changkyun’s eyes widened with surprise, looking around trying to count all the cribs and probably the number of babies they’ll need to feed and he can tell it’s too much work for only four girls – “I know right? It’s a lot, but we like it.” 

With a baby in each pair of arms, it’s time to start feeding them. Changkyun’s nervous, what if… what if… - “Relax Changkyunnie, you’re doing good. Now, take the bottle and put the tip carefully to her lips, she’ll start sucking.” – The younger hybrid nods and does exactly what Lisa said him to do, looking amazed at how the little baby is eating from him. He looks around at the four older girls in awe, and his excitement makes the rest smile fondly at the scene – “Push the bottle up a little bit, yes, like that.” 

It takes the baby some minutes to finish the whole bottle and now Changkyun’s lost again. He follows what the others are doing and pulls the little baby into his chest, her little head resting in his shoulder, and pats delicately her back, rocking her slowly until a little sound comes from her mouth. Changkyun looks at the girls again for guidance but they tell him he’s doing a good job, so the younger boy keeps doing what he was doing. 

“Okay, now put her in the first crib and take the other baby.” – He doesn’t know who of them said that but obeys, taking a new baby and repeating what he did with the previous one. 

Twenty-five, that’s the number of the baby hybrids in the shelter and also the number five persons need to feed fast. They were halfway when the door opens again and a guy Changkyun knows very well enters in the room – “Hi! I came to hel- oh, hi Changkyun!” – Fast enough the girls shush the newcomer, telling he’ll wake the already sleeping babies. Hurrying him to enter fast and take one of the crying babies.  

_ Song Gunhee _ , a Labrador hybrid. 

Changkyun remembers him well, he remembers the jokes and the games they played, but also remembers the deadly glare when one of the owners who wanted to adopt him changed his mind when Changkyun entered in the playground. But also, said owner was the one who caused the most damage in Changkyun. 

When Changkyun returned to the shelter Gunhee hated him deeply… until he found what said man did to Changkyun. Now the slightly elder is one of the sweetest hybrids to Changkyun because he ‘saved’ him from the worst. It’s okay, what that man did to him it’s something the younger doesn’t wish it to happen to anyone, even to his archenemy (not that he has one though). 

Half an hour later almost all the babies are sound asleep and the six hybrids are laying on the floor exhausted – “Don’t get so comfortable, they’ll start crying for food in three more hours .” – Jennie semi-complains, but for the way she does her work, it’s obvious she loves it. 

Changkyun’s playing with one of the elder babies, he’s around two years old and he’s reluctant to sleep – “His name is Yuuri and he seems to like you a lot Changkyun-ah.” – Lisa comments and the other four agree. 

Yuuri is laying on the floor right in front of him, while Changkyun covers his face and discovered later saying “I’m here~” making the baby laughs. Changkyun’s sides melt when Yuuri sits to lay his head into Changkyun’s chest waiting for him to hold him. 

Of course, Changkyun gladly obliges and carries the baby to his crib and letting him sleep. 

“So, how it feels being adopted?” – Gunhee asks from nowhere when Changkyun’s sitting back on the floor. The question caught him out of guard, wondering in his mind how he should reply to that. Being adopted by Kihyun feels wonderful, being adopted by Mrs. Kim (his first owner) was nice, but being adopted by anyone else was considered almost torture. 

“Depends of the person, I guess.” – The rest of the group nods in acknowledgment, most of them - if not all the shelter – knows what happened with Changkyun in the past. 

“So, how is he? How is your owner?” 

“Kihyun... he… he is…  _ nice. _ ” – Kihyun’s way more than just nice, Kihyun’s perfect, he’s everything Changkyun could wish for and even more if he can say. Kihyun’s like an angel living in earth, and treats Changkyun so good, Kihyun’s good. Kihyun’s a dream come true. 

“Aww, Look at him! He’s smiling only mentioning his name~” - The girls start teasing him again and Gunhee follows right behind, but Changkyun can’t hide his happiness, especially if it’s Kihyun the topic of their conversation. 

“Oh god above! You’re more whipped than Hyungwon! And that says a lot!” 

“I wish some human would make me feel that way.”

“Yeees~” – 

“I’ve heard my name!” – Hyungwon pops his head inside the room and glares at the five giggling hybrids. He doesn’t even know why but he still glares, then looks at the living tomato that is Changkyun, and softens seeing he’s happy with other people – “You okay there?” – The young black cat hybrid nods and Hyungwon smiles, taking at step inside and standing next to Changkyun – “Good, we need something else to do.”

Hyungwon walks out of the room, dragging Changkyun with him, forcefully may he add. Changkyun hurries up to wave at his five friends and the babies, even if they didn’t see him, but before he’s completely out he listens Gunhee muttering “I wish some human could adopt me actually.” and feels extremely bad for him, especially for how sad his tone sounded.   

Even though they had some…  _ disagreements _ in the past, Gunhee’s a good person. Their personalities are polar opposite, while different owners returned Changkyun for being so ‘ _ quiet’ _ , Gunhee was returned because he was so ‘ _ loud’ _ . Changkyun prays he’ll be adopted too and maybe being loved as he is loved by Kihyun. 

Anyway, Hyungwon’s still dragging him and he has no clue where are they going.  

“Hyung?” 

“We’re almost there, Kyun” – Changkyun recognizes the door and panics, no, that can’t be! It’s the classroom and oh my goodness, someone save Changkyun from those toddlers! 

“You’re going to be okay.” – Changkyun takes a long breath and enters in the classroom, being immediately observed by around 15 different pairs of eyes. There weren’t as many hybrids as he was waiting for, most of them probably were already adopted and probably going to a proper school by now. The teachers are two older (than him at least) cat hybrids, Jaebum and Jackson. 

“Oh guys! Look who is here! It’s teacher Chae Chae!” – The kids cheer and Changkyun swears he has never seen his friend smiling as bright as right now, he must love kids so much – “And is bringing with him a new friend! Say hi to teacher Kkungkkung guys!” – Changkyun stiffens hearing Jaebum introducing him, Changkyun probably looks scared because most kids gets up to stand in front of him with a smile and hug him, girls especially – “Hi Teacher Kkungkkungie!!”

“H-hi” - The little hybrid girls giggle a little bit, immediately cooing at the new teacher… God, Changkyun doesn’t even know how to be a  _ proper _ teacher at all. 

“Awww Teacher Kkungkkungie is so cute!!” 

“Teacher Teacher! Lift me up.” – A little toddler says making grabbing hands towards Changkyun, who gladly obliges. She jumps into Changkyun’s arms to touch his cat ears and Changkyun thinks she wants to bite them for how close her face is from them.

“Teacher is really adorable aww!” – Being called adorable by little kids who are millions of times more adorable than him, Changkyun doesn’t know how to feel about it at all. 

After a little scold for the elder teachers in front, the toddlers go back to their seats. Jackson’s immediately walking to Changkyun’s side (since Hyungwon already left to sit next to a little puppy hybrid in front) and shows him a bright smile – “Long time no see Changkyun, how are things going to your new owner?”

“G-Good-”

“I see you aren’t change at all! But it’s strangely comforting you know? You’re cute like that, don’t change please, but I was hoping you’ll become more talkative, anyway what are you doing here?”

“H-Hyungwon hyung-”

“I see, Hyungwon dragged you, right? A helpful hand is always welcomed here though, so thank you for coming-” – Jackson keeps talking nonstop, so Changkyun just lets him, already too used to such behavior from his elder – “- So, just choose a table and sit with some of the kids, most of them are already doing some exercises or trying to read, you’ll be fine.”

An excited puppy hybrid girl waves and asks him to sit with them, the other three agreeing with her. Shyly Changkyun does what the little kid asks him to and immediately is bombed with questions – “What letter is this? What number is this? How I read this? What does this word mean?”

At the end, Changkyun gets caught into their innocence and pureness, the four girls, Dahyun, Nayeon, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are just too cute to not fall in love with them – “And how I read this, Teacher Kkungkkungie.”

“Let me see, what letter is this?”

“D”

“And this?”

“A”

“And this?”

“D”

“So, what did it says?”

“DAD!”

“Exactly” – Changkyun pats softly Dahyun’s head, congratulating her – “And here?”

“Mom!”

“So, what does it says?”

“Dad and mom!”

“That’s right~”

Teaching little kids is easier than Changkyun thought, they’re really young and smart so he’s just a little help when they have doubts. Changkyun really can get used to it. 

When he was at this age he was already adopted by Mrs. Kim, so he received his education at home, but seeing them all together like this, joking together and sharing books, snacks and time, it melts his insides, Changkyun’s happy. 

Not that he would ever trade his life with Kihyun for this though.  

Lunch time came and the four toddlers he was trying to teach along with few other students more clung onto Changkyun legs, arms, and pretty much every part of his body they can reach while the black haired cat hybrid laughs. Hyungwon isn’t any better and both struggle to get out to get their lunch. 

Some long minutes later the pair of friends are in the safety of the kitchen (staff only) drinking a cup of coffee and eating a sandwich Hoseok probably bought – “So, you like here?”

Dumb question, of course he likes there, he grew up in that place! – “Yes.” 

“Did this bring you memories?” – Changkyun simply nods, too drained to even use his mouth… and it’s only midday! Today actually brought a lot of memories into his mind, but seriously? There’s nothing that can top this day for how much fun he had, he never realized how much he loves kids, or how happy they made him feel. He’s exhausted but gladly he would repeat this day over and over again. 

“Me too, even if we knew each other years later, you were like, I don’t know, twelve?”

“Yes.”

“We were apart for years, I’m glad to have you back.” 

Changkyun smiles sweetly at Hyungwon, he really appreciates having Hyungwon by his side too, he’s a golden friend, one Changkyun treasures a lot. 

 

 

The rest of the day consisted of Changkyun helping with the babies again, following after the toddlers in the playground, receiving the new hybrids and filling up the paper of adoptions, it was nice. But by the time the sun is settling Changkyun finds himself almost falling asleep in Hyunwoo’s office. He asked for a little break to call his owner but he doesn’t have the energy to lift a finger and mark his number. 

And before Changkyun can reach for the phone, he notices by the big glass windows, a young couple entering in the shelter. They look a little bit lost and hesitant, maybe nervous if Changkyun can say and everything about them shouts ‘inexperienced’. Hoseok is in the playground with the kids, Hyunwoo is with other customers and he doesn’t have any clue where Hyungwon is. 

With the little energy remaining in his body, he gets up of the chair and walks out of the office to greet the newcomers with a shy smile – “W-Welcome! Can I help you? Sir, lady?” 

“Do you work here?” – The guy nervously asks, Changkyun isn’t intimidating so he hopes his presence would calm him down a little bit, this guy would probably collapse if he sees Hoseok’s arms, definitively. 

Changkyun doesn’t know how to answer that, technically he doesn’t work there, but he is helping for the day so, sure, why not? – “Y-yes, are you looking for something in specific?”

“We’re not sure.” – The young lady replies, offering a shy smile herself – “Can we look around for a bit? We understand is a little bit late…”

“Oh don’t worry!” – He’s quick to answer, letting himself go with a potential buyer. The young couple don’t look like bad people and those kinds are the best for the hybrids. Changkyun wishes they would end taking home one of them – “Most of our hybrids are in the playground, if you want to follow me-”

“Of course!!” 

While they walk, the two customers explain a little bit what they want: a little girl, maybe puppy or cat or hamster, cheerful, talkative, cute and young, normally the type most people like. Changkyun lets them observe the kids playing but not matter how many of them they watched, they don’t look convinced with any… actually they look like if they want to adopt them all! And Changkyun shyly giggles when they – specially the boy- would do some cringing comments followed by long coos and the girl elbowing him to calm him down, not that she’s any better though – “Aww, can we adopt you instead, Changkyunnie?”

Changkyun blushes but shows him a little smile - “I already have an owner, but thank you sir, my lady” 

“So bad! Lucky them! You’re adorable~”

What’s with people calling him adorable today? He asks inside in his mind but thanks them nevertheless. After some minutes just standing watching the kids play, one of them caught their attention, Changkyun admits he also falls for her charms, it’s Dahyun and that kid absolutely has everything to fall in love with her.  

“Her! Needs to be her!”

“Dahyunnie!” – Changkyun calls for the little kid, who comes running to him. 

“Yes, teacher Kkungkkungie?”

“Say hi Dahyunnie.” 

Changkyun has witnessed the same scene lot of times, he has actually being in them most times he can count but a proud smile tugs his lips seeing the hopeful face Daehyun has, she’s happy to go with that new family and Changkyun’s happy for her. 

The young couple buys her and she waves goodbye to her friends and teachers. Hoseok’s almost crying and trying to not cling to her and never let her go while Hyunwoo stands by his side and pats Changkyun’s head – “You did a good job, Changkyunnie. I’m really proud of you.”

Changkyun’s proud of himself too. He achieved something big even if he’s still not comfortable talking with strangers but he did it and nothing can’t stop him from smile like that. 

However, now that Changkyun proves himself as a salesman, Hyunwoo and Hoseok allow him to attend the new customers and the younger black haired hybrid lost himself into the work.

He totally forgot he needed to do something very, very important. 

 

**~*~**

 

At the end of the day, Kihyun’s exhausted to say the least and his tummy is about to explode from how many new recipes he tasted today, but at the same time he’s very satisfied with a work well done. That day he decided to hire new personal now that his restaurant is growing and more hands are needed, but seeing multiple new chefs and waiters all day let him with all his energy drained. Right now the only thing he thinks is about arriving home and hugging his hybrid until they fall asleep, maybe share a long kiss if Changkyun allows him. 

Kihyun giggles alone in his car, god, what is Changkyun doing to him? He’s a softie since the hybrid came into his life. Not that he’s complaining though. 

The red haired man climbs out of his car, paper bag in hand, and walks straight to the elevator, yawning unconsciously when he’s inside. It’s a little bit late but he bets Changkyun’s still up waiting for him, probably ready to jump onto him and cuddle him in the couch as always. He just can’t stop smiling as the elevator lift him up to the top of the building. 

Kihyun opens the door, waiting to hear the well known and very anticipated steps of his hybrid running to him, but he’s received with deep silence. His first rational thought is Changkyun has fallen asleep already so, careful to not wake him up he opens his bedroom door only to find it empty as well, he does the same with Changkyun’s room and finally panics… where the hell is he? 

Kihyun throws everything he has in his hands down, looking for his phone ready to call Minhyuk, or Hyunwoo, or Hoseok or the police in defect, but a little note in the kitchen island attracted his attention. It’s Changkyun’s messy handwriting and for some seconds the air enters in his lungs. Kihyun didn’t realize he wasn’t breathing before, already at the edge of a panic attack. 

_ “Kihyun-hyung! I’m going out for a while! Hyungwon hyung kidnapped me and doesn’t want to tell me where are we going hehe ☺” _

Kihyun sighs in relief. Minhyuk and him, their story repeats once again with their hybrids. Picking his phone again the red haired man calls his childhood best friend, ready to kick his ass through the phone. Slightly impossible but Kihyun - as stubborn as he is - will make it possible. 

“Kihyunnie?”

“Where is Hyungwon? And what the hell did he do with my hybrid?”

“Hello to you too, long time no see, how have you been? I’m fine, thanks for asking...”

“ _ Lee Minhyuk. _ ”

“Relax Kihyun, really, Hyungwon won’t do anything to hurt him.”

“Hyungwon has been around you for too long, Minhyuk.”

“What?! I won’t do anything to hurt Changkyunnie either!”

“It’s not exactly Changkyun what I was talking about…”

“Then what…  _ Oh _ . I don’t do anything to hurt you, you ungrateful little shit!”

“Oh right? Remember that time when-”

“Shh Kihyunnie shh.” 

“Anyway, as much as I’ll enjoy retelling all those times you made me suffer, I need to know where my hybrid is.”

“Shelter.”

“ _ What _ ?! Why the hell are they there?”

“I don’t know man, one of Hyungwon’s crazy ideas to make Changkyun more comfortable talking.”

“How that would help him? Changkyun doesn’t need to talk more! I like him the way he is.”

“Maybe it’s not for you but Changkyun’s sake? I don’t know, I still can’t understand half of his mind.”

“He’s your hybrid.”

“And Changkyun’s yours, now that we established that, can you bring Hyungwon home?”

“How do you know-”

“You are in your way to the shelter? Oh man, c’mon, you’re, like, very overprotective with Changkyun.”

“I’m not overprotective, you are just a careless owner.”

“Hyungwon could argue against that.”

“Hyungwon wouldn’t say anything against you just because he  _ loves _ you.”

“Wait, he  _ loves _ me?”

“ _ Minhyuk. _ ”

“ _ Kihyun. _ ”

“I pity him, for real.”

“I  _ love _ him, okay? We just don’t say it a lot.”

“Minhyuk, you are you, and you say you love  _ everything _ and  _ anyone _ around you, except Hyungwon. God, you have said you love  _ Changkyun _ and he hardly spares you a glaze.”

“Oh, so you are coming at me with that? But look who's talking now! You last three years with your last girlfriend and even when she broke up with you, you never told her you loved her!”

“This is not about me!”

“This is not about me either!”

“What the hell we were talking about then?”

“I don’t know! Just pick my hybrid and don’t talk to me while you’re driving!”

“How do you know I’m driving?!”

“Because I know you!”

“That makes no sense!”

“Look, I’m hanging out”

“Wait Minhyuk!”

“ _ What _ ?!”

“Come and pick Hyungwon yourself, show him you care about him and maybe he won’t need to do different things all day to not feel lonely.”

Kihyun parks in front of the shelter after saying that, his ear hurting for how long he has been talking with Minhyuk and how loud his friend has been speaking on the phone, but with the deep silence following his statement, Kihyun’s worried he trespassed some barriers. Despite how worried he is for Hyungwon and as much he wants to slap his friend so some senses can get inside his brain, their relationship is something Kihyun can’t get into. 

“Fine, I’ll be there in five.” – and Minhyuk finally hangs up. 

The red haired man sighs tired, not only for his day but now also for Minhyuk and his stupid ass. Anyway, someone is more important to him right now and he’s just few steps away from him. 

  
  


 

 

When Kihyun decided to come to the shelter he didn’t know what he was expecting to see… but Changkyun laying in his stomach on the floor with some kids, girls and a very grown ass man clinging to his arms, legs, and probably every part of his body wasn’t an option. 

He doesn’t know what to do, laugh, cry of relief or help Changkyun, but at the end he lets a little giggle out with the whole scene playing in front of him and that attract some of the hybrids’ attention, Changkyun included – “Hyung~” - That sounds as a little relieved cry but some of the kids notice the human standing in the doorframe and run to stand in front of him.

“You are teacher Kkungkkungie’s owner right? Right?” –  _ ‘Teacher Kkungkkungie, huh?’  _

“ _ Nayeon. _ ” – The deep voice of Changkyun comes from where he’s still trapped down and as much as Kihyun wants to help him, the teasing sounds very tempting.

“Yes, I am, Nayeonnie.” – Kihyun uses one of his sweetest voice to talk with the kid and the little girl’s face brightened with those words, making Kihyun grabbing hands to pick her up. Kihyun looks in the room for the shop’s owners and spots Hoseok a little behind Changkyun, holding a little smile. Kihyun takes it as permission and lift the girl in his arms. 

“You know what teacher Kkungkkungie said today?”

“ _ Nayeon. _ ”

“What did he say, Nayeonnie?”

_ “Hyung!” _

“He says he loves you so so so much!!” – Kihyun chuckles warmly. He doesn’t say what that little girl told him makes him feel strangely happy but his face says everything by itself. Changkyun seems he wants to find the closest edge to jump from or a hole to bury himself, but for real - in Kihyun’s eyes - that was really cute. 

Before he can say something, Hyungwon, equally covered by kids, walks out of the door where the back rooms are, struggling to keep himself in his feet - “Oh Kihyun-Hyung!”  

“Hi Hyungwon-ah, we need to have a serious talk about you kidnapping my hybrid.”

“Hyung please, I didn’t truly kidnap him, you know?”

Kihyun wants to object that but the sight of a very pretty cat hybrid girl approaching distracts him. She’s looking at him up and down and Kihyun feels slightly exposed, what the hell does she want? - “So, you are  _ the _ owner?”

“… Yes?” 

The pretty cat-hybrid smirks and clearly Kihyun sees how Changkyun gets up of the floor, practically running to them,  _ ‘why?’ _ – “You’re pretty, Changkyun’s cute, have you ever thought about having babies with him? I bet they’ll be-”

_ “Rosé, please.” _ – Changkyun warns with a threatening voice, covering the girl hybrid’s mouth and pushing her as away from Kihyun as his arms allow him. Now that his hybrid is in front of him, Kihyun forgets everything and anyone around him, he knows the younger is saying something - probably apologizing - but for real, all that matters for Kihyun is that he’s in front of him. 

The red haired doesn’t truly know when he put the kid on the floor or when he pulls the black haired hybrid closer, but all he knows Changkyun’s between his arms and hugging him back. A wave of ‘ _ aww’s _ ’ comes almost immediately when Kihyun kisses his chubby cheeks repeatedly and even if it’s embarrassing having public and Changkyun’s probably red from head to toes, Kihyun pecks his lips softly, just a simple and fast lips lock but god, Kihyun was craving for it since the previous day. 

Hoseok and Hyunwoo try to cover the toddlers’ eyes, pushing them to go to their rooms and immediately glaring at Kihyun, while Hyungwon cheers very proud of the improvement of their relationship, not that the red haired man is aware of any of them. 

Both Changkyun and Kihyun bet they would have been teased until death, if it’s not because the door opens few seconds after the kiss, and uncountable pairs of eyes stare at the new person entering in the shop. 

Lee  _ Fucking _ Minhyuk. 

The blond human stares dumbfoundead at the good amount of hybrids staring at him with a teasing smirk in their faces, at his best friend sighing in relief and at Hyungwon looking at him with starry eyes – “Emh, Hi?”

_ “Oh my god!!” _

_ “It’s the other owner!” _

_ “He’s so handsome!” _

_ “Oh my! Look at Hyungwon!” _

_ “He’s so whipped!” _

_ “Babies! Babies! Babies!” _

_ “Kyaaaa!” _

Kihyun gazes at the blond, smiling hybrid and he knows he made the right decision. 

Anyway, he doesn’t stay enough to know what would happen with his best friend, taking the chance to run away from those dangerous hands, taking Changkyun with him, opening the car’s door and sliding inside before someone could stop them – “Finally!”

Kihyun starts driving away when he listen a loud ‘ _ You traitors’ _ from behind. Changkyun’s giggling beside him and Kihyun can’t help but join him. The whole situation was something they’ll laugh for years.

“Did you have a good day, Changkyunnie?”

Changkyun’s tail waves excitedly, cat ears erected as if he was a dog and eyes shining with happiness; all the answers Kihyun needed – “Yes, Hyung!” – He indeed sounds happy, ecstatic even and the red haired smiles toothlessly, listening everything his hybrid has to say – “- And then Gunhee came and god hyung, they couldn’t stop crying! -” – Kihyun lost himself in the deep voice of his adored hybrid, not even trying to intertwine or stop his blabbering. Ever since he bought Changkyun home, this is the first time he talks so much and Kihyun’s happy, thinking about buying something to Hyungwon as a thanks later – “- And then Hyungwon just couldn’t stop blushing Hyung! He was so cute--” 

All the sounds stopped and Kihyun turns to glance worriedly at his hybrid. Changkyun looks almost regretful and the red haired asks what did he do wrong – “Kyun?”

“Sorry Hyung, am I boring you?” – Kihyun wonders what made him jump into that conclusion, boring him? How can he? He’s happy hearing Changkyun’s voice, he literally can hear him talk for hours and never get tired… maybe Changkyun wanted him to comment or something?  

“I would never get bored of your voice, Changkyunnie. I really, really loved it.” – still with the eyes in the street, Kihyun offers him a slight smile assuring him he was saying only the true – “So, you really had a good day.”

“My second best, actually.” - Changkyun comments, obviously shyer than before. 

“So, what is your favorite day?”

There’s a small silence between them, Kihyun almost feels he said something wrong and it’s ready to apologize with the younger until Changkyun opens his mouth to talk again…

“When… you… adopted… me.” – Kihyun doesn’t need to see the blush raising to Changkyun’s cheeks to know he is a big tomato, but he’s not the one to talk when he’s feeling his face burning as well. Changkyun makes a pained sound next to him and Kihyun turns to see him hiding his face in his knees. 

The red haired man chuckles warmly at the sudden display of adorableness, making the mental note to hug his hybrid as soon as he parks the car. His hand travels to the younger’s head to caress softly behind his cat ear as he knows Changkyun loves it – “Do you want to know what my favorite day is, Changkyunnie?” Kihyun feels him nodding and smirks, ready to leave all his cheesiness out – “Every day next to you is my favorite, Kyun.”

_ “Ah Hyung~” –  _ Kihyun hears him muttering something like ‘Stop’, ‘So cheesy’ and ‘You’re killing me’ in between. The elder chuckles again for his cute behavior and focus back to the road, every second closer to their home. 

“You’ll need to tell me more about those kids though, they’re really cute.”

And Kihyun never heard the end of it. 

But it’s okay, he loves every second next to his beloved hybrid. 

  
  
  
  



	10. Your h---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emhhh, have no excuses, I'm sorry for the late update! but i have good news! Next chapter is ready so you won't need to way so long! anyway, hope you enjoy this!

_ Officially _ , Im Changkyun’s driving Kihyun crazy. 

And no, it’s not in the good kind of way. 

In the past week, there were moments when all Changkyun wanted to do was cling onto the red haired man and hug him as though the hybrid had never done before, take in as much of his scent as his nose allowed him, pepper him with shy kisses all over the skin he can reach and spoil the elder with all the love Changkyun can give. 

Then, some moments later the same boy walked away, sat at the other end of the couch awfully quiet, hugged his stupidly big stuffed hamster like a scolded kid and refused to talk with Kihyun at all cost. The red haired doesn’t really know what else he should do. 

Currently Changkyun’s sulking, or that’s what the little pout and narrowed eyebrows tell to the elder man. Kihyun sighs. Changkyun’s really testing his patience these last few days but well, the elder really has a weak spot for this hybrid that he doesn’t care those sudden changes of mood, even though it worries him deeply and just wants to make Changkyun happy again. 

“Changkyun? Baby, please tell me what’s wrong?” – Kihyun tries again, sitting in the couch next to him but still leaving a prudential space between them to not scare or piss the hybrid off – “Did I do something wrong?” – Changkyun finally reacts after long minutes of only staring at the infinity, shaking his head lightly to answer Kihyun’s question – “Something I said?” – The black haired hybrid repeats the same negative gesture from before, but that only makes Kihyun even more confused – “Tell me please, I’ll change anything only to make you happy.”

“It’s just…” - Changkyun starts nervously. Kihyun swallows the lump forming in his throat, nervous for whatever the younger has to say as well – “…J-just… Why do we need to go with  _ them _ the only day I can have you all by myself?!”

Kihyun’s cheeks tints red with the very weird straightforwardness coming from this shy hybrid. The elder shakes away that bubbly feeling Changkyun’s words left behind, this isn’t the moment to be having butterflies in the stomach, the younger’s still pissed and the red haired man just doesn’t want him to be anymore – “I thought you like Hyungwon.”

“But I like you  _ way _ more.” – Alright, Changkyun got him. 

“God Changkyun, can you stop saying those shameless adorable things? I want to hug you but you’re upset and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” – Changkyun blinks twice in confusion, as if he truly doesn’t understand the effect his words have on Kihyun. Then he leans his whole weight against Kihyun’s side and hides his face in the crook of the elder’s shoulder, smiling, as Kihyun notes. See? He’s driving him crazy and Kihyun  _ gladly _ allows him.

“That’s why you’re upset?” – Changkyun nods in his neck and Kihyun finally sighs, relieved. At least  _ now _ Changkyun has a reason, a very understandable and rational reason.  

“I missed you.” – The sound came muffled with Kihyun’s shirt. The hybrid makes himself comfortable snuggling closer in Kihyun’s chest and the elder is just too happy to push him away. For him, Changkyun’s the cutest creature in the world right now (or all the time actually) and all he wants to do is wrap his arms around his adorable hybrid and bring him impossible closer, maybe share a blanket for the rest of the day and pretend his friends aren’t pestering them to go to a place Kihyun doesn’t even know and definitively doesn’t want to go at all… he may ignore them as well for the rest of the day and just stay home with his beloved hybrid… the idea is very tempting him right now. 

“I missed you too baby.” – At the end, Kihyun  _ does _ wrap his arms around Changkyun’s thin figure and kisses the top of his head, hand coming to stroke behind his cat ears softly as he knows Changkyun likes, making the cat hybrid purr softly against him and Kihyun smiles. He really loves having his hybrid like this, between his arms – “I swear I’ll find a way to drop them after lunch okay? So we can spend the rest of the day together, maybe go to the cinema? Or the park? What do you think?” 

Soft, loving words are whispered against the younger’s ear. Changkyun blushes with the attention given to him but nuzzles his nose against his neck again and inhales deeply the scent he’s in love with the most, hands gripping his shirt trying to feel as much warm of Kihyun’s body as he can provide him… That is, before the characteristic ringtone of the elder’s best friend interrupted them and Changkyun moves away completely again pouting, sitting back where he was initially – “The nuisances are calling.” – The younger comments as sulky as he was before, and Kihyun can’t help but sighs, annoyed. 

_ ‘Nuisances, huh? Very accurate indeed’ _ Kihyun thinks bitterly before standing up to pick the phone. The cheerful voice of Minhyuk can be heard from his phone, too loud for his taste, especially at this hour of the day (it’s almost noon though) and after indicating the place where they’re meeting, Kihyun hangs up.

The red haired man stares at his hybrid once again, Changkyun’s blue eyes are staring back at him with that pleading look that has Kihyun almost kneeling on the floor and doing whatever the younger ask him to do, but he can’t – “Sorry Kyun, we should go or they won’t stop bugging us.”

Changkyun nods resignedly, getting up of the couch as well and following Kihyun outside. 

As they’re walking, Changkyun interlocked their arms together, searching for Kihyun’s warmth as the weather is getting colder those days. The elder lets him, even sneaking some pecks when Changkyun’s distracted, making him giggle like a schoolgirl in love. 

Whoever who would look at the pair, probably would think they’re embarrassingly in love.   

Which they are. 

  
  
  


 

 

The first thing Kihyun notices when he arrives to the McDonald’s closer to Minhyuk’s workplace, it’s the weird atmosphere around his three good friends. They’re attracting a lot of unwanted attention and it’s not only for their ridiculous good looks but for the scene they’re creating. Hyungwon’s glaring at Jooheon as if he’s planning his mysterious death, while Jooheon, scared as fuck, is sitting in front of the hybrid’s owner but not even trying to gaze at Minhyuk, who finally was sitting next to Hyungwon with a bright smile, oblivious of his companions and waving at them excitedly. 

The two newcomers don’t share a word, but only by their looks it’s obvious they’re thinking exactly the same thing  _ ‘And if we pretend we don’t know them?’  _ Kihyun shakes that thought away and drags Changkyun with him to sit with them. 

Changkyun decides to sit next to Jooheon, even glaring at him without Kihyun noticing. The red haired decides to sit next to the youngest, to calm the hybrid down a little bit and finally greets his bestfriends with a simple tired smile. 

Kihyun notices the white cat hybrid is suspiciously staring at his hybrid since he noticed them coming and confused, the red haired man decides to ask – “Won, what’s wrong?”

“Hyung, I think Changkyun is--  _ ouch. _ ” – The table shakes a bit as Changkyun hits Hyungwon not too subtly beneath it. The taller hybrid glares violently at his younger friend but then softened, giving a toothless smile to Kihyun – “I think Changkyun’s really hungry, hyung. You should feed him better.”

“Excuse you. Changkyun’s receiving the best diet of his life.” – The red haired man rolls his eyes but then glances at his hybrid a little bit worried – “Are you really hungry?”

“Starving.” – The youngest offers him a shy smile and Kihyun stands up. 

“Minhyuk, get up. We’re ordering now.”

“Geez Kihyun, Changkyun has you wrapped around his tiny fingers.”

“Shut up, as if you are any better.” - Kihyun playfully hits Minhyuk’s arm and both owners start to walk to the counter, or tried before Jooheon’s voice attracted their attention. 

“B-but g-guys--” - Whatever Jooheon wanted to say died in his throat when both hybrids turn to stare coldly at him. 

“Changkyun, Hyungwon.” – Minhyuk starts, now with a stern voice, so uncharacteristic of him for his usual bright personality, both hybrids stiffening by the sudden change of tone – “Keep your claws inside. I do not want any more incidents, okay?”

Hyungwon scoffs, annoyed, crossing his arms in his chest like a petulant child, while Changkyun pouts at his owner with sad puppy’s eyes. Kihyun sighs and walks again to stand next to the youngest and pecks his cheek – “Sorry Kyun, but Minhyuk’s right. Now behave while we’re ordering, okay?”

Changkyun nods, blushing a dark shade of red when Kihyun leans again to peck his cheek one more time.  

“Whipped Kihyun.”

“Shut up.”

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

Changkyun’s long gaze never left Kihyun’s back until Hyungwon cleared his throat, finally attracting the younger’s attention back to him – “Here,  _ now. _ ” – The elder hybrid motions the seat next to him, not leaving other option open to Changkyun to choose. 

Resigned, Changkyun slips in the mentioned seat, being finally bombarded with the questions he really doesn’t want to answer right now – “So, do you want to talk about this here? Or-”

“We don’t need to talk about this,  _ ever. _ ”

“Changkyun, this is really important, you are—”

“ _ Shhh. _ ” – The black cat hybrid covers Hyungwon’s mouth with both hands, turning to send a little glare at Jooheon, who both hybrids were trying to see as air by now. 

“Sorry I just… go to the bathroom.” – Jooheon walks or actually runs away to the bathrooms and for the first time Changkyun feels guilty, very guilty, as if the guilt is eating him inside… 

“Hyungwon we should--”

“I know.”

“Do you even know what I was trying to say?” 

“I know, because I feel exactly the same way.”

Hyungwon stares, Changkyun stares back and both of them nods. Decision has been taken. 

“We’re still not over with the other thing, you know?”

“Don’t worry hyung. I know exactly what it is and what you want to say.” – Changkyun sighs, a little bit sad – “I-I’ll talk with Kihyun-hyung later.”

“Talk huh? I know you’ll do more than just talk.” – The elder winks and Changkyun blushes only thinking in all the stuff Hyungwon’s implying. 

“HYUNG!!”

  
  


 

 

Ten minutes or so later Jooheon finally leaves the bathroom, thinking if he should go back to the table or go to his friends’ safe arms. Deciding that not pissing the hybrids off is the best option, walks to the table again and sits in front of them, trying to make the least amount sound he could so they won’t notice he’s back. 

But of course, they did. Hyungwon is the first one to look at Jooheon but then Changkyun turns around as well and Jooheon panics. 

“Are you really  _ that _ scared of us?” – Hyungwon directs the question directly to Jooheon, who gulps nervously. Even after such long time since Minhyuk got a hybrid, Jooheon has never truly shared a word with him and those words were kind of unexpected. 

“W-Well… no haha, y-you’re important to my two best friends and you make them happy and--” – Jooheon starts to babble and Changkyun, even if he doesn’t want to, finds him rarely adorable. Other that the annoying jealousy always growing on him every time the younger human is around Kihyun, he has absolutely nothing to hate the man. Actually Changkyun doesn’t hate this guy at all and for how good he knows Hyungwon, he’s completely sure the taller doesn’t hate him half of what he said he does. But Jooheon is just too much fun to tease and Hyungwon is sassy and a teaser by nature (Changkyun too, but he just hides it well) – “And well okay yes, hahaha just a little bit.”

The white cat hybrid looks at Changkyun raising an eyebrow and smirking, and as much as the teasing sounds so tempting, Changkyun shakes his head… But maybe later – “Well, don’t be.” – Changkyun finally,  _ finally _ says something to Jooheon and the surprise can’t be hidden when his two small eyes go as round as two plates immediately – “We’re not  _ that _ bad.”

“I know you aren’t bad hmm cat hybrids? But you hate me and well-”

“We don’t hate you as much as you think we do.” – Hyungwon interrupts, as if he knows exactly what Jooheon had to say – “We’re just possessive little shits-”

_ “Hey!”  _

“It’s in our primal instinct, after all we’re half cats.” – Hyungwon ignores Changkyun’s complain and pout and keeps talking…  _ ‘Exactly like his owner’  _ the younger bitterly thinks – “And hope you understand, Minhyuk’s  _ mine _ and Kihyun’s  _ his. _ ”

“Oh for pete’s sake! You thought I was- oh god, No, hell  _ no. _ ” – Jooheon explains, with a disgusted face neither Hyungwon nor Changkyun appreciate – “Like, do you have brothers?”

Changkyun gazes at his hybrid friend, but Hyungwon’s right staring back at him, both thinking the same thing, so Changkyun starts - “We don’t have brothers, or mother or family in general.”

“We were conceived with the only purpose of being sold in a near future.” – Hyungwon completes. Immediately Jooheon’s face drops, registering what the hybrids are trying to say – “Our only families are them.” - Hyungwon signals with his head to Minhyuk and Kihyun’s general direction, whom are still in the line waiting for their turn – “And well, Changkyun’s like a brother for me, so I guess that’s what you mean.”

“That’s-” – Jooheon looks pouty, sad even and that take for surprise to both hybrids – “That’s actually awful guys. I’m really sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s not like it’s your fault Jooheon and really, it’s not as bad as you think it is.” – Hyungwon demises his apology, not truly understanding what made him feel with the necessity of apologize in first place – “We’ve grown used to it.”

“If it’s not because of what I am and what happened to me, I wouldn’t have met Kihyun,  _ ever. _ ” – The smaller hybrid comments but that just makes Hyungwon want to tease, which he does.

“Oh god Kyun, stop. You’re, like, worse than Kihyun and that says a lot!”

“Shut up, you think the same as me!” 

Jooheon stares, amazed the interaction between the hybrids and finally smiles, showing those irresistible dimples everyone is in love with - “Actually I’m glad you two think that way, guys.” – Jooheon finally talks, attracting back their attention. Ever since Hyungwon came into Minhyuk’s life, the taller has never seen him smile like that, even worse when they became two against one when Kihyun adopted Changkyun, and seeing how sweet and how adorable he looks smiling, only makes the hybrids regret their whole aptitude against the younger human – “I’m really happy for my two best friends, I really am. Kihyun’s mood improved a lot since you came into his life, Changkyun. He now smiles more, he’s more reachable, not like how he was before. And Minhyuk has always been that annoying cheerful person, but since you came, he cares more. He cares about you a lot Hyungwon, about his work, about the food, about your wellbeing, about your everything, and that’s something not a lot of people out of little circle can relate.”

The hybrids blush with Jooheon’s words, not expecting such confession in the moment and place less appropriate – “And they’re both very important persons to me, so I’m happy to see them that way.”

“You’re exaggerating.” – Hyungwon says, still not believing completely what Jooheon said, but still happy because someone else thinks he’s any good to Minhyuk. 

“Well, I’ve known them both since I was in diapers, so believe me, I mean it. I see them completely as my brothers even if we don’t share blood, so you have literally nothing to worry about me stealing them from you.”

Hyungwon scoffs – “But they’re really good looking. You can fall for them.”

The disgusted face comes again - “You see them as good looking people because you’re in love with them but I still see them as those two annoying kids I used to play with… so, no, I won’t fall for them.” - Hesitantly Jooheon stares at Hyungwon, then at Changkyun, and realizing they aren’t glaring, he relaxes - “Sooooo… are we in good terms now?”

Changkyun’s satisfied with Jooheon’s words. Even happy because the human acknowledged his feelings for Kihyun and the way the latter feels about Changkyun. Hyungwon seems pleased as well with his words as Changkyun so they both nod, internally promising to never hurt Jooheon ever again. 

“Sure why not? I don’t want to be scolded again.” – Changkyun agrees, even offering Jooheon a shy smile that makes the lightly elder happier. 

“So… You two are like, very cute. Can I pet you a little-”

“Nope.” – Changkyun says right away. 

“If you want something to pet, go and buy your own hybrid.” 

“I’m seriously considering buying one for real, but definitely not a cat. Cats hate me”

It’s like something clicked inside Changkyun’s mind, giving him what he thinks is the best idea  _ ever _ – “A dog then? What else? What do you want from a hybrid?” – Changkyun asks excited, taking out of guard both of them but almost as lightning Hyungwon catches what he’s trying to say and even pushes Jooheon to answer those questions faster. 

“Yes, I think a dog is good, I love dogs.” – Jooheon starts, eyeing Changkyun suspiciously, then Hyungwon, especially because their tails twitched excitedly behind them and their cat ears are completely erect, waiting for his answer - “I guess they should be very talkative because I talk a lot myself and I’d want someone who can keep my pace. A male around my age I guess I’m not ready to build my own family so adopting a kid is a big no-no thing and… I don’t know… like cuddles? And hugs? I’m affectionate by nature.”

“We noticed.” 

Jooheon giggles softly remembering that’s why they didn’t like him in first place, shifting awkwardly in his seat for the intensity they’re staring at him – “So, why are you asking?”

The two hybrids shares a short conversation with their eyes, obviously one the human can’t understand and leaving him very confused, even more when both of them stand and starts dragging forcefully the human out of the shop. 

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

“Emh, hmm, Minhyuk?” – The elder between them hums in acknowledge, not gazing away from the place the employees are bringing the food, almost as if he’s savoring them with his eyes only - “Do you realize our hybrids are dragging Jooheon out?”

“That’s good, they’re finally including him in their life.” 

“Minhyuk, they’re leaving the joint.”

“Hmhmm.”

“Shouldn’t we… I don’t know… probably follow them or something?”

“Maybe. But Hyungwon and Changkyun are the sweetest hybrids in the world, they won’t hurt him.”

“It’s Jooheon we’re talking about.”

The blonde thinks some seconds before sighs resigned. 

“Damn, I hate when you’re right!” – Minhyuk almost cries when they leave the line. They were a person away from finally ordering their so-wished food and he’s  _ truly _ starving.

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

Changkyun arrives to their destined place out of breath. Maybe walking fast long kilometers, dragging a very grown man forcefully through long waves of people wasn’t really the best idea he had. Let’s not say they’ll be in real trouble later that day because they purposely ignored their owners’ calls several times until they gave up completely and just rushed behind their hybrids, following them to whatever place they wanted to be. 

They opened the door forcefully, causing a loud crack when the door slams against the wall, bringing the attention to everyone in the room, which were fairly a big amount of people. Counting Hoseok and Hyunwoo, there were two families more and some helpers, Mark and Jinyoung as Changkyun remembers they’re called. Whatever, any of them are really important when two cat hybrids are in a very important mission, dragging Jooheon to the backrooms, directly to the place they know  _ he _ is going to be. 

And Minhyuk and Kihyun just stare puzzlingly at their beloved hybrids, even apologizing with the shop’s owners when they just act as if they’re not there at all. 

“What the—Hyungwon! Changkyun! And whoever you are! Where are you going?!” – Hoseok shouts behind them, annoyed the younger hybrid notices, but Hyungwon just demises him with a simple: “We’re attending this new customer ourselves, hyung!” 

And Jooheon has never been more confused in his life. 

Jooheon just lets himself being dragged through the hallways, finally giving up and accepting his fate, stopping in a place very similar to a nursery by the adorable animals painted in the walls. Hyungwon’s the one entering the room, and finally he dares to ask to the remaining hybrid what the hell are they doing there – “So… hmm… will you tell me why are we here?”

Changkyun can just stare at him as if he has asked the stupidest question ever asked. But in Jooheon’s opinion, it’s a very reasonable thing to ask - “We’re getting what you asked for.”

“You mean---” 

The door opens and Hyungwon appears, dragging a boy out in the same way he did with Jooheon some minutes ago. The human almost feels pity for him – “Gunhee, say hi to Jooheon!”

“Eh... Hi?” – The dog hybrid shyly greets, blushing when his eyes meet Jooheon’s. That was adorable in Changkyun’s opinion, almost wanting to presence the whole interaction, but Hyungwon, tugging at his shirt tells him it’s time for them to go.

“Hello Gunhee.” – Despite his confusion, greets the adorable blushing hybrid back, and when said hybrid smiles back, Jooheon understand why his two best friends are so fucked. 

  
  


 

 

Kihyun, as soon as he sees his hybrid, walks to him to give him a big hug, not even caring about the rest of the people in the room. Thankfully the new helpers are already showing the buyers some hybrids in the playground so they’re alone with only the nuisances called best friends, Hyunwoo and Hoseok. 

The red haired mantakes a small step aback, only letting a little space between their bodies, enough to hold the younger’s face between his hands and kissing the top of his nose – “Thank you, Kyunnie.” - The younger hybrid tilts his head in confusion, but that only makes the elder coo at how cute he looks doing that – “For helping my friend of course.”

Changkyun smiles sweetly, reaching for the hands still in his and holding them between his own, enjoying how warm Kihyun feels and how goddamn good he smells right now, that’s really doing stuff to his stomach and heart, and probably every part of his small body – “I’m so proud of you, Kyun.”

The younger’s tail wiggles excitedly behind him, happy with those little words Kihyun said but they mean the world for Changkyun. It’s way too obvious the effect Kihyun has over the hybrid, how the joy is dancing in his whole face and the pretty blush creeps into his cheeks makes him look adorable in Kihyun’s eyes – “Hyung~” - Changkyun closes his eyes, waiting for Kihyun to get the hint and certainly he did, approaching the hybrid slowly until they’re mere millimeters away. 

Then something hard comes between their lips and Changkyun frowns. 

“Public display of affection is not allowed in my shop.” – The younger hybrid recognizes Hyunwoo’s voice easily and even if he loves the man, he never hated his presence as much as now. 

“Aww dear! Let them be! They’re adorable!” – Hoseok’s says with a higher tone, alongside him, Hyungwon’s complaining for ruining ‘such a beautiful moment’ between the two smaller boys, and next to them Minhyuk’s rolling his eyes, even complaining because his plans were ruined, but for real, he wasn’t even complaining anymore as soon as Hyungwon explained the whole plan. 

“So, what should we do now?” – The blond human asks. Kihyun thinks some seconds before asking his hybrid what he wants to do instead. 

“Should we go to the cinema with them? Or maybe go home?” 

“Home hyung, please” – Kihyun nods, apologizing with Minhyuk but right now the red haired man feels like going home too, so he starts walking to the exit, being followed immediately by Changkyun. 

“Oh, wait Kyunnie.” - But before they can reach the door, Hoseok stops them, looking worriedly at Changkyun – “If you need help with your-”

“Bye Bye, Hoseokkie-hyung!” – Changkyun doesn’t let him finish the sentence, immediately griping Kihyun’s wrist and pulling them out of the shelter. Kihyun looks dumbfounded at the black cat hybrid rushing them direction of the apartment and when they’re a street away his brain finally snapped. 

“Okay Changkyun, what’s wrong with you, Hyungwon, and Hoseok today?” – He doesn’t sound angry or anything but the younger panics when that question is thrown at him. A street full of people isn’t the best place to be confessing  _ that _ to his owner, so with pleading eyes Changkyun gazes at his red haired owner, hoping this is enough to convince him – “You’re worrying me, it’s a hybrid thing or something?”

“Y-yes, this is  _ definitively _ a hybrid thing.” – Changkyun replies hurriedly, hoping it’s enough answer for Kihyun. Then he sees the elder smiling and finally breathes again. 

“Well, if you need me or something, don’t doubt to ask, Okay?” 

Oh,  _ for sure _ he’ll ask for help later.  

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

Once they reached the apartment, both regret not taking Minhyuk’s invitation to eat together or at least buying food when they were on their way. Kihyun can feel his stomach screaming for food and for the pleading look in Changkyun’s eyes, his fallen cat ears and his tail laying flat between his legs makes him feel extremely guilty – “Let me cook something really fast okay?” – Kihyun pats the younger’s head softly and rushes to the kitchen, already taking out the chicken from the refrigerator and looking for the rest of the necessary ingredients. 

“Kyun, it’s fried chicken okay? Or do you prefer something else?” – Kihyun asks, raising his voice a little bit thinking the younger may be in the living room or even laying in his bed waiting for the food, but when a little “anything’s good” comes right from behind him the red haired man yelps and almost chops off one of his fingers. He didn’t hear Changkyun approaching him at all and finding only few centimeters behind him scared him a little bit. 

“Can I help?” – Changkyun shyly asks, standing next to Kihyun to see what he is doing. 

“No, I actually want you as far of the oil as possible.” – Kihyun starts pushing him out of the kitchen, but Changkyun turns around, pouting at the elder. The look is so cute that Kihyun can only leans on and plant a little peck in his lips, and admiring how round Changkyun’s eyes go and how dark is the blush raising to his cheeks. Adorable. 

“But Hyung~” 

“I may teach you how to cook other day, okay? But now, your security is my number one priority.”

Call him overprotective, but he can’t see Changkyun getting hurt and there’s a lot of stuff in the kitchen he would prefer the younger never touch. 

After a little whining and complaining under his breath, Changkyun decides to set the table to at least help the elder with that. Meanwhile, Kihyun focuses back on preparing the mixture and finally frying the chicken. 

It smells heavenly, and not only because he cooked it. The hybrid sits excited with those shiny eyes Kihyun’s in love with, waiting for the food and Kihyun’s just too happy to give him what he’s craving for. 

They talked a lot that afternoon, Changkyun told him some stuff about this Gunhee guy, their past together and why the younger thought he was the perfect hybrid for Jooheon.  Now that Changkyun’s finally getting comfortable around people, Kihyun knows a little bit more of Changkyun’s past, mostly the good parts but also the bad ones after pestering Hoseok a whole week straight. 

No one, not even himself, can blame him to be overprotective with Changkyun. But he’s so precious in Kihyun’s eyes and that smile is what he wants to protect the most. 

Other than eating and watching TV, they don’t have a lot of stuff to do. Well, actually Kihyun should be trying those new recipes for the restaurant but he’s just to engrossed with the hybrid between his arms and Changkyun’s just too warm and too comfortable to cuddle with to even move a finger.

But after some hours, it’s getting late and the two of them haven’t  moved for a while, so thinking he should be preparing dinner by now, Kihyun moves the hybrid a little bit. 

“Kyunnie, go and take a bath.” – Kihyun orders him but the hybrid completely and shamelessly ignored him, going to cuddle the elder back, holding him even closer and hiding his face in Kihyun’s neck. Said man tries to fight the smile, but at the end he laughs when Changkyun touches one of his ticklish parts. 

“Kyunnieee, I need to cook.” – Kihyun tries to sound as strict as his honey-like voice allows him, but his tone betrayed him, sounding way more gentle than intended. Of course the hybrid won’t obey him.  

“Nu-uh.” - Changkyun moves to straddle his lap, arms immediately going to circle his neck and hugs him tightly, enough to not give any possibility to Kihyun to pry the hybrid away. The red haired man’s hands instinctively move to hold his waist, pulling him closer to his body in fear Changkyun would fall if he moves to much. 

“You’re very affectionate today.” – Kihyun comments, a hand resting on his lower back, just above where his tail in connected with his body, other traveling to his head and stroking right behind one of his cat ears, earning long purrs from the back of his throat as his body shakes a little bit. 

“Does this bother you?” – The younger puts a little distance between them, enough to look at Kihyun’s eyes. The slightly taller smiles slightly, leaning in to peck his lips a third time that day. For some reason he can’t understand, that day he felt the necessity to kiss Changkyun more often. It’s like if a strange force he can’t control is telling him to do it, and damn Changkyun has pretty and very soft lips. 

“No, at all.” – He  laughs a little bit at the hybrid’s reddened cheeks, but stops as soon as Changkyun leans again but this time for a deeper kiss. 

The way Changkyun kisses him is a bit shy, innocent and inexperienced, so it doesn’t take long for Kihyun to take control. The elder tilts the back haired hybrid’s head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss just a little bit. The hand that was in Changkyun’s hair moves to caress it softly, trying to remain innocent and just enjoy their lips moving here and there.

Or that was the plan, but everything changed as soon as Changkyun pokes his lips with his tongue and it’s like something warm passed through Kihyun, immediately opening his mouth to meet the younger’s tongue. 

Kihyun doesn’t understand the sudden heat in him, or that insatiable desire to carry Changkyun to his bed right now and… no, bad Kihyun, bad. However, any thought left his mind when Changkyun softly whimpered into his mouth, hands pushing him to lay on the couch and immediately climbing on him to going back to kissing him, this time not wasting a second to slip his tongue into the younger’s mouth exploring every single surface of his hot cavern. 

The red haired man feels kind of dizzy. Kissing Changkyun feels like testing one of the most addictive drugs, one that Kihyun seems unable to get tired of. While the younger’s hands are in a tight grip around Kihyun’s shoulders, the elder seems he can’t keep his hands still, slowly traveling them around Changkyun’s thighs.

Damn, Changkyun has beautiful thighs. 

The younger doesn’t seem he wants to stop and Kihyun’s too far gone to try to stop himself. A hand slips under his shirt, caressing with his fingertips the soft, pale and irresistible tummy beneath, in his mind planning to leave a line of bite marks there, but right now, all Kihyun wants to do is keep kissing his lips until they get numb. 

His hand travels upwards further until reach his chest, his thumb grazing with Changkyun’s very pink nipple and the sound the younger lets go is almost the cutest thing Kihyun has heard. 

But then, something clicks in his brain, stopping his movements immediately. 

What the hell is he doing?!

“H-Hyung?” – Changkyun says panicking seeing the elder getting up, reaching for his wrist to stop him.

“Go and take a bath Changkyun. I need to go and cook dinner.”

“B-but H-Hyung I—my-y he—“

“I said.” – Kihyun says with a cold tone, breaking the grip Changkyun had around his wrist forcefully and starts walking away – “Go and take a bath. I’ll cook the dinner.”

Those short minutes of silence in the apartment felt as torturous long hours, Kihyun hears a door closing and assuming Changkyun obeyed, allows himself to slam his head against the hard wall. But even the pain in the forehead is not half as painful as the look in Changkyun’s face when he walked away. 

He knows the younger hybrid may be sad, maybe upset, but all that is way better than he feeling Kihyun’s only using him to wind sexual frustration. That could saddened the elder man more, because for him is just too precious to let him think he’s a mere sex toy. 

He needs to apologize later, though. 

As promised, he cooked the dinner, even trying to cook some of Changkyun’s favorites as a silent apologize, but when Kihyun knocks on his door, he’s answered by a deep silence. 

Assuming again the younger would be hungry enough to get out and eat with him, Kihyun decides to take a fast bath to give him time, but as soon as he’s clean and dressed, he looks for his hybrid around the apartment again, but there’s nothing. 

Resigned, Kihyun starts to eat but it’s like the food has lost it flavor. It’s been a long while since he has eaten alone, already used to having someone to share some comments between bites, or at least the warm of seeing Changkyun’s pleased face when he’s truly enjoying the food. 

Ever since six years ago when he moved into the apartment or even before that, when his parents let him alone most of the time, silence wasn’t really strange during his meals. But after those months having Changkyun and the impact he has in Kihyun’s life, his absence can’t be missed. 

Giving up on the food, Kihyun walks again to Changkyun’s door and knocks softly but the latter doesn’t make any noise of approval so, deciding that invading his privacy isn’t the best option, he decides to talk through the door – “Kyunnie? Kyunnie, if you’re listening, I’m really sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have done that to you, forgive me, please?” 

Answered with silence, Kihyun takes it as a ‘no’ and with a heavy heart he walks to his room, ready to sleep alone that night. 


	11. Reject

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I started working this week and well... i'm a MESS right now. updates will be slower but i'm not abandoning this fic okay?!   
> Really hope you'll like this chapter btw ♥ and i promise i won't be so angst-y in the next chapters okiii??  
> let me know what do you think ♥

Kihyun’s heart drops somewhere near the floor seeing Changkyun run away from him one more time that day. Ever since things got a little out of hand two days ago on the couch, spending more than two seconds with the hybrid became almost impossible. The younger seems like he can’t stand being with Kihyun in the same room any longer and that is seriously hurting the red haired man deeply. He’s just looking for a little moment to hold Changkyun against his chest and apologize like his proud ass has never done before.  

At first he thought the hybrid was sulking. Perhaps in those few days, every once in a while, all Changkyun wanted to do is be alone and Kihyun respected that, but he can’t help but feel his heart breaking in millions of little pieces watching his hybrid ignoring him when he went to wake him up, or is already ‘asleep’ when Kihyun came home after work, in his own bed too much to Kihyun’s chagrin. That is destroying him, he misses his Changkyun so much, and people may think he’s overreacting because it’s not even 48 hours since their little ‘incident’ but every minute feels like a whole century for Kihyun.

So, that’s the reason why he’s in front of an already very familiar shop a second time that week, regretting every decision of life he has made until now. Hoseok spots him entering in the shop after the little bell above it ringed, and without exchanging a single word, the elder hybrid walks to his office while Hyunwoo takes his place in front of the shop, and Kihyun follows right behind him. Hoseok seems too used to his random visits.

After greeting the bunny hybrid, they sit in an awkward silence, mainly because Kihyun can’t find the words to explain him without including the ‘juicy’ parts. Hoseok stares at him and when they meet each other’s eyes, the elder arks an eyebrow. Hoseok really cares for both of them, but he doesn’t have the whole day for their regularly occuring drama, _really_.

“I… hmmm… well, Changkyun… he… how to say it…” – He’s hesitant, nervously staring at Hoseok’s arms and how easily they can throw him to the wall if he wants…

“God Kihyun, will you spit it out? Or we’ll spend the whole day here.”

“Shut up let me talk.” – The elder giggles, especially more when Kihyun rolls his eyes and his nervousness appears again. The red haired man sighs resignedly. Literally he doesn’t have anyone else to consult about Changkyun.

Minhyuk’s good, yes. He’s Kihyun’s best friend and has already a lot of experience with Hyungwon, but he’s not sure the blonde would be able to understand the ‘no sex allowed’ part in their relationship. Hyungwon is good too, but the white cat hybrid is super overprotective with Changkyun, which is okay but not really when talking about sex with him.

Hoseok isn’t much better, but he knows Changkyun the best, so yeah, that’s the reason why Kihyun’s there in first place.

“Okay, Changkyun doesn’t want to talk with me.”

“Tell me something new, please.” – Hoseok rolls his eyes, as he thought, he doesn’t have time for their daily drama.

“We did… things okay?”

“You did things, so?”

“Sexual things.”

“Sexual things...okay?”

“God, hyung!” – He finally lost the patience he doesn’t have, why Hoseok is acting as if the stuff he’s saying is nothing? He explains most of the situation, graphically saying what they did that day in the couch, something that has the hybrid trying to hold back his muscles and hitting the red haired man right in the face for doing _that_ thing with _his_ baby, but Hoseok takes long breaths and listens carefully until the end, especially because for the face Kihyun has right now makes it obvious to the elder he’s indeed suffering too – “-and I rejected him and as much as his face hurt me I think it’s the best for him. I just want to protect him, you know? The whole ‘he’s not adult until he hits his first heat’ and he knows it very well, I don’t want him to feel obligated to please me sexually because that’s not what I want from him…Just- just-  I just want him to forgive me, hyung”

“You know Kihyun.” – The elder starts, shaking his head and rubbing his temples with his index fingers as if he’s trying to ease a growing headache. Wow, Kihyun should be the one who is really frustrated right now – “The first time you came to the shelter I really thought you were smart, like, how much do you know about hybrids?”

“I just know a little from the stuff Hyungwon and Changkyun have said to me, but not really much?” – Hoseok nods, standing to pick something in one of the cabinets at the other side of the room. Sitting back with two items Kihyun can’t fully recognize in his hands.

“I’ll explain this to you only once, so listen carefully.” – Hoseok says, a little bit annoyed, a little bit worried – “I don’t really know how to explain this to a human, but translating it in your language… before our first heat our bodies and our minds are similar to kids, we are super innocent. Once we’re close to our heat we start to act as curious teenagers, wanting to know what sex is and how it feels.”

Kihyun feels as if he wants to cover his ears and hide Changkyun in a little crystal box, he doesn’t want to know what is coming next, but at the same time, he _does_ already suspect what’s truly happening and right now Kihyun feels like slapping himself hard in the face… with a rock - “Once we hit the first heat, our whole body feels as if we’re submerged in an active volcano, it’s like if the heat is eating us from inside, our body’s screaming to us to be fucked like bunnies.”

“ _Oh god, please stop._ ” – Kihyun finally says, covering his ears to block the words. But Hoseok’s not there to wait for Kihyun to get his shit together, forcing him to listen until the end.

“When you came here two days ago I was expecting you to come back again, I could smell the heat in Changkyun’s body miles away and probably when you k-kissed him – _God give me patience because if you give me strength I’ll kill him_ \- you triggered his heat. So, Kihyun you don’t need to worry about trespassing some boundaries, Changkyun wanted you to fuck him.”

“Hoseok, _please._ ”

“I need to admit I should give you two golden medals. One for your impeccable self-control and another one for your stupidity. Not everyone is capable to feel the hybrids’ pheromones and just not act on it. You gained my respect, Kihyun.”

“ _Hyung._ ”

“He’s not avoiding you because he doesn’t want to talk with you or because he doesn’t like you anymore, or because he hates you or whatever you were thinking. Changkyun’s ignoring you because he’s in heat and doesn’t want you to see him like that. Probably after you rejected him he thought the worse and doesn’t want to burden you.”

“He would never!”

He puts the first item on the table, Kihyun’s eyes opened in surprise and a little bit of guilt and pain, his Changkyun’s in pain and he didn’t do anything to help him, he’s the worst owner in the world –“These are suppressants, give him one when you arrive home and the next dose every three hours. That’ll ease the pain for few hours… You can’t miss the schedule once Kihyun or the pain will hit him stronger than ever, okay?”

Kihyun nods, taking the item with him and careful mental notes to no forget anything – “You already know the other way to help him, _right_?” – The elder hybrid talks again. Kihyun stares up at him but something tells him he already knows what is it, confirming his suspicious when Hoseok puts in the table the second item and the younger can’t help but blush as bright as his hair.

However, Kihyun takes the condoms as well and gets up ready to head home after thanking the elder, but before he can exit the room Hoseok’s voice stops him – “Take care of him Kihyun. He’s a very important person to me.”

And Kihyun silently promises to him he will, _always_.

 

 

 

Hyunwoo sees Kihyun running out of the shop and turns to stare at his hybrid. Hoseok has a simple toothless smile in his face and the shop’s owner can’t help but smile back – “Heat issues?”

“Heat issues.”

“Did you-”

“I trust him, Hyunwoo, I really do.” - Hoseok says, as if he knows what Hyunwoo was trying to say, which he does – “I know he’ll make the right decision.”

The elder walks over to where his hybrid’s standing and pecks his forehead softly – “And here I am, thinking you would have threatened his life as the overprotective mom you are.”

“Oh believe me honey, he already knows.” - Hoseok laughs mischievously, leaning on to kiss Hyunwoo’s lips instead with a little smile – “Now, go back to work, you lazy old man.”

 

**~*~**

 

 

It’s hot, extremely hot. Suffocatingly hot.

His whole body feels as if it’s on fire and even the cold water can’t calm him down. Changkyun lays almost unconsciously on the floor under the shower, trying to ease the pain, _the heat_ , but it’s just impossible.

He knows what this is. Other hybrids described to him the symptoms so well, but the pain is just unimaginable, something that can’t be described with any word, something that can’t be compared with any other kind of pain, because this is _way_ worse.  

He hasn’t touched himself in these two whole days. He tried once but it felt so wrong, so incorrect and didn’t try again. His body doesn’t want his hand anyway, he doesn’t even know what he wants right now, but he just _wants_ and _needs_ something else. Changkyun also knows he needs some kind of relief or his body just will burn him alive from inside.

Even in his almost unconscious state, the black cat hybrid still hears the door slamming open, someone entering in the apartment and his fast steps around the house calling for his name. His owner is looking for him and Changkyun doesn’t have the strength to get up and greet him as he always did in the past. God, the younger can’t even think about being close to Kihyun right now, because damn his smell is already making him dizzy with lust and dragging his beloved one into something he doesn’t want to do is the last thing Changkyun wants to do.

Forget it, he wants to drag Kihyun into this, throw those annoying clothes away and feel him skin to skin, smell the aroma Changkyun has been in love with since the very first moment he laid his eyes on Kihyun, oh how much Changkyun loves how he smells…

 _Pain_.

Changkyun shouldn’t be thinking like this, his whole body aching with the simple thought and doesn’t make him any better than the steps are walking right where he’s lying on the floor.

“Changkyun!!!!” – The younger hears the panic in his voice, the worry and even a little bit of regret and pain, which are seriously all the things he doesn’t want to hear from his human, a human he seriously adores. Immediately a pair of arms pulls him out of the floor, pushing him in a sitting position, leaning his body against the elder to keep him up – “God Changkyun, are you okay?”

Dumb question, of course he’s not okay.

Kihyun’s hands around him feel so good, so cold against his burning nude skin and suddenly Changkyun feels his body recovering the strength he thought he didn’t have anymore to cling onto him. Kihyun’s characteristic overly sweet scent filled his nose, he can’t help himself and wrap his arms around his neck and pull the elder’s body closer to his. The younger wants to smell him properly, feel him and maybe taste him. Yes, Changkyun wants to taste him, he remembers it well, his taste, how his tongue felt against his sensitive neck, how his lips feel against Kihyun’s soft ones, and how good the elder’s hands felt on his hips, keeping him in place close to his body.

 _Pain_.

Shit he needs Kihyun.

He wants Kihyun.

“Hyung.” – Changkyun cries, having Kihyun like this is good, but simply it’s not enough. Kihyun’s hand finds its way to his hair and strokes it softly, almost comforting the shaking hybrid – “Hyung, it hurts, hurts too much.”

“Shh baby shh I know, I’ll take care of you now.” – The red haired man maneuvers him into his arms to carry Changkyun into his room, even grabbing a towel on his way and wrapped it around his shoulders. The hybrid still refuses to let him go the whole time, even encircling his legs around Kihyun’s waist, and his tail… well his tail is in some place wrapped between Kihyun’s hips and legs.

Slowly the red haired man lays him down in a bed, Kihyun’s Changkyun notices, totally not caring about his wet state and the white mattress and sheets he’s probably dirtying right now. Changkyun’s still glued to his whole body and refuses to let the elder go, even whining loudly when Kihyun tries to pry the younger off of him, but only achieving a little space between their bodies, enough to look at his eyes – “Don’t worry baby, I’ll make the pain go away, you’re going to be alright, Changkyun. I promise.” – But then, Kihyun tries to walk away and the hybrid stops him again, tightening the deadly grip around the elder’s shoulders.

“Hy-hyung please, d-don’t go.” – Changkyun didn’t realize he was crying until Kihyun whips his tears away gently with his thumbs, shushing him softly and even pecking his nose in an innocent act.

Damn, anything about Changkyun screams innocent right now.

“I won’t leave you baby, ever. I’ll bring you something to ease the pain, okay?” – Changkyun doesn’t want anything other than Kihyun, especially if he needs to leave his side to get it – “Kyunnie, it’s just a moment.”

“Hyung, I-I don’t want it, I just- hyung I just-” – Words are so difficult to form right now, Changkyun doesn’t sound coherent anymore but he knows two things, he’s in pain and Kihyun’s the only capable to help him with it, the only one Changkyun wants to help him. Kihyun tries to break free again, remove the hybrid away but it’s easier said than do.  – “Hyung I-I just want _you._ ”

“Cha-” – Kihyun never gets the rest of the words out when he’s interrupted by a pair of lips against him, in a desperate and hungry kiss. His hands travel to Kihyun’s soft locks, trying to feel him more, to press their lips harder. It’s rough, uncoordinated and out of control. Changkyun moves his lips hard against the elder’s mouth, even biting his lower lip hard to demand entrance. There’s hesitation in Kihyun’s side, and damn, Changkyun just wants it to not be there anymore, to kiss him again as he did that day, to touch him as he pleased, to feel him, he wants Kihyun to just _do_ something already.

Changkyun’s mind is clouded, as if every thought is pushed outside his mind and he just wants to feel and only feel. It’s like if he forgot everything, who he is, who Kihyun is, where they are, their relationship, even their moments together. It’s like if his body and mind were in different paths right now, and right in the moment his body is only reacting by itself and what only matters is the heat spreading through him. It’s not a warm heat or a comforting heat, it’s the opposite, it’s frustrating, painful and annoying and Changkyun just wants it to go away. It’s like his cat side is winning over his human side and right now it’s only his purest and most primal instinct.

_Overheat._

Changkyun already hit his limit.

The younger stares at Kihyun’s face right above him. He didn’t notice when he pulled the elder into the bed or when he pushed Kihyun down to climb in and straddle his lap. But he can see perfectly everything about Kihyun’s right now, his messy clothes and his messy but very adorable hair. He stares at Kihyun’s eyes and it’s like if he can stare at himself right through them.

Changkyun’s unrecognizable. To start it, his fangs and claws are out, they’re small but still shaper than humans’ and easily can hurt anyone around him. His eyes are a darker blue probably clouded with lust, deep and could be easily confused with black, almost as if he’s staring at the night sky, but without the stars.

Changkyun’s a mess. Even if he’s a cat hybrid this feline-like figure isn’t something Changkyun has ever seen on him. But behind all that, and despite Kihyun’s trying to hide it, the black haired man still can see clearly the terror dancing in his eyes, and if that’s only what Changkyun can see, then it’s just unimaginable how the elder is feeling right now.

Changkyun, now that his brain’s working more than before, notices in his messy clothes the blood. Blood coming from his shoulders. The shoulders where his claws are digging.

And there’s more blood. Blood in his mouth. The mouth Changkyun has been assaulting just few seconds ago.

So, the responsible one for the blood could only be Changkyun.

What the hell is Changkyun doing right now? To Kihyun from all the people. The same Kihyun who opened his home and his heart to welcome Changkyun with open arms. The same Kihyun who cooked every day for him with the biggest smile the hybrid had seen in his life in the face because his only pleasure is Changkyun’s happiness. The same Kihyun who is always ready to hug him and kiss him every morning when he wakes up and late at night when they can be together. The same Kihyun with whom he has shared his most beautiful memories, and was with him even during those sad days where Changkyun just needed someone. Kihyun has been there in the good and bad moments, and never left Changkyun’s side when he needed him the most. Kihyun, the Yoo Kihyun he’s so terribly in love with.

The same Kihyun who sworn protect him from everything hurtful at all cost.

But who is protecting Kihyun from _him_?

“H-hyung I’m sorry.” – Changkyun sobs, climbing out of Kihyun’s lap and rushing to the very end of the bed, in the corner afar from Kihyun’s body and hides his face in his legs, ashamed for such terrible treatment against his beloved owner.

Damn, Kihyun could probably be thinking of kicking him out of his life right now and Changkyun would just accept it, because he did something awful to the only person he calls his family.

He was so selfish and a complete idiot. He didn’t stop a second to ask or at least think about what Kihyun wanted. He doesn’t deserve someone as precious as Kihyun in his life.

Changkyun feels the bed losing the weight of Kihyun’s body and this time he didn’t try to stop him. The younger’s regretting everything he did and wishes he could be brave enough to look up and apologize with Kihyun, because that’s the least he can do right now. But despite wanting to do that, he’s too much of a coward to see the person he loves the most walking away from him, not again.

Soft steps walk to the door and Kihyun opens it to finally leave.

Kihyun really leaves.

And for Changkyun, that’s just the best, because he prefers one hundred times of heats without help than seeing that look in Kihyun’s eyes again.

He doesn’t notice the elder coming back until there’s weight in the bed again, shifting closer to the hybrid until he is in front of Changkyun one more time, and the younger breaths, trying to control his impulses again. Bad move, because now Kihyun’s scent empowered his senses again and Changkyun gives everything of him to not react – “Changkyun, drink this please. You’ll feel better.”

But Changkyun shakes his head. He just doesn’t trust himself enough to be close to the elder, left alone look at him right now. Kihyun, however, is not the one to give up easily so, he takes Changkyun’s chin, lifting his head up enough to meet his eyes, which causes the younger’s stomach to twitch in a kind of weird but pleasurable way. Kihyun’s smiling – “I said I’ll take care of you, remember? Now take this and you’ll see this would be like magic for your body, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun doesn’t have any more energy to fight, so slowly he opens his mouth, taking the pill and finally drinking the water Kihyun brought for him.

Suppressants. That’s not what Changkyun wants but that’s definitively what his body needs right now.

Slowly, he can feel the effect of the pill lowering down the overwhelming heat, leaving only a kind of weird warmth behind but still more manageable than before. Kihyun never left his side and as soon as Changkyun’s eyes, teeth and claws go back to normality, Kihyun reaches for his hybrid and pulls him into a tight embrace.

Changkyun’s confused, mainly because he’s still a bit scared Kihyun would return him back to the shelter and never see him again and a hug wasn’t exactly what he was expecting Kihyun to do. But the elder’s whispering soft words in his ear, even getting up to pick some clothes and help the younger to get dressed. Throwing the drenched towel away and ignoring the sheets that are a little bit wet, the red haired man pulls Changkyun into his arms and lays them both down, even caressing the younger’s hair trying to calm the hybrid down, who is a shaking mess by now.

The younger dares to look into Kihyun’s eyes again, and all the fear they had inside is replaced with an overgrowing fondness Changkyun’s still not used to – “I-I’m sorry, hyung.”

“I’m sorry too Kyun, I should have done something sooner.”  

“B-but I, I--”

“You weren’t in your right mind, I understand that.” – Kihyun completes, but actually the younger doesn’t even know himself what he was trying to say.  The red haired man shifts the younger closer to his body, kissing the top of his head when it was close enough – “Don’t worry Kyun, It’s not your fault.”

“B-but I-I hurt you.”

“Doesn’t matter. That doesn’t even hurt anymore.” – Kihyun offers him a little smile that has the younger’s insides melting with the pureness and adorableness in it. But then, Kihyun turns serious again and the younger panics – “Changkyun, hope you understand this. I didn’t adopt you for sexual purposes, I’m not one of those perverted ex-owners you had in the past, waiting for you to hit your first heat to use you as a sexual toy. You’re important to me Changkyun, very very important and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.”

“B-but I--”

“If we happened to have sex some day I hope we can do it because you wanted to, and not because you needed to.”

Changkyun looks up, still entangled in Kihyun’s embrace and stares regretfully at the damage he has done. Kihyun changed his shirt so he can’t see how deep his injures are, but he can see his lip and that really hurt him.

“I-I’m sorry again.”

“Don’t worry, it’s really nothing.”

Now that the pill is doing wonderful things to him and Changkyun’s almost back to how he usually is, the long hours without sleep finally hit him and feeling exhausted as he has never been before. Changkyun snuggles into chest getting comfortable there, getting enough courage to call Kihyun softly and after a little and gentle ‘Yes Kyun?’ Changkyun says what he wanted to say so much - “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And hyung.” – Kihyun hums in acknowledgement, getting back to kissing the top of his head while trying to make the hybrid to fall asleep with his gentle caresses through his back– “… I’m seriously in love with you.”

There’s silence. A deep and very uncomfortable silence follows his little shy confession and Changkyun doesn’t know if he should take his words back or apologize or run away, but Kihyun’s arm pulls him closer to his body, kissing his forehead one more time – “It’s time to sleep Kyun, I bet you’re tired.”

And damn, those words are more painful than a million of heats together.

Because Changkyun now thinks Kihyun doesn’t love him in the way Changkyun’s in love with him.

 

 


	12. Selfish wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyssss, Are you there? (heh)
> 
> Sooooo. I'm sorry for the long wait! hope this 9k Chapter is worthy for this 4 weeks delay!  
> anyway... WTF MONSTA X KILLED ME WITH THIS COMEBACK!!! I'M SO FUCKING IN LOVE AND OMG THEY'RE 7 WALKIGN SINS!  
> What is your fav song? Because damn, i still can't choose!

Changkyun sighs in relief once his heat break off.

The worst four days of his existence. 

The last 48 hours of heat were _way_ more bearable to Changkyun after Kihyun gave him the suppressants. The younger won’t say he enjoys be in heat or that he’s waiting excitedly for the next one -that’s for sure- but at least he didn’t feel like he needed to fuck in order to survive.

Kihyun…

Well, Kihyun never told him he loves Changkyun back, Changkyun didn’t bring it back to discuss it with him either. It’s like if he’s pretending the cat-hybrid never said those words out loud and in part Changkyun’s thankful, though he doesn’t know how he should act in front of the elder after a silent reject.

Kihyun’s treating him as always, even better considering the younger was in pain few days ago, leaving later to work those two days and arriving home earlier to be sure Changkyun was okay. His hours of sleep were reduced noticeably but Kihyun never skipped the schedule once, even calling Changkyun every three hours during work hours to remind him to take the pills on time.

He’s a good owner, Changkyun can’t deny that.

Other than platonic touches, light petting and goodnight forehead kisses, Kihyun never tried to touch him again. Changkyun didn’t try to touch him either after what happened before, too scared to hurt Kihyun again. It’s like a kind of thick and tall wall has grown between them and both of them don’t know what to do with it.

Changkyun hasn’t seen his shoulders. Kihyun had been extra careful to not undress in front of Changkyun those days, but with the way he avoids being touched there the most it’s obvious that it’s hurting him a lot, despite the uncountable times the elder had assure him of _exactly_ the opposite.

Changkyun wanted to do something meaningful for him, wanted to give him something to make Kihyun forget his awful behavior from before and definitively make him ‘the happiest man alive’…

… But Kihyun’s far from being happy when he’s staring at Changkyun with such regretful, sad and upset eyes.

The younger’s heart clenches painfully in his chest just looking the disappointed look on his face and all he wants to do is take his words back, but he just _can’t_. This is something Changkyun really wants to do, he can’t keep feeling as a nuisance in this little home and he hopes Kihyun will learn how to forgive him hopefully in a near future. This is the best for both of them and the younger knows it.

Damn, Changkyun’s really reconsidering telling him to forget it and maybe cuddle Kihyun under a thick blanket in the couch while watching a romantic-comedy as a sappy couple (they are), when every madness is covered with those sad eyes that have him weak in his knees – “Why? Just Changkyun _why_? Aren’t you happy here?”

Changkyun’s eyes water with the tone Kihyun’s using. Hurting his beloved one wasn’t in his plans, will never be and never has been. The young hybrid really thought Kihyun wouldn’t mind, but again he’s proven wrong - “I am, Hyung. I really am.”

“Then, _why_?” – Kihyun, who was initially standing beside the kitchen island, moves to sit next to Changkyun on the couch, taking one of Changkyun’s hands with both of his, as if he’s begging the younger, but Changkyun already took his decision that day and there’s nothing Kihyun could say or do right now to make him change his mind – “A-are you bored here? Don’t you want to be here anymore? Is it the movies? Or the books? Do you want me to buy you something else? Please, just tell me what I can do to make you stay, I’d do anything Kyun, _anything_ ”

Changkyun’s cat-ears hang down with those words and how desperate they sounded, he himself feels like crying right now, especially when Kihyun pulls him into a tight embrace and remembering this is the closest he’s being to the elder’s man those past few days just makes Changkyun tighten the hold, hiding his face in the elder’s chest and inhaling his scent, he’s seriously going to miss this so much - “P-please Hyung, Just—Just l-let me go”

“Y-you really want this, r-right?” -  Changkyun nods into his chest and feels the red haired sighing, as if he’s finally giving up – “W-when?”

“T-Tomorrow morning”

“That’s so fast! Changkyun you can’t just throw a bomb at me like that and just assume I’ll be ready in less than eight hours!”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“W-where?”

“I don’t know, Hyungwon Hyung will help me find a place that accepts hybrids.”

“So, you don’t even know where you are going?! And you expected me to say “ _Sure, go ahead, I don’t mind_ ” and just let you go?! Changkyun this is a big deal!!” – Kihyun pushes Changkyun away from his body, holding his shoulders to make the hybrid look at him. The younger, in the other hand, can’t meet his eyes right now, now staring at his hands neatly intertwined in his lap.

“Kyun.” – Changkyun notes Kihyun took a long breath, trying to calm himself and starts with a kind of sweet and patient voice, something the elder’s definitively _not_ feeling right now – “Can you, I don’t know, wait a little bit longer so we can work something out?”

“No.” – The cat-hybrid replies with a small shy voice, but Kihyun still can hear him clearly and loudly, and finally sighs again.

“ _Why_?”

“Because Hyung, I know you’ll find a way to convince me, and this is something I _really_ want to do.”

“You can’t blame me for wanting you to stay, Kyun!!”

Hyungwon, who was silently standing in the kitchen observing those two fools interacting the whole time, can’t handle it anymore, they’re being a little overdramatic here and the tallest just wants to slap some sense into their dumb brains, for real – “Can you two big drama queens, stop for a moment? I feel like if I’m watching a bad American soap opera. Hyung, Changkyun’s not _leaving_ you, He’s just asking for a _job_ and you Im Changkyun, can you stop acting as if you’re actually leaving him? You’re just asking him for a fucking _job_ , god damn it!”

“It’s not a “ _just a job_ ” Hyungwon. It’s a _job_ we are talking about!” – The elder glares at his friend’s hybrid, almost throwing firey draggers at him with his eyes only, but Hyungwon’s been immune to Kihyun since a long time ago – “A job _out_ of this apartment and afar from _me_ … I… I want… I-I want…” - The elder turns to glance at his hybrid with sad pleading eyes - “I only want to keep you safe, Kyunnie”

Changkyun smiles a little at Kihyun’s cute worried face, how he wishes he could lean on and kiss him… no, bad Kyun, bad; this is not the best moment for doing that - “I’ll be fine, Hyung.”

“But what about--”

“ _Hyung please_ ”

“Ashh _fine_ ” – Kihyun finally, _finally_ gives up. Sitting as if all his strength has been drained of his body and closing his eyes as if he’s trying to get it back together once again.

Taking this as his clue to leave, Hyungwon grabs his bag and walks to the living room, waving goodbye and wishing Changkyun good luck. For all it’s worth, Changkyun seriously needs right now.

The elder doesn’t say anything else for some long minutes and Changkyun doesn’t really know what he should do. He doesn’t want to get up and just leave the conversation unfinished, but at the same time the younger doesn’t want to push his own desires onto Kihyun, especially for how tired and how hurt he looks right now, all because of Changkyun. 

 “… I have a place in mind”

“ _Really_?” – Changkyun asks curiously, still not believing Kihyun would accept it and actually support him _so fast,_ especially considering the elder was _begging_ him to not do it literally just few seconds ago.

“Yes, belongs to one of Yoongi’s friends and I’ll be completely sure you’re going to be fine.” – Changkyun’s cat-ears twitch in interest with those words, especially because Yoongi’s related with whatever place Kihyun’s talking about and that makes him incredibly happy. He misses Yoongi so much – “You’ll need to work with people though. Are you okay with it?”

Changkyun nods enthusiastically. He’s perfectly fine with it! Especially after working in the shelter four times more after Hyungwon dragged him that first occasion – “Fine, I need to call some people. Go ahead and have a good sleep, okay? You’ll need it”

“Hyung, Thank you!” – Changkyun plants a little fast and shy peck in the elder’s cheek as a thanks and runs to his room. Kihyun’s actually. No matter if things are tense between them those past few days, there’s no way they’ll sleep in different beds. 

“Are you sure---”

“Hyung!”

“Aisssh fine!”

 

**~*~**

 

At first hour the next day they’re standing outside of a very pretty and very calming Hybrid Coffee shop. Or that’s what the little pink ribbons on the hybrids uniforms tell to Changkyun. There are all kind of hybrids: Cats, Dogs, Puppies, bunnies, hamsters, etc, everything that is considered “Cute” in the human world and that definitively sells well.

Kihyun eyes at the excited hybrid beside him and finally sighs resignedly shaking his head as if he’s totally disapproving this already. Changkyun decides to ignore him and letting himself in once Kihyun opens the door for him.

Changkyun’s amazed with the view. The tables are decorated with white tablecloths with pink and purple ribbons, pink roses and well, pink _everything_ … this person is in fact related in any way with Kihyun? The younger thinks incredulously, but then he stares at the elder’s hair, supposedly to be red, now fading its color to hot pink and even though it’s still _way_ darker than the decoration, Kihyun looks like he can fix perfectly in this café’s theme.

Now, it’s better to ask… Is this person related with the same _Min Yoongi_ he knows? Because damn, Changkyun still can’t believe it.

“Yoo Kihyun!!” – A taller and really pretty human leaves a place Changkyun supposes it’s the kitchen and runs directly to his owner to hug him tightly. Call Changkyun awful but he really wants to push that guy away from _his_ Kihyun so badly, but the younger breaths deeply and relax. There’s nothing to be jealous about, Kihyun has other friends, _right_?

“S-Seokjin, You—a-are – kil-ling m-e” – Kihyun complains between little sobs, trying to pry the taller man away of his body, but easier say than done. Seokjin’s really strong or at least stronger than Kihyun. Then, the taller man’s eyes land on the considerably smaller nervous figure that is Changkyun and smiles widely, as if he’s truly happy the young hybrid’s there and immediately throws Kihyun away like a piece of trash to stand right in front of the startled hybrid, even lowering his body to be at the same eye-level.

“You should be Changkyun, right?” – The taller man looks just so pretty and happy, Changkyun doesn’t have the heart to be bitter with him, so he nods and even smiles back shyly – “I knew it! Yoongi has talked a lot about you! Yes, _Yoongi_ , not this little piece of shit.” – Seokjin points with his index finger at the person behind him, who’s already rolling his eyes– “He doesn’t even call anymore!”

“Jin Hyung, will you ever get over it?”

“Nope” – The taller sticks his tongue out like an overgrown child and gives his attention back to Changkyun – “I’m Kim Seokjin but just tell me Jin, please. I’m the shop’s owner alongside my boyfriend, Namjoon… who shouldn’t be in the kitchen now!!! NAMJOON COME HERE LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT”

Okay, Changkyun likes this one. He’s funny.

An equally pretty human man enters the room and the first thing Changkyun notices is… his pink hair, which is really pretty if he’s totally sincere – “I can’t believe you! You made your boyfriend dye his hair?!” – Changkyun hears Kihyun commenting and literally Seokjin rolling his eyes _so hard_.

“At least he wanted to do it.”

“ _Soooo._ ” – The new human, Namjoon as Seokjin just called him, walks to Changkyun’s direction and offers him a pretty dimples-smile – “You want to work here, right? Kihyun said something like that last night… when he called… after six months of inactivity…”

“ _Namjoon._ ”

”Ah yes!” – Changkyun says a little too enthusiasticly and the others (Except Kihyun) smile at him. His owner, Changkyun notices, looks more nervous than himself and it’s kind of cute how overprotective he is even with his own friends.

“Seokjin… remember I told you-“

“Damn Kihyun, I know. I’ll protect him as if he’s my own son, happy?” – Despite there’s sarcasm in his tone, for the way they’re looking at each other it’s obvious Kihyun trust him with his life as well as Seokjin adores Kihyun so much. Namjoon, well, Namjoon’s in some place between making fun of Kihyun and relating with his concert.

“Thank you.” – Kihyun finally smiles, shushing the other two so he can have a moment alone with his hybrid.

“Are you sure you _really_ want this?” – The red haired asks again for only-god-knows-how-many-times that day and Changkyun can’t help but glares at him softly… which is not even scary because he finds Kihyun cooing every time he does that… just like right now – “Okay okay, Seokjin has my number, if you need something-”

“Hyung _please_ , you’re treating me like if I’m a baby!”

“You’re my baby, Changkyun.” – Said man frowns. That sounds a lot as if Kihyun looks at him like a dad would look at his son and Changkyun’s kind of disappointed, that’s not exactly the relationship the younger’s aiming for – “I’ll die if something happens to you. So just let me protect you”

Changkyun tries to calm the dumb butterflies in the stomach that appeared once Kihyun said those words, thinking the elder didn’t mean it in a special way, but damn, he couldn’t control it anymore when the red haired envelopes him in a very tight embrace and kisses the top of his head – “Take care, okay? Stay away of the oil, and knifes, and fire, or the kitchen in general--”

“Hyung, _please_ ” – Changkyun begs, embarrassed, noticing they have a pretty fair amount of public now and Kihyun’s acting embarrassingly overprotective with him right now, seriously, what would happened in a Coffee shop?! Well, a lot, but Changkyun prefers to not think about it.

“Yes Kihyun, _Please_ ” – Seokjin says mockingly, mimicking Changkyun’s pleading voice and the younger feels his cheeks burning, good way to start in a new place – “I’m pitying your poor Hybrid right now.”

“Shut. Up.” – Kihyun ignores the shop’s owner’s constants teasing and glances at Changkyun again – “I’m leaving now. You’re in good hands Changkyunnie but still, if you think--”

“ _Hyung._ ”

“Okay Okay, I’m leaving” – Changkyun chuckles a little bit as Kihyun leans on and pecks softly his forehead. The elder walks to the door and steals a last glance at his hybrid before finally leave the shop.

Changkyun may deny it later, but he’s a big nervous mess right now and already misses Kihyun’s presence so much, but something about the guy standing next to him makes him feel strangely comfortable.

“Who would have thought…” - Seokjin comments chuckling softly, more to himself than to Changkyun actually, but still the younger hears him clearly and loudly – “The infamous devil _Yoo Kihyun_ would become in a big softie for a little cute cat-hybrid”

Said ‘little cute cat-hybrid’ tilts his head in confusion, but doesn’t dare to pry further. Seokjin, however, doesn’t seem really willing to share part of his owner’s past either, as he’s eying at Changkyun with a kind of curious gaze – “I think I have already a uniform for you.”

The taller human motions him to follow his lead to the dressing room or that’s what Changkyun thought. As they’re walking, Changkyun stares at every corner still very much amazed, every detail, every decoration, everything is so cute and perfect and lovely and _wow_ , just _wow_.

“Okay, this is yours. Contract and payment are stuff I need to talk directly with your owner. But don’t worry you can start right away and I’ll talk with Kihyun later” – Seokjin explains, helping Changkyun out of his shirt and passing the white one of his uniform – “You know, the whole hybrid shit and everything. This is stuff I should talk directly to you. You’re the one working for me and all--”

The tall human turns around to leave enough privacy to Changkyun to take his pants off but still babbling about how unfair the world is with hybrids and other stuff more Changkyun partially agrees – “That’s unfair too! Like, you aren’t the one signing _your own_ contract and as much as I want to change that, how can someone fight alone against the law and this dumb close-minded society--- are you done, by the way?”

“Yes, sir”

“Oh god, don’t call me sir! I’m hardly a year older than Kihyun” - Seokjin turns around and smiles fondly, muttering a simple ‘cute’ under his breath, helping Changkyun with his long and unnecessary big pink ribbon-tie – “Today you’re helping with the orders, okay? Kihyun said you’re a little bit shy with strangers but don’t worry, I’ll send you only with the regular ones.”

“T-That’s not necessary”

“Of course it is, and if you think I’m doing this for preferences… You’re totally right.” – Seokjin giggles a little bit, finishing with the tie and palming Changkyun’s shoulders as a friendly gesture and even smiling wider than ever – “You’re the only person I’ve seen Kihyun has showed love since I met him, Of course I’ll treat you better than the rest.”

 _Love_.

Changkyun shakes his head a bit but the elder stops him – “Don’t worry, really. This is only until you get used to the environment and then I’ll let you in the counter or with the coffee machine, I still don’t know. But for now, take the orders and let’s talk about it later.”

 

 

 

Namjoon’s the one introducing Changkyun to the rest of the employees and Changkyun notices he can recognize a few ones for the adoption shelter. Jungkook, a cute shy bunny hybrid adopted some months ago before him, one Changkyun used to play a lot with when they were younger. Jimin and Taehyung, two adorable puppy hybrids, whom seriously almost gave him his first broken hipbone when they threw into his unwarned arms as soon as they smelled Changkyun in the shop. Seola, one of the prettiest and most refine cat-hybrids Changkyun has ever met, who waved at him a little too enthusiastic. There are also two more female, a puppy hybrid and a hamster hybrid, Changkyun doesn’t really know but they go with the names of Dayoung and Soobin respectively and finally the other bunny hybrid, Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s the one who attracted his attention the most, actually. Mainly because they’ve known each other for years after living in the same shelter for almost half of their life, but they never were really friends and until Changkyun knows, he’s still owner-less.

Changkyun, at the end, decides to not ask and focus in whatever Namjoon’s telling him.

The Coffee shop counts with a total of ten people working on it now, counting the two owners and the eight employees. While Namjoon focus on the administration, Seokjin is in charge of the pastries alongside Soobin, Seola is in charge of the counter, Dayoung and Jungkook of the coffee machine and the rest are waiters, including Changkyun too.

The Café officially opens at nine and with a little time left, all the waiters help with the tables and chairs, cleaning a bit and finally preparing to attend the first customer just on time.

Changkyun breaths in and out repeatedly, Seokjin still doesn’t ask him to attend any customer until now and he’s scared he’s doing something wrong… even if he’s not doing anything at all, what if… what if…

“Changkyun, table 4” – Namjoon smiles, handing him a menu and pushing him to attend his first table.

 _‘Breath in breath out boy, you can do this’_ Changkyun tries to calm his already erratic-beating heart but fails miserably, kneeling again behind the counter ‘ _you asked for it Changkyun, c’mon, man_ _up’_ he stands but cowers one more time ‘ _you can’t disappoint Kihyun!_ ’ and after repeating one hundred times inside his mind _‘you can do it’_ Changkyun walks to the designated table.

His hands as well as his legs are shaking of how nervous he is, but still he tries his best to put the sweetest smile a stranger has seen from him _‘You can do it Im Changkyun’_ –  “W-Welcome to Louisse-”

“Changkyun?” - As soon as the person spoke, Changkyun recognizes the same sleepy horse voice, the scent of cigarettes and cologne as the first time and finally stares at the man sitting in the table with that comfortable hoodie, that messy dark hair and those definitively sleep-deprived eyes.

“Yoongi Hyung?” – Said man smiles and gets up to hug Changkyun, one that the younger’s too happy to accept. But the greeting didn’t end there as Yoongi drags Changkyun to sit next to him, with millions of questions he needs to ask and his curiosity’s killing inside.

“What are you doing here? Did something happen with Kihyun? Do you want to stay with me? Did Kihyun do something to you? Like... you know… sex? I’m gonna kill him.”

“N-no Hyung, it’s nothing like that.” – Changkyun panics a little bit with the sudden question threw to him, but Yoongi seems unbothered, ready to ask even more embarrassing questions – “I promise, Kihyun d-didn’t.. hmm… everything’s okay.”

“So… what are you doing here? No offense man, but you’re the last person I expected to be working here.”

“Hmm…”

“ _Changkyun_ ”

“I can’t tell you right now, Hyung. But I swear it’s nothing bad.”

Even though Changkyun assured him things are going smoothly, Yoongi doesn’t seem completely convinced and definitively feels as if something seems off between them but decides to drop it, feeling he’s not the one to interfere in their relationship, and after few minutes the elder finally smiles at the younger – “I guess I’m glad you’re finally building your own life. Hope Kihyun’s being supportive with you.”

“Oh yes, he’s _super supportive_ ” – Changkyun smiles back but the little hint of sarcasm doesn’t go completely unnoticed but this time Yoongi laughs, a hand traveling to scratch behind his cat-ear for instinct. The hybrid feels he should be embarrassed for purr so loudly in a crowded place but Yoongi’s hand feels so good in his hair, like if he knows where are the right places and seriously? Kihyun hasn’t pet him like this for a few days now.

“You know if you need something...” – Changkyun knows Yoongi’s saying something else but as he feels the angry pheromones of a dog-hybrid behind them, the younger can’t help but turn around to meet the eyes of the responsible of that dangerous aura.

“Ah-hem” – Yoongi glances at his direction as well, and then rolls his eyes, as if he’s already too used to such behavior from said man. Maybe he is – “Having fun there Yoongi-Hyung?”

“Hobi please, not again. Now come here and greet Changkyun.”- ‘ _Hobi’_ as the elder called him, sits in front of them, huffing at Changkyun when he tries for a smile – “Changkyun, this grumpy dog over there is my hybrid. I swear he’s super sweet in his daily basics but… Well you don’t need a long explanation, you’re a hybrid as well”

“N-nice to meet you, I’m C-Changkyun” – But all Changkyun receives is a loud annoyed growl from the elder.

“ _Hoseok behave_ ”

So… That’s how he looked like when he had those jealousy attacks with Kihyun’s friends. Okay, he can’t even blame Hoseok, Changkyun can completely relate with him.

Suddenly, Changkyun notices the dog-hybrid’s sniffing in his general direction, seems like he smells something that attracted his attention, finally relaxing and directing his full interest to Changkyun – “Are you related in _any way_ with Yoo Kihyun?”

“He’s Kihyun’s hybrid.” – Yoongi replies instead, as Changkyun’s a little bit shocked, how does he knows?

“I suspected it, you smell like Kihyun, a lot.”

“Smells like Kihyun, huh?” – Yoongi mirrors his hybrid’s smirk and Changkyun already feels his cheeks reddening only thinking in the stuff passing through the other two’s minds.

“And I still can smell a little bit of your heat on you.”

“ _Oh my god_ ”

“Oh ho ho.” – Yoongi’s smirk deepened and Changkyun feels like dying. The younger hides his face in his hands and rests them in the table trying to hide his embarrassment - “I guess our little innocent baby boy is a full adult now.”

“O-oh g-god” - Yoongi and Hoseok tease him a bit more until the angry voice of Seokjin shouting a “LET THE POOR BOY ALONE” came from the kitchen. After ordering and Changkyun brought the food, the two crazy customers left, _thankfully_.

At least he has a new friend now and Changkyun’s happy, very very happy.

 

 

 

So “Regular customers” consisted of old gentle-looking ladies, some high-schooler girls, some nice couples and friendly people in general. All of them knew since the very beginning Changkyun’s new and were the nicest people in the world. Changkyun had a lot of fun attending their tables, some of them asked him to pet him or for hugs, or pics, some even asked for adoption papers, ones Changkyun obviously couldn’t accept.

Everything went smoothly during the day. During lunch time Changkyun took the time to talk with Jimin and Taehyung (Or heard everything they had to say because he actually didn’t have the time to talk) and seems they’re having a good life. They told him an old couple adopted them together and they’re living happily with them, he’s glad for them, he really is.

Anyway, everything can’t be perfect right? There weren’t any incidents until later that day when a loud crash resounded the whole Café, attracting the attention of all the waiters and customers, even Seokjin left the kitchen to know what happened.

“Then just do it yourself!” – Changkyun recognizes Kyungsoo’s voice right away, even though in his whole life he never heard the older man raising it so much.

He knew the shorter man is a little hot headed, loses his temper most times he can count and possibly has zero patience, but Kyungsoo being angry enough to shout at one customer was an image Changkyun couldn’t believe, although that’s exactly what’s happening right in front of his eyes.

The short bunny-hybrid leaves to the dressing room furious and Changkyun glances at said customer just for curiosity, only to find him covered with coffee and cream… _‘Oh god, that’s really bad, really really bad’_.

In seconds Seokjin’s there to try to calm the situation, even Namjoon leaves his office to help his boyfriend and no one seem really bothered that Kyungsoo left mad some minutes ago.

Okay, Changkyun can’t say he loves the man but something feels really wrong in his stomach seeing him running away like that. Changkyun takes the courage he definitively doesn’t have and follows Kyungsoo.

The slightly shorter man, as Changkyun likes to think, is sitting on the floor, his face buried in his kneels as little sobs break the silent of the room. The sight is enough to crack his heart in miles of little pieces. Secretly he always has been a little bit scared of the bunny hybrid, having the worst temper between all the hybrids in the shelter, he’s even worse than lions and tigers together and that says a lot already. Now seeing him breaking like that, makes something awful inside his stomach twitch in a very painful way.

He knows the bunny hybrid is totally aware of his presence but still pretended Changkyun’s not there. It’s okay, the young cat-hybrid doesn’t really mind his indifference but letting Kyungsoo cry alone is not in his plans, sitting next to him and circling his shoulder in a awkward side-hug.

Changkyun allows the elder hybrid cry, trying to be the silent support than his presence could provide, and even if it’s unhelpful, he wants to be there for him.

When Kyungsoo finally calms a little bit, Changkyun’s ready to pass him a napkin - “Gonna be honest with you, I didn’t think you could be the one following after me.” – Kyungsoo says, taking the napkin from Changkyun’s hand and cleaning the remaining tears. The back haired cat-hybrid doesn’t know what he should say back so he just silently stares at his face – “What are you doing here, Changkyun? I thought your owner was treating you well enough, or at least that’s what I saw the other day in the shelter.”

“He is.”

“Should be amazing, right? Have an owner ready to spoil you and fulfill your most senseless wishes.” – Changkyun shifts uncomfortably in his spot, he doesn’t know if Kyungsoo was implying something bad with the cold tone he said it. And as if understanding Changkyun’s silent, the bunny hybrid says: “Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you. You deserve someone good after everything you went through and seeing you talking, joking and laughing is comforting for a hyung who has seen you lost the light in your eyes through the years.”

“T-Thank you, Hyung.”

“But don’t you hate it?” – Changkyun tilts his head in confusion, there’s something he should hate? – “Belonging to someone else. Meaning nothing without an owner because you mere existence is only to please some random human? We’re not free, we’re only a toy for them to play with.”

“Having an owner doesn’t mean losing your free will, Hyung. Having an owner means you’ll have someone ready to catch you before you fall. Having the _right_ owner means you’ll have someone to love and to be loved with every part of their heart they could give you” _‘Even if it’s not in the way you want it.’_  

“I hate it, Changkyun” - The small bunny-hybrid grabs his long ears and tugs at them as if they’re the thing he hates the most, and finally letting out a little sob when his eyes form new tears – “If only I was a human, I could’ve been a fearless and strong man, with my own principles, ideals, choices and rules. I could’ve done big things, I could’ve used these hands to build a good future for me and the ones next to me, I could’ve had parents to baby me when I was younger and taught me how to be a good man in the later years. I could’ve married the person I’d choose and be happy with them for the rest of my life. But I’m a hybrid and have _nothing._ ”

“It’s true you’re not a human, but you’re instead fearless and strong hybrid, with your own ideals, choices and rules. Twist your weakness into your strongest point and use it to archive your objectives. Don’t let anything or anyone take you as any less than you are, Hyung.” 

“T-that’s -- that’s nice” – Kyungsoo says, smiling a bit between the tears. It takes Changkyun with surprise when the elder man rests his weight against his side and rests his head on the cat-hybrid’s shoulder – “Thank you Changkyun and I’m sorry, I usually ain’t this softie.”

“I know Kyungsoo-Hyung, I used to be scared of you when I was little.”

“You’re still little, so I’m hoping you’re still afraid of me.” – Changkyun chuckles a little bit, Kyungsoo following right behind, that’s nice.

Without realizing his presence, Seokjin has witnessed the whole interaction between the hybrids, cooing internally at how adorable they are and how much he wanted to join the conversation, but waited until they were done before interrupted them – “You two are so cute, Oh my goodness!”

“Hyung, stop _please._ ” – The hybrids groan, extremely embarrassed with their sudden display of brotherly affection, but Seokjin doesn’t seem to mind, sitting at the other side of the bunny-hybrid, passing him a cup of recently made coffee.

“I think you should be doing something else right now, Soo-ah” – But said man shakes his head, suddenly feeling very ashamed of his sudden outburst with a regular, but Seokjin’s smile makes him feel everything will be okay – “C’mon Soo, out there is your number one admirer waiting for you.”

“My _what_?”

“Why don’t you go there and find what I mean?”

Hesitantly, the bunny hybrid gets up and leaves the room where they’ve been staying for quite long minutes. The two remaining boys get up as well but before Changkyun can leave to keep doing his work, Seokjin stops him with a “Thank you, Kyun, for helping Kyungsoo.”

“It’s nothing, sire.”

“I ALREADY TOLD YOU I’M HARDLY A YEAR OLDER THAN KIHYUN!”

Laughing quietly Changkyun leaves to attend the new customer Namjoon assigned him.

 

 

 

Changkyun had a good day after that. Customers are nice, Coworkers are nice and the owners are waaaaay too nice. But after a whole shift walking here and there, talking with people and picking the orders, Changkyun’s exhausted.

After the little incident with Kyungsoo, Changkyun learnt that the customer he threw the coffee is actually very much in love with Kyungsoo and goes almost every day to the Café with the only purpose of seeing his beloved one, but still too scared to talk with him because he thought Kyungsoo had already an owner. For Jongin, as he discovered later his name is, was enough look from afar and love him even though maybe Kyungsoo would never love him back.

Thinking about it, Changkyun considers Jongin’s love as the purest he has seen in his life. Love him without asking for something back, the only smile from the man he loves was enough to satisfy him and the pain of his forever unrequited love covered with a smile when Kyungsoo talked to him.

If that isn’t the love Kyungsoo deserves, then love is cancelled.

As he changes again in his clothes, bid his goodbyes to his coworkers and opens the front door, Changkyun finds his hybrid friend standing in the street probably waiting for him – “Took you long enough”

“Hyungwon Hyung? What are you doing here?”

“Picking you up and walking you to your apartment?” – The white cat hybrid replies as if that’s the dumbest question in the world.

“Okay but--- Don’t tell me Kihyun send you?”

“Well… he didn’t ‘ _send’_ me, but he kind of hinted how good could be if I pick you up.” – Changkyun groans, he just can’t believe would treat him as a lost kid already, but considering the younger still doesn’t know well the way home, he doesn’t complain anymore – “And I wanted to talk with you.”

Confused, Changkyun stares at his friend, but Hyungwon’s already walking in the direction to his and Kihyun’s apartment. For the tone the taller used, it sounds as if whatever he wants to ask is something Changkyun won’t want to reply and understanding this, the younger suspects what it is  already – “Everything’s okay, Hyung.”

“I didn’t imply something’s wrong, Kyunnie.”

“Then, what it is?”

“Why did you ask for a job? You don’t need it, you don’t need to buy something, you weren’t bored with your past life and you loved the most staying at home and wait for Kihyun, so, what changed?”

“Just trying to build my own life, Hyung.”

“Bullshit. You can lie to Kihyun, to Minhyuk, to Jooheon, to Yoongi, to your boss and coworkers, but I’ve known you for the last 6 years, you can’t lie to me, Changkyun.”

“I’m not.”

“Okay, then explain me why you don’t touch Kihyun and don’t let Kihyun touch you, like, _at all.”_

Changkyun looks at the floor, unready to reply that but Hyungwon knows his little gesture so well and has already a clue – “What happened during your heat, Kyun?”

“I-I…”

“You- You?”

“I hurt him.” – Changkyun replies with a small voice. Still the scared face of his owner imprinted in his mind and making him feel no only guilt and regret but also pain, the worst kind of.

“And Kihyun’s angry for that?”

“No, he said it’s okay. I wasn’t in my right mind.”

“Then, what happened?”

Okay, it’s obvious Hyungwon’s getting impatient, so Changkyun sighs. He may not be ready to talk about it but at the same time, maybe the unbiased opinion from an outsider could make him feel better – “I told him I love him”

Hyungwon won’t say it out loud but that was something he wasn’t expecting at all- “And?”

Silence.

“He didn’t say it back, right?” - Changkyun didn’t reply but his silence was the answer the taller needed – “Changkyun, I think you should know Kihyun has--”

“No, Hyung” – The younger covers his ears, he doesn’t want to listen anything Hyungwon has to say, at least no right now – “It’s okay. I know Kihyun loves me even though it’s not romantically and maybe it’s not the way I wanted it to be, but I’m satisfied he still kept me. Because at least I can still love him as my heart allows me”

“But Changkyun, he totally does?”

Changkyun didn’t talk more after that, Hyungwon tried to make him spit something else but his attempts were in vain. The younger hybrid closed up completely and there’s nothing his friend could do.

Hyungwon walks him to his apartment as he promised and when Changkyun’s safe in his room the elder takes his phone out and angry text to his own owner, Kihyun’s so dead right now.

 

**~*~**

 

“You may as well just tell him you love him.” – Minhyuk says for only-god-knows-how-many-times that day. Tired of seeing his best friend from years drown in a sea of flowers for hours now, but who can blame him when he’s planning the best ‘First day of work’ gift for the hybrid and man he _loves_ the most? Because yes, he truly loves Changkyun so much.

“If you won’t help just shut up.” – Kihyun says, throwing away a very pretty bouquet of white tulips to the garbage. Minhyuk sighs but takes the other bouquet, this time of Carnelians and also throw them away – “God, I never really care about flowers. What kind of flowers could say ‘I love you, please date me’ without sound so desperate?”

“You may as well just tell him you love him… and you’re certainly desperate.” - Minhyuk repeats exactly the same phrase one more time, but it’s like if the words passed through Kihyun’s ears but still didn’t registered in his brain what the elder said, too focused destroying a perfect arrangement of flowers Kihyun seems to dislike so much – “You know red roses and red tulips are the worldwide known ‘Flowers of love’ but I’m really doubting Changkyun would know any of this.”

 “You’re right.” – Kihyun agrees, taking the phone to call what Minhyuk thinks is the florist again – “I’ll just order a new bouquet, this time only--”

“Kihyun.” – The elder takes his phone and throws it to the couch Kihyun keeps in his office – “You’re losing your time with this. The flowers, the hand-made chocolates, the collar and the bracelet. It’s a nice gesture, I’ll give you that, but believe me, Changkyun doesn’t want any of this.”

“I know, but I need to at least try this.”

“Kihyun.” – Minhyuk tries again, this time using all the patience to sound as gentle as his voice and personality allows him – “You’ve already told him you like him.”

“It’s different”

“I know ‘like’ and ‘love’ are as different stuff. But you don’t just ‘like’ him, you love him and that’s what you need to tell him”

“I can’t.”

 “Of course you can! You big coward!” – Okay, the patience didn’t last long – “Just go and fucking tell him! That’s what you should be doing now! No losing your time and money for gifts that won’t say what you should be saying.”

“I’m scared.” – Kihyun lets his whole body splat in his chair, caressing his forehead as the headache is killing him now – “I’m losing him, Min and that’s exactly what I don’t want.”

“You’re overreacting.”

“He asked for a job. The next thing I’ll know is Changkyun’s moving to a studio apartment afar from me and building his own life!”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Minhyuk!”

“I’m the only rightful here to shout” – Minhyuk walks closer to the table to stand right in front of him, taking both of his wrist to uncover his face – “You big coward didn’t say anything when the shyest hybrid confessed his love to you. Now you’re planning a whole elaborate scene, when the only thing you need to do is grown some guts and just say you love him back!”

“I want to! But I just can’t!! It’s like if the words stay stuck in my throat and I just say something totally unrelated!”

“Look, I know you have this little issue trying to talk about your feelings…”

“But Changkyun has way more reasons to lock his feelings inside and look at him, with everything humans did to him, with every bad experience he had in his life, with all the disappoint he had, he still… he still confessed… and now, he now trembles scared every time I try to touch him. I don’t want him to hate me.”

“Again, you’re overreacting. Look, I know talk about feelings is difficult, you just need to practice.”

“Practice? Like, Look into the mirror and say ‘I love you’ to my reflection?”

“No, you big idiot. I’m even gonna let you practice with me.”

Kihyun looks at his best friend, then shakes his head – “Where’s a mirror?”

“Kihyun!”

“What?!”

“Just tell me you love me! And then you can go and tell Changkyun you love him. It’s not that difficult!”

“I won’t do that! It’s embarrassing!”

“If you don’t do it I’m gonna to hit you with these lilies!”

Kihyun considers his friend’s words and for once, he thinks Minhyuk could be right, sighing and finally getting up to be (almost) at the same eye-level than his best friend.

“Minhyuk-ah, I- I-, we’ve been friends for quite a lot and—and—I--” – Even Minhyuk’s anxious now but kind of excited because he’ll be the first one to listen Yoo Kihyun saying those words out loud – “I- I – _I fucking hate you and your problematic ass, you always got me into trouble since I have memory and seriously? Why are we even friends?_ ”

Minhyuk actually hits him with the flowers… and that hurts a lot more of what Kihyun expected – “Ouch?”

“You’re always saying the opposite of what you mean”- _‘Yes, of course, it’s the opposite’_ – “Now, say you hate me.”

“I hate you.” – Minhyuk raises the flowers to hit him again but Kihyun’s faster than lightning, taking the bouquet from his hand and throwing it at the same place where his phone is laying.

“Just say it, Ki” – The elder tries again, this time with a tired but gentler tone.

“Min, I- I” – Kihyun rests both of his hands in the blonde’s shoulders, gripping him _hard_ to try to get the strength to say it, and looking right into his eyes, Kihyun takes the courage to say those simple three words.

Not even his family, or ex-girlfriends, or friends, no one has ever heard those words from Kihyun. Being raised in a strict serious family of lawyers and impresarios, all of them with a mind as close as a squad, feelings are something any of them has really talked about. His mom has never been the lovely mom movies and series sell, his dad was never at home, he remembers his older brother for bits and when they weren’t fighting, they were ignoring each other.

If Kihyun’s totally sincere, in his 25 years of life he never felt the need of say those words. His friends understood he wasn’t the one to talk a lot about it even though they said it a lot of times to Kihyun. His girlfriends weren’t really important in his life. Who else he has in his life important enough to say it? Exist one now. Only a single one of them is deserving of it. Im Changkyun.

And well, Minhyuk too. Because damn, he has been the best of the friends he has had in his life. And even though Kihyun doesn’t say it out loud, he’s really thankful the elder is still next to him after all those years.

“Minhyuk I-”

“ _Boss, the new flowers--”_

“I LOVE YOU” – He shouts at the elder’s face, so proud of himself for finally say it. But then he notices they weren’t alone in the room and shots a deadly glare at his employee.

The poor guy, Hoshi as Kihyun recognizes, takes two steps backwards and closes the door when he’s totally outside, scared of his boss and probably thinking he’ll be fired any second now.

“Wait until the end of the day and rumors will fly.”

“It’s already ‘ _The end of the day_ ’ Minhyuk.”

“Exactly.” – Minhyuk walks through the room and picks up a simple three-roses, two- tulips and lot of baby’s breaths bouquet and gave them to Kihyun with a proud smile – “Give them to Changkyun with the chocolates and the bracelet, but burn _that_ collar. When you give that to a hybrid means you want to own him like a meaningless pet, and I know that’s not what you want.”

“For real?”

“I own a hybrid too, Kihyun. I made a lot of mistakes in the past.” – Minhyuk says, remembering that time he gifted a collar to Hyungwon and the taller threw it directly to his forehead. That hurt a lot. The blonde takes his belongings and walks to the door, ready to leave proudly after a job well-done – “Please, go and finally confess, both of you need it.”

“Thank you, Min.”

“And Kihyun, if you can’t say it with words, then show it with actions”

“I’ll try”

“And Kihyun” – Said red haired man hums, waiting for what the elder has to say – “I love you too, like, a lot”

Kihyun blinks confused for such random confession from the elder but still smiles, not really thinking a lot about it. At the end, that’s how Lee _fucking_ Minhyuk always has been – “Oh, that’s right, how was when you confessed to Hyungwon?”

“Ehh—umh—See you soon Ki! I’m waiting for the good news!” – And runs away, letting a pretty much confused Kihyun behind.

 

 

 

After half an hour, Kihyun finally arrives home.

He made a fast stop in Seokjin’s Café to sign the contract and talk a little bit about Changkyun’s day. Kihyun has always been proud of his hybrid but knowing now how well everything goes and how he behaved in his first day, makes Kihyun want to spoil him with a lot of kisses and hugs.

But maybe later.

As he waits for the elevator, Kihyun notices a _‘kind of’_ handsome man standing next to him. He didn’t recognize him but considering there are a lot of people more living in the same building, the red haired man doesn’t really pay a lot of attention to him too busy thinking in the words he’ll say to his hybrid, this need to be perfect.

“For your girlfriend?” – The stranger asks, breaking Kihyun’s concentration. A little confused, the red haired turns to stare at the man next to him, who is smiling sweetly at him. Now looking at his face properly, he’s really handsome. A little bit taller than Kihyun, a little more build, short black hair, pale skin and very gentle-looking eyes. Kihyun isn’t precisely attracted to men, but if he was, this guy could be easily his type – “The flowers, I mean. They’re pretty.”

“Thank you.” – They really are, maybe not the perfect 40-roses bouquet he wanted at first, but they’re cute, he accepts that – “But no, they’re for my hybrid.”

“Oh, you have a hybrid? So cute!”

“Yes.” – Kihyun smiles so whippedly just thinking in his beautiful Changkyun waiting for him, trying to cover the smile but it’s impossible considering he has both hands full with his gifts. The elevator arrives and both of them enter in, still leaving a prudential space between them as the atmosphere is still a little bit awkward – “A cute black cat-hybrid.”

“Those are, without a single doubt, the cutest ones. I also had one, but that was a long time ago.” – Kihyun notices the mood around the stranger changed drastically, suddenly feeling so sad for him.

“What happened? If I can ask?”

“Oh, it’s okay. I just wasn’t capable to take care of him. But I loved him, a lot.”

 “Hope you can see him again.” – The elevator stops signaling the stranger already arrived to his floor. The 5th floor Kihyun notices.

“Oh, I will.” – Kihyun stares puzzledly at the man walking out of the elevator. Sadly for him, the red haired misses the diabolic smirk the other has – “Take care of your hybrid Kihyun-shii, losing them is the worst part.”

Before he can ask how the hell this stranger knows his name and what the hell does he meant with it, the doors closed leaving Kihyun with the curiosity. Maybe if he wasn’t too nervous for what’s waiting in his apartment, he could’ve given more importance to the stranger.

Maybe he should have…

Kihyun left the elevator with a bit of difficulty, thanking to the heavens he paid attention when Minhyuk said the big stuffed animal he wanted to buy was too much already. He has the flowers, the chocolates, the bracelet and the food all in one hand while with the other he was trying to open the door. 

Kihyun, however, smiles widely seeing his hybrid approaching him excited. That smile and that wagging tail are something Kihyun hasn’t seen in quite a while, so only with the sight Kihyun’s incredibly happy. Maybe that job was a good idea after all – “Kihyunnie - Hyung~”

“Hey Kyunnie.” – Kihyun drops the stuff to the floor to receive in his arms his lovely hybrid. He wraps Changkyun in a suffocating tight hug, even squeezing his small frame – “Someone tell me you were really helpful today.”

“Did they? Already?”

“Hmmhmm.” – Kihyun lets Changkyun go and immediately picks the flowers up and gives them to the hybrid, who’s looking at them as if they’re the prettiest thing he has seen in his life – “Here, this is for you.”

“T-Thank you.”

“And this too.” – The elder passes him also the chocolate box with the form of a heart, opening it so Changkyun could take one, yumming at how tasting they are.

“Thank---”

“And…” – The last thing. Changkyun looks almost like a living tomato when Kihyun takes his right hand to interlock the little bracelet. It’s not really something too extraneous or extravagant, just a thin chain with the initials “Y.K.H & I.C.K” in it, but it’s cute and in some way Kihyun hopes Changkyun would understand the message.

But he didn’t.

“Hyung-- this is --- really---pretty” – Changkyun looks amazed at his wrist, still not believing Kihyun was giving him such pretty and expensive gift. Changkyun feels he shouldn’t be accepting them, that he’s not deserving of such thing, but just looking at Kihyun’s face and how joyful he looks giving them to the cat-hybrid, Changkyun doesn’t feel like if he could ever reject it. So, Changkyun closes the distance between their bodies and envelopes the elder in an even tighter embrace, letting him know how sincere he is right now – “T-Thank you, I love them so much.”

“That’s good, Kyunnie” – Kihyun wraps his arms around the younger’s waits, pulling their bodies closer. Feeling his courage failing, Kihyun pushes the younger a little to meet his eyes and lock their gazes together. Changkyun looks a little bit startled, but relaxed as soon as he sees Kihyun smiling – “I have something to tell you.”

Changkyun tilts his head, while looking at him with those confused eyes, a gesture Kihyun surely grew fond of those past months - “Changkyun I-” – ‘ _C’mon, C’mon, just two words more’_ – “Changkyun I-” – Kihyun feels as if his tongue is tied in a impossible knot, every word he tries to say just died in his throat, making impossible for him to say his true feelings – “I-- I--”

“Hyung?”

Shit, he really can’t do it.

At least not right now.

_‘If you can’t say it with words, then show it with actions’_

Kihyun may as well try to follow Minhyuk’s advice _for once_ , cupping Changkyun’s cheeks between his hands and leaning on, each time closer to those pretty lips he’s growing truly addicted to. Changkyun flinches, Kihyun notes and thinking he’s doing something the younger doesn’t want to do, the red haired gives up and moves away again. He doesn’t want to force anything into his hybrid.

But Changkyun’s hands find their way to Kihyun’s ones, keeping them strongly in their place around his face and when Kihyun meets his eyes, he sees all the hesitance Changkyun could’ve felt, disappeared instantly, closing his eyes and _oh so ready_.

They kissed. After almost a week of hardly touching each other, they feel they’re finally at home. Kihyun tries to put all his emotions in that kiss so Changkyun may understand what he means with it, but Changkyun’s too busy finding himself completely lost in the elder’s warmth.

They kissed softly, slowly, lips twitching here and there and _oh so perfect._ They part only when they needed to, but still not ready to let the other go. Foreheads together, eyes locked, breaths hitting each other’s faces and everything’s so good. _So right_.

“I’m sorry.” – One of Changkyun’s thumbs caresses Kihyun’s bottom lip, exactly when he remembers the cut was and feeling still incredibly guilty – “For hurting you.”

Kihyun smiles, because Changkyun’s acting so cutely right now, with the whole pout and all – “I’m sorry too.” – With his eyes, Changkyun asks what does Kihyun mean but Kihyun’s still smiling when he leans on again to kiss him, this time as deep as the desire burning him inside.

_‘For being such a coward, Changkyunnie.’_

Maybe today is not the day, maybe tomorrow either, maybe not this week or this month, but Kihyun knows someday he’ll be ready and will let Changkyun know how much of his heart is owned selfishly for him and only him.

 

 


	13. So Perfect for Each Other

Kihyun can proudly say after all those months since he adopted Changkyun, his biggest triumph is knowing every single detail of his hybrid. His smiles, his pouts, his frowns, every gesture the hybrid has, even understanding what he wants to say before the younger opens his mouth. It’s been months and Kihyun probably has spent at least 95 percent of his time thinking only about Changkyun. 

Kihyun knows his hybrid well, he recognizes that, but right now Changkyun’s making it so  _ fucking _ hard for him to understand and the elder is at this point at the verge of kneeling on the floor and begging for an explanation.

Changkyun’s acting weird since they woke up early that morning. Not in the kind of ‘going into heat’ weird or ‘I’m so jealous, don’t you dare to touch me’ weird Kihyun’s already used to. It’s  _ way _ worse for the only reason Changkyun has no motive to be acting weird. One second Changkyun’s happy, wagging his tail side to side excitedly and then the next second he seems at the edge of a panic attack… _ all that without Kihyun doing anything _ . 

At first the elder thought he was near his heat again but after calling Minhyuk (without Changkyun knowing) and pestering him for whole minute straight, the man he calls his best friend explained (shouted) him a hybrid could only get into heat once every six months (‘and educate yourself, you big fool’ he said). And it’s been hardly a month and half after Changkyun hit his first heat, so that possibility is out of question. 

So, Kihyun’s left with the doubt and worry. 

He asked Changkyun. Of course he did, more times he could count actually, sadly for the elder, the hybrid brushed him off with a simple toothless smile and an “Everything’s perfect, hyung.”… but as soon as Kihyun spun around the younger freaked out.

_ ‘What the hell is wrong with my hybrid?’ _ Kihyun asks inside his mind exasperated after the 6 th failed attempt from Changkyun to get rid of him. They’re currently walking to the younger man’s workplace and he keeps suggesting to leave him alone and _ ‘I already know the way Hyung, you can go directly to the restaurant, I’ll be fine.’  _ Or  _ ‘It’s already too late Hyung, are you sure you don’t want to go to your workplace instead?’ _ at this pace Kihyun believes Changkyun settled the coffee shop on fire the last night and doesn’t want him to find out.

The café, however, looks perfectly fine when he opens the door and lets the hybrid in first. His coworkers look exactly the same than the previous days. The owners are as annoying as Kihyun remembers them to be, but Changkyun is gazing around with a scared look in his eyes, or that’s what the tail between his legs tells to Kihyun. 

“Okay Changkyun, I’m tired of lies. Tell me what the hell is wrong with you today?” – Kihyun uses his nagging voice reserved only for important occasions. The younger visibly flinches but this time Kihyun decides to ignore it, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking more serious and stern than he has ever been when his beloved hybrid is around. But he’s really worried now and that only intensifies more when Changkyun’s eyes turned strangely sad.   

“Hyung please, not right now.” – Changkyun bites his bottom lip and rolls his face to glance at the floor, cat ears flopping and showing how much he  _ doesn’t _ want to talk about  _ this. _

“Kyunnie.” – Kihyun relaxes his face, hands immediately traveling to his chin and pushing it slightly up to meet the eyes of the man he loves the most – “If something’s bothering you, you need to tell me, so I can help you. You know I’d do anything for you.”

“Hyung please this time,  _ just this time _ , trust me.”

“I trust you  _ all the time _ Changkyun, but I can’t help myself but worry about you.” – Kihyun takes a step closer to Changkyun and slowly to not startle the hybrid, envelops him in a warm hug. Hesitant hands go to the elder’s shoulder and soon enough Changkyun’s hugging him back - “If someone I care  about is having a rough time, I’d want to help them, and you’re  _ really _ the most important person to me, Kyun. Let me help you, whatever it is, we can make it work.” 

Some seconds pass without any of them saying anything, just enjoying each other warm in the middle of the coffee shop until Changkyun pushes the elder a little bit, but stay still close enough to make Kihyun’s stomach twist in a kind of pleasurable way, especially when the younger offers him a sweet innocent smile.

“Hyung, I swear there’s nothing wrong with me, but believe me, I’m going to tell you everything,  _ tonight _ .” 

Kihyun’s still not convinced with the lame answer the hybrid gave but before he can object that and pry further in the topic, the voice of a hybrid (he’s pretty much starting to hate right now) interrupts him – “Changkyun? Of course it’s you! I can smell your pheromones all over the place! What in the world are you doing standing there?! We have a lot… sorry, am I interrupting something?” 

Visibly Kihyun notices how much Changkyun’s thanking the heavens for Kyungsoo’s presence right now and can’t help but feel disappointed with his reaction, he was really enjoying the moment with his hybrid – “No, Soo-hyung, don’t worry. Kihyunnie-hyung is already in his way out.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow at his hybrid for his obvious innuendo to get rid of him, but seeing Changkyun’s keeping that smile in his face, the elder lets him go this time– “Tonight?”

“Tonight.” 

 

~*~

 

“Take a photo, it lasts longer.” – The shorter hybrid slaps the back of his head to get Changkyun out of the Kihyun-trance he got into. After Kihyun left the shop holding a defeated face that broke Changkyun’s heart, the cat-hybrid stared at his back until his was fully out of the shop. 

“Of the door?”

“Of course, because your human left a long time ago.” 

“Can’t help it, Soo-hyung! Am I doing something wrong?” – A big part of Kyungsoo wants to tease the younger hybrid, but seeing the real worry and regret in his eyes, he keeps his mouth shut and shakes his head, smiling softly. 

“No, you big bag of cheese, you’re not doing anything wrong.” 

“But.. but… but… did you see his face, hyung? Forget it, I’ll go after him and tell him every--”

“Stop there young man!” – The voice of the taller shop owner resounds in the shop, stopping Changkyun in the act (Not that Kyungsoo would allow him to do something so stupid, though) - “You won’t ruin everything for what I’ve worked… I mean,  _ we have worked  _ so hard.”

“But Jin-hyung… his face…”

“Kihyun’s going to be perfectly fine. He just texted me and told me to keep a close eye on you,  _ heh _ .”

“Poor guy, can’t believe he entrusts Changkyun to  _ you  _ of all the people.” – Kyungsoo comments, giggling softly until he receives a deadly glare from the eldest. 

“Shut up Soo, or I’m gonna kick you out of here.”

The hybrids laugh shamelessly at Seokjin’s empty threat. The elder smiles and walks to where they’re standing, holding his hand out to Changkyun – “I think this is yours, Kyun.”

Changkyun takes the little box in the offered hand and smiles widely, feeling the frantic urge to jump into Seokjin’s arms and probably kiss his cheeks like he has never done before - “H-Hyung, I-It’s perfect. Thank you so much!” 

“Don’t thank me. Only the best for my two cute little boys.”

Next to them Kyungsoo does a vomit sound and starts walking away from the scene, holding a disgusted face - “Can’t handle both of you. Really.” 

“You’re going to receive your own amount of cheese in a moment, Soo.” – Seokjin comments, grabbing Kyungsoo’s arms and throwing him in direction of the door, just in time for their first customer to enter in. 

Changkyun doesn’t want to be mean, but unconsciously giggles at Kyungsoo’s reddened pretty cheeks while he follows Seokjin to the backrooms, leaving the elder hybrid to attend his new favorite customer, Jongin. 

  
  
  


The day passed in a blink and without noticing the clock hit 4 PM, so Changkyun already finished his shift and is free to go now. As he’s changing, he texts Hyungwon (Yes, Kihyun bought him a phone, ‘for emergencies’ he said.) to pick him out. He may trust Seokjin, Namjoon, Kyungsoo and the rest of the employees, but for advices he’ll look always for his best friend hybrid. 

Changkyun smiles tenderly at the simple ‘on my way’ he received as answer. With nothing else to do, he bids his goodbyes to the remaining waiters and exits the shop to wait for the white cat hybrid. 

He’s so nervous and excited at the same time! Nervous for Kihyun’s reaction and excited because there’s no way in the world his owner won’t like what the little box has inside, should he wait until Kihyun arrives home? Or should he surprise him at work? Maybe wait until tomorrow and puts it in the elder’s hand while he’s still sleeping? So many options! Why that lazy cat is taking so long? He needs Hyungwon right there ad right now!

Changkyun looks up from his phone to glance at every side of him. Maybe it’s because he has some of the cats’ instincts or he’s being a little paranoid, but something inside him feels really wrong. It’s like if he’s sensing danger close to him but doesn’t know where or why. He has been standing out of the shop for already ten minutes and for some reason he can sense someone staring at him from afar, but other than the random people walking around the street, not giving two shits about the hybrid standing in the middle awkwardly, there’s no one else. 

Changkyun shakes his head and tries to push at the bottom of his brain that feeling, blaming it to the nervousness and excitement, and ignoring his first instinct telling him to run away. 

“Changkyunnie!” – One of his black cat-ear twitches when he hears his friend calling him from one side and a wave of relief runs through to him, hurrying him to walk to Hyungwon’s direction and drags him out of the danger zone – “What are you doing? Your apartment is at the other side, idiot.”

“I know, I’m walking to Kihyun’s restaurant.” – Changkyun comments, pushing Hyungwon harder until they cross the corner. 

“You know how to get there?”

“No, that’s why I need you.” 

“I feel used. So, what are we doing there?” – Hyungwon asks, as he positions himself next to Changkyun and finally walks by himself. The taller looks curiously to his younger friend as his cheeks turn red and the usual shyness he’s already used to appears again – “Oh hell, what are you doing?”

“I-I’m giving him…  _ this _ .” – Changkyun takes the little box out of his pocket and gives it to Hyungwon, who opens it slowly and when he sees what is inside, rolls his eyes,  _ hard _ .  

“You two…” – He shakes his head, not believing how perfect they are for each other, because yes, they actually are. Despite his desire to tease the younger, the white cat hybrid smiles proudly – “…are so fucking cheesy.”

And inside his mind Changkyun can hear the voice of his dear bunny hybrid friend, Kyungsoo, saying  _ “I know, right?!” _

  
  
  


Actually, the walk to Kihyun’s restaurant isn’t as long as Changkyun anticipated, twenty minutes later and Hyungwon says they’re already close. But the smell of something similar to Kihyun stops him, and when he sees the shop from across the street Changkyun meows in delight, flowers! Flowers everywhere! Really beautiful and pretty flowers!! 

“Hyung! Hyung! Look at that!” – Hyungwon stares dryly at the place Changkyun’s signaling and rolls his eyes a second time that day. 

“Yes, I know over there is a flower shop Kyun, but no, I won’t go there.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pleaseeeee~”

“No.”

“Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Allergies.”

Liar. Changkyun wants to say, but considering he wasn’t really expecting the elder to enter into something so ‘painfully romantic’ with him, he left him behind and opens the door, super excited. 

Roses, tulips, lilies, and other flowers he really can’t remember but finds really pretty. He only knows the first three because these are the ones Kihyun’s always gifting to him and he started loving them. He didn’t know there exists such variety of flowers!

_ ‘They’re so expensive!’ _ Is the first thought that crossed his mind. Or maybe they aren’t expensive but counting the few coins he had with him, he can’t even buy a single flower. 

After paying for the gift with his first salary, Seokjin gave him back the remaining money but it seems it’s not enough for buying a lot of stuff. Not that Changkyun knows how to manage money either, though. 

Clinging to his last thread of dignity, Changkyun turns around to push the door open and walk out of the shop before someone see him, but a little kid holding his legs tightly doesn’t allow him to walk further - “Teacher Kkung!!” 

Changkyun’s cat-ears twitch in recognition. That nickname… That voice… 

“Nayeonnie?!” 

The little girl glances up to Changkyun’s eyes. He can see clearly the happiness in her eyes and can’t help but hold her in his arms and lifts her to be at the same eye-level. Since the first time he helped in the shelter, Nayeon was one of the girls who made her way into his heart easily, with her little gestures and smiles, always asking for Changkyun when he wasn’t around and running to his arms as soon as he opened the door. He loves this little kid so much.

“Teacher Kkung~ I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Nayeonnie.”

“Really? Why didn’t you visit us anymore? Don’t you love us any longer?”

Changkyun swallows the gulp forming in his throat due the guilt and regret when those sad puppy eyes Changkyun can’t fight with show in her little face. 

“I do, I really do love all of you. I was busy. Forgive me, please?”

Nayeon giggles and circles her arms around Changkyun’s neck, hugging him properly - “Only because I’m so happy to see you, Teacher.”

“Nayonnie, what are you…” – An elderly man appears from nowhere with a bouquet of beautiful salmon Bouvardias in his hands, and looks at both of them with widened eyes, surprised with the interaction of his granddaughter and a total stranger – “Oh sorry sir! Our Nayeon is a little--” 

“Grandpa! Look look! Teacher Kkung is here!”

“Teacher Kkung?” – There’s no recognition in his voice at first, obvious to Changkyun that the old man is really thinking hard about who this person is, but when realization comes into his mind, he smiles so brightly than Changkyun feels almost blinded with his still overwhelming energy, leaving the bouquet at one of the tables and walking quickly over to where they’re standing – “Oh! Teacher Kkung! Nayeon has talked a lot about you! It’s a pleasure finally meeting you.”

“D-Did she? ”

“Yes, her favorite Teacher, as she calls you. What can I do for you Teacher Kkung?”

“Ehhh, Changkyun sir. My name is Changkyun. It’s a pleasure meeting you, too; And thank you, but I’m just—looking around.”

“He’s probably looking for something for his owner! Teacher Kkung loves him so so so much!”

“ _ Nayeon _ .”

“Grandpa! Can I do a bouquet for him?”

_ “Oh my god, no no, Nayeonnie! It’s okay!” _

“Sure dear.”

“Oh god sir, It’s okay, I’m--”  _ ‘so fucking broke.’ _

“Nonsense. It’s the least I can do for you. It’s on the house, of course.”

“Yeesss!” 

The little kid runs from one side to the other around the shop and picking some white, purple, and red flowers Changkyun hasn’t ever seen before, and makes a medium size bouquet. The old man looks proudly at his granddaughter, humming in approval when she turns around with a joyful smile and runs in front of the elder hybrid, holding the bouquet for him.

“Ohh, what beautiful meaning you have there, Changkyun-ah.”

A little bit lost, Changkyun turns to stare at the elder man with a confused face - “Excuse me?”

“Hmm? You don’t know?” – Changkyun tilts his head in confusion, know what? – “Every flower has a meaning.”

“A meaning?”

“Of course. There’s a lot you can say by only giving a person few flowers.” – Observing the puzzled face the black cat hybrid’s still holding, the old man shakes his head, sighing, and leads Changkyun to one of the flowers on the counter – “For example, these flowers are Peonies and with their lush, full, rounded bloom, in the language of flowers they embody romance and prosperity, also well know for signaling good fortune and happy marriage.”

“T-They are… so beautiful.” – Changkyun says, a little perplexed, holding one of the offered flowers shyly and smelling it. 

“Or these ones, Birds of Paradise;” – The elder holds one out for him, an orange, kind of big and weird flower - “Symbolizes joyfulness, magnificence, excitement and wonderful anticipation . ”

“Ohh…”

_ “ _ Or these ones, amaryllis, symbolizes spending beauty or worth beyond beauty.” 

“Wow.”

“And those four kind of flower you have in your hands holds some of the most beautiful meanings, Changkyun.” – The elder offers him a wide smile, noticing Changkyun staring at his flowers in awe – “This is a Calla Lily,” – He says pointing at the big white flower at one side - “And symbolizes magnificence, beauty, purity and innocence.”

_ ‘Purity and innocence?’ _

“And these are Carnations,” - Seeing Changkyun’s not saying anything, the old man points at the white flowers at the very end of the bouquet, rounding the rest of the flowers, including ones of the same type but red – “White carnations symbolize pure love, while red symbolizes love, pride and admiration.”

Changkyun blushes with the explanation, and feels proud for how much effort Nayeon put on the bouquet to externalize what he feels for Kihyun. Kind of.

The man, despite noticing how red Changkyun’s becoming, continues with his explanation, now pointing at the three white flowers placed around the center – “Then, here you have Chrysanthemums and symbolizes truth and loyal love.”

And at the end, the points the single purple flower in the bouquet, dead in the center and stealing the spotlight from any other flower – “This is a Lilac, and symbolizes first love. Nayeon tried to portrait the innocence and pureness of the feelings you have for the person who seems to be your first love.”

Okay, a 7 year old girl got him there. Are his feelings so obvious? Yes, they are.

“Woow.. Nayeon t-thank you, this is… so… so…  _ perfect _ .”

“I know,” – She giggles softly, moving back to hug one of Changkyun’s legs – “Only the best for my teacher, of course.”

Changkyun kneels down to kiss her cheeks and hug her with all his strength. She laughs, hugging him back and clinging onto him as if she’s not ready to let him go. 

Remembering some of the stuff Kihyun has gifted to him, a question remains in his brain. If those flowers hold such big meaning… what about the ones the elder has given him in the past? He glances at the gentle-looking man in front of him and grabs a little of courage to ask him; it’s now or never.

“And, umm, sir? My… umm… owner, gifted me some flowers a few weeks ago… may… they have their own meaning?” – Both of them nodded, urging Changkyun to continue his explanation – “Roses and.. tulips, red… umm…”

“Aww so cute! Seems someone is in-love with you, Teacher Kkung! They’re the most popular between young people. Usually shy people use it to express their feelings to someone they’re in love with….” 

_ ‘Love? I-In-l-love? Kihyun… Loves… me? Yoo Kihyun loves… me?’ _

“… Changkyun-ah, Changkyun?! Oh god! Why are you so red? Are you okay, Changkyun-ah? Do you need something? A glass of water? Nayeon bring him one, please! Come with me, you need to sit…”

“N-No I-I’m perfectly fine. T-Thank you.”   

Changkyun is definitively  _ not _ fine.

The black cat hybrid exits the shop with the bouquet of flowers, a pretty blush on his cheeks and a promise of coming back in the near future to learn more and play with Nayeon. Without muttering a word, he walks to where his hybrid friend is standing impatiently and looks up to meet his eyes - “Do you think Kihyun might love me?”

Hyungwon blinks in confusion, the anger of waiting in the sun for so long dissipating immediately, but seconds later a diabolic smirk crosses his handsome face and Changkyun shakes a little bit - “What do  _ you _ think?”

“I… I don’t know!”

“You two are definitely so perfect for each other.” -  _ ‘A nice pair of giant fools in-love.’ _  Hyungwon wants to say but seeing his young friend staring at the flowers with red cheeks and glittering eyes, he forces himself to shut his mouth up, walking again and dragging a red statue of Changkyun behind him. 

  
  
  


Hyungwon needs to push Changkyun inside as he seems amazed with only the view of the outside of the restaurant. But he can’t help it, everything about this structure screams ‘ _ Kihyun’ _ everywhere. The elegance, the beauty, wow… The walls are painted with dark blue but small splatters of golden, making up the illusion of stars in the sky. The rafters are painted with golden, the stairs up to the second floor and railings, also the curtains and as well as tablecloths are golden too. The walls are decorated with attracts pictures in wooden frames, really weird pictures but in a way, they looked good. In every table are beautiful bouquets of all kind of yellow flowers and in every corner a little tree and on the top of the front wall, written with big cursive letters the word ‘ _ Constellation _ ’.   

“Kihyun put his life into this restaurant.” – Hyungwon comments next to him, dragging him out of the trance he got into and finally turning Changkyun’s attention back to him – “When he started his business, the whole place was a small four walls structure, with space hardly enough for a small kitchen, a counter and six tables. He worked insane hours every day, but look, his hard work paid off.”

“He’s  _ impressive _ .”

“Indeed, he is. Helped a lot that his food is the best in the whole country.” 

Changkyun smiles sweetly, so proud of everything his owner has done for himself  _ alone _ . The hybrids walk further into the little hallway to enter in the restaurant properly, the younger gasping amazed with every single detail the interior has while Hyungwon’s next to him rolling his eyes. But before they can reach the stairs up to Kihyun’s office (as Hyungwon explained to him), a girl stops them. 

“You two can’t be here.”

Changkyun glances at her clothes. She’s wearing black skinny formal pants, white blouse, black waistcoat and golden necktie. Considering the similarities with the restaurant’s decoration, the younger connects two and two and realizes she may be a worker there. Kihyun’s employee possibly.

“Oh, we came to see…”

“Get out. Two filthy hybrids are not welcome here.”

Changkyun’s taken aback with the sudden harsh words the girl spits. Unconsciously Hyungwon takes a step in front of Changkyun, as if he was trying to protect the younger from the waitress’ hateful glare. Changkyun has never seen his friend so angry as right now and it’s kind of scary how his fangs are already showing. 

“What’s wrong with you? We can be here if we want! There’s no rule-”

“No, you can’t. Two ownerless hybrids? That offends everything that is right here. Why did you come here? To seduce our owner and beg for food?” – Changkyun, peeking a bit from behind Hyungwon’s shoulder, notices the hatred and the disgust in her eyes. ‘Why?’ he thought, the younger doesn’t remember doing something to her in the past or offending her in any way.

“We don’t need to seduce anyone. If we came here to eat, we’re perfectly capable to pay for our own food, but we are here to talk with the owner!”

“What a joke, he’s too busy to lose his time with two whores. Anyway, I won’t let you up. Get out before I call security.” 

“Who said that?” – And despite his anger, Changkyun still can feel clearly the mocking tone behind Hyungwon’s words. 

“Yes, Jiheon-ah, who said that?” – Changkyun almost wants to laugh for how pale she became right there, as if she saw a ghost. But the happiness of being in front of his owner overshadowed those feelings of amusement and surprise, running to his unwarned arms and hugging him tightly, hiding his face on the elder’s neck and nuzzling it there to properly smell the aroma of the man he has been missing the whole day.

“Boss, I- I- I’m just trying to get rid of those two harlots…”

And Changkyun swears he has never seen his owner so pissed before… It’s almost sexy, scary, but sexy – “Refrain from such words in front of my hybrid and my best friend’s hybrid. They’re more than welcome in my restaurant and I’ll never be busy enough to not receive them. Now, get out of my sight before I end your contract, Jiheon-ah and this is my last warning.”

The girl disappears as fast as lightning, leaving the boss alone with the two hybrids. The elder gazes around and relaxes noticing none of his customers heard the little dispute, and now instead focuses his whole attention to the hybrid in his arms. 

“Baby, what are you doing here? Not that I don’t appreciate your presence, though. I’m so happy to see you.”

“I—I—” – Changkyun starts, feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment when he gives the flowers to the elder. 

“I think, my job is done, so goodbye.” – Hyungwon knows when he’s not necessary anymore, so he pats his hybrid friend’s shoulder and walks away, leaving them finally alone as they’re craving that so much. Changkyun owes him a big one.

“Thank you baby. I loved them.” – Kihyun pecks the younger’s cheeks and takes his hand to lead him upstairs, ignoring the little crowd forming mainly with his employees behind them doing nothing to hide their gawking at the two lovebirds. The elder opens the door of his office to the younger and lets him in first, as always. 

Changkyun stares at the office with the same awe he has been having since he entered in the restaurant. The whole room is like an extension of Kihyun. A lot different than the rest of the place but still holding the same aura as the restaurant. Elegant, beautiful and definitely  _ clean _ . Extremely clean and perfectly organized. 

Changkyun feels the elder’s arms around his waist, intertwining above his tummy and his chest against his back - “The flowers are pretty, but not as pretty as you.” 

“H-Hyung, s-top.” – Changkyun begs, embarrassed, hiding his face between his hands and drawing a big laugh from the elder. Kihyun kisses one of his cheeks softly before releasing his body and turns him around to press their lips together softly; a simple peck but he can feel the smile against his lips. Damn, if simple flowers made Kihyun so happy, what will he do when Changkyun gives him the… He may as well discovered it now.

Now, standing both in the middle of the room, Changkyun staring nervously at Kihyun while Kihyun stares back with a big smile on his face… The younger takes the little box from his pocket and hands it to Kihyun. 

“Hyung I…” – Changkyun takes a long breath, trying to calm his nerves while Kihyun opens the box and glances up at the younger with surprised eyes – “I—I--- I know I’ve been acting a little bit weird…  _ weirder _ the whole past month, asking for a job and not explaining to you why, I really hate keeping secrets from you, but I hope--- I hope you like it.”

It’s a simple silver neck chain with the initials “Y.K.H & I.C.K” similar to the bracelet Kihyun gifted to him a month ago. Kihyun doesn’t say anything, a little perplex with the chain still in the box, but soon when registers everything in his brain, a wide smile breaks into his face, immediately pulling the younger in an almost crushing embrace. 

“This is the best gift someone has ever given to me. Thank you Changkyun, thank you so much.”  

Changkyun’s hearts picks up a fast pace as his arms go again around the elder’s neck, both staring intently at each other, faces closer with each blink until their lips meet halfway. It’s so sweet the way Kihyun can’t stop smiling, making the younger smile as well and their kiss becomes a mess of two idiots smiling against each other’s lips and moving them when they remember they’re in the middle of a kiss. 

At last, Kihyun gives up, separating their mouths and staring at Changkyun with eyes full of something the younger hopes is love. 

_ ‘Can it be?’ _

Kihyun takes one of his hands and Changkyun blushes so dark when he sees them closer to the elder’s mouth, kissing the back of it. No matter how many things they’ve done together or all the times the elder has been a little bit touchier with him, Changkyun just can’t get used to this type of treatment, it’s like if they were… like if they were…  _ lovers _ ? - “So, what if I pack my stuff and call it off for the day?”

“You can do that?” 

“Of course, I’m the boss I can I do whatever I want.” – Kihyun pecks his lips one more time before picking his keys, his wallet, and opening the door for Changkyun – “We can eat here if you’re hungry though, or want me to cook something for you?”

Changkyun considers his options, he’s kind of hungry, but really? He just wants to get out of the restaurant and be alone with his hyung in that big bed they share and cuddle him to sleep – “Home hyung, please.”

And Changkyun knows well his wishes are Kihyun’s command and soon enough they’re out and waiting for their cab. 

Unlike the rest of the nights, Kihyun’s very touchy with Changkyun. It’s like if the elder can’t keep his hands off of the younger’s body and a small smile always on his lips. It doesn’t change even after they’re taking the cab and arriving home minutes later. 

Changkyun tells him a bit about his day, about Kyungsoo and Seokjin and how they helped him with the gift but how much he didn’t want to Kihyun to be close to them because they just  _ can’t _ shut their mouths up and how they would ruin his little surprise. Especially Seokjin.

Kihyun laughs, now understanding why his hybrid was so weird that morning and kisses Changkyun’s cheeks because the elder just can’t get enough of him. 

Half an hour later, they’re entering the elevator and sighing in happiness because they’re so close to their apartment and specifically, their bed. Changkyun doesn’t say anything when Kihyun wraps his arm around his waist but mewls in delight when the elder holds his face and pushes his lips against Changkyun’s. 

There’s something different in the kiss, the desire and the insistence in the kiss leaves Changkyun almost breathless and definitively needy. Kihyun doesn’t wait for approval to insert his tongue into the younger’s mouth, trespassing and savoring every part of his cavern in a kind of slow but sexy move. Changkyun kisses back as much as he can, letting the elder take control easily, being the experienced one between the two of them.  Definitely the hybrid’s cheeks can’t burn more when he lets out a little embarrassing sound as soon as the elder slides his hands into his shirt and caress the skin under it. It’s kind of surprising when Changkyun feels the usual cold of the metal of the elevator against his back, and it’s then that he realizes Kihyun pinned him and is kissing him with an intensity he hasn’t felt in the elder before. 

It’s kind of unexpected how things escalated so fast but Kihyun hasn’t kissed him with this kind of passion or tongue, or something else than little pecks and innocent, closed mouthed kisses since before he went into heat, so if Kihyun wants to kiss him like this, if Kihyun wants to touch him, Changkyun’s more than ready to let him do it. 

Kihyun lifts his shirt more, caressing his hips, until his back and moving them closer and closer to his chest, but before he can touch those little, already erected, irresistible buds, the elevator dings and the doors opened, signaling them they’ve already arrived to their floor. 

Kihyun pecks his swollen lips one more time before stepping backwards and finally letting him completely go, much to Changkyun’s dismay - “I’m sorry, it’s just… you looked so beautiful, I couldn’t control myself.”

The elder looks like the guilt is eating him inside, regretful maybe but Changkyun seriously doesn’t want it to be. He may not have a lot of experience and knows practically nothing about the topic, he probably doesn’t really know what he should do if he’s in that situation, or how it feels even, but if he does something like  _ that _ in a hopefully near future, he wants it to be with Kihyun. 

“Please, don’t be.”

He’s not completely sure if Kihyun caught completely what he said, but seeing his shoulders relaxing considerably when he opened the door, Changkyun takes it as if he did. 

Changkyun enters the apartment being followed closely by Kihyun – “Baby, go and take a bath, I’ll cook dinner for us. Something specific you want?”

The younger sighs in relief, noticing Kihyun’s not internally panicking anymore. Changkyun hugs him lightly before running away directly to the bathroom, shouting an ‘anything’s fine, hyung’ and doing exactly what the elder asked him to.

He hears Kihyun chuckling a little bit before he enters the kitchen and smiles to himself, because the elder’s laugh is the best thing in the world that could’ve happened to him.

Taking a bath is kind of relaxing, also refreshing considering his body is still a little bit hot from their previous actions. Kihyun’s seriously driving him crazy and Changkyun wishes they could finally take a step further into their relationship. 

Changkyun doesn’t take longer than half an hour before he’s exiting the bathroom, already clean, dressed with his cute pajamas and smelling so good. They eat talking about Kihyun’s day. The elder takes the opportunity to apologize for his employee’s attitude and explains she’s probably having a hardcore crush on him since quite a while, but all their coworkers already know how professional Kihyun is and won’t ever date any of them (a subtle way to say he’s so whipped for his hybrid to give a second glance to anyone else but Changkyun). The younger couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous but immediately brushed the feeling off remembering how Kihyun stood up for him, and how bright his smiles are, especially the ones reserved only for him.

Their talk flows smoothly, eating and sitting on the couch to watch TV but in reality they just turned the TV on to make sound in the background as they keep talking and talking and talking nonstop. 

Changkyun feels so comfortable with Kihyun, it’s like Changkyun finds inner peace when he’s around. Kihyun has become the best thing he has ever had in his life, his life is Kihyun and it’s kind of scary and feels like if he’s taking the biggest risk in his existence, but Changkyun seriously loves him as much as a hybrid could love his owner and as much as a man could love another man. His heart belongs to Kihyun, only.

“Want to sleep Kyun or watch TV a little bit more? Or I don’t know, we can get out for a while, it’s still a bit early, or… Changkyun, there’s something wrong?” – Kihyun asks worried, noticing Changkyun stopped talking and is staring at him with a kind of weird eyes. 

If Changkyun’s sincere, he doesn’t notice when he sat so close to Kihyun, but now their shoulders are brushing together. Changkyun’s gaze never shifts from Kihyun’s eyes and without noticing he leans on until their lips meet again. Kihyun doesn’t take even a millisecond to kiss back, soft, sweet, so gentle, nothing that Changkyun wants this right now.

At first Kihyun’s a little bit cautious to insert his tongue into his mouth one more time, scared he would cross some imaginary line he settled by himself, but Changkyun’s so responsive, letting him do whatever he wants and Kihyun lost his wits. Changkyun’s hands travel to his head and tangles his finger with the elder’s hair, pushing him closer and urging him to go further. 

The hybrid feels his heart almost breaking his ribcage from how fast it is beating, when Kihyun lets his inhibitions out of his mind for a bit and finally kisses him in the same way he did in the elevator, in the way Changkyun wants it to be, or maybe a little bit bolder if he can say himself. It feels so good, Kihyun’s kisses feel so good, the touches on his tummy were so light but still leaving the ghost of his fingers in the skin… and  _ so good _ .  

Kihyun pushes and pushes until Changkyun’s back is hitting the softness of the couch and Kihyun keeps kissing him – “H-Hyung.” – The elder moves his lips to the younger’s chin and kisses it softly, moving slowly to his neck, tenderly biting the skin, humming in appreciation seeing the red mark he left there and kissing the bruising skin tenderly in contrast. His mouth moves expertly against the younger’s neck and has Changkyun almost pleading underneath him. 

“Kyunnie.” - Kihyun bites his collarbone, his hands making their way to the younger’s shirt and pushing up until reveal his chest fully, as his mouth pauses over his nipple and sucking it. 

Changkyun has never felt something like this. The electricity running through his body all the way to his lower part and resting there until his pajama pants feels extremely tight. The hybrid’s hands move to the elder’s back and holds him hard, pulling Kihyun’s body closer to his, suddenly feeling the necessity to feel him, his warmth,  _ anything _ .   

Kihyun sucks eagerly at his bud, playing with the other with his unoccupied hand and Changkyun feels it as if it’s too much, and too little at the same time. The younger tries to bite his bottom lip, trying to hold those shameless sounds in his mouth, but when Kihyun thrusts his hips against the younger’s, Changkyun lost it, letting a rather loud sound go. 

The elder finally lets the hybrid’s nipples go and lowers more, leaving a line of little kisses on his stomach and when he reached those bony but cute hips, he can’t help it but bite hard, suckling the skin and kissing, so enthusiastic to leave a bruise behind. 

He moves above Changkyun, joining their lips again, so desperate, so needy, biting his lips and licking into his mouth. Changkyun spreads his legs a little bit further, moving shyly against Kihyun, but hearing a loud grunt coming from the back of the elder’s throat, Changkyun takes a little bit of courage to try again, this time being stopped by the elder – “Kyunnie, we need to stop.”

And it feels as if a bucket of cold water was thrown at Changkyun, feeling completely rejected, ashamed, and if he wanted to cry – “B-But hyung…”

“It’s better if we stop now, okay? Before we do something we’ll regret later.” – Kihyun kisses his nose and moves a little to get up of the couch. 

“You don’t want me...” – Changkyun whispers softly, turning his head to one side so Kihyun wouldn’t notice the pain in his face. 

“What?” 

“You don’t want me.” – He says a little bit harder, so the elder could understand what he’s saying. It’s a weird feeling, it is in the middle of anger and sadness, desperation and rejection…

“Baby, how could you think something like that?”

“B-because hyung… Y-You’re r-rejecting me…  _ again _ .”

Kihyun blinks twice, confused, surprised, the younger doesn’t really know why, but if he’s totally sincere, right now he doesn’t care either - “Kyun, you don’t know what you are asking for… It’s kind of a big deal, you know? You’re still young and inexperienced, a little bit innocent, and cute, and sweet. I want to protect that.”

“But hyung, I’m growing, I’m not a kid anymore, in both human and hybrid age I’m an adult. I won’t be innocent or cute forever, I’ll get all the experience someday, and I’m going to experiment everything you don’t want me to… and I want to do it…  _ with you _ .”

Kihyun closes his eyes, as if he’s thinking hard about something and when he opens them again, all the hesitance and fear are replace with pure lust. Kihyun’s body lies completely above his and starts rutting his hips against Changkyun, who produces some of the sweetest sounds Kihyun has ever heard.

“Are you sure?”

Changkyun holds back a moan as he nods - “Y-yes.”

“Changkyun, if you want me to stop, just tell me and I’ll do it, okay?”

He nods again, not fully listening to what Kihyun’s actually saying, his whole attention focused on his lower part and the way Kihyun feels. His hands came back to the elder’s shirt again and pulled him as close as the space allowed him. 

For Kihyun the whole sight is almost sinful. The cat  hybrid’s underneath him with closed eyes, biting his lips trying to hold back every kind of erotic sounds and failing miserably, his legs spreading unconsciously trying to feel Kihyun in his fullest with his hands holding onto him as if his life depended of it. The sight only adds in more with the pleasure he’s feeling rutting against Changkyun and Kihyun feels he’s capable of reaching his limit only with this. But he wants more. Changkyun asked him for more, and he’ll do  _ anything _ for his hybrid.

Not that it was  _ too  _ difficult to convince him, though.

“Baby, wrap your legs around me.” – Changkyun hears him say against his neck, doing exactly what the elder told him to, and gasping surprised when the elder lifts him body up to carry him to the bedroom.

Changkyun holds onto him desperately, his hands and legs folded each time tighter against the elder, scared of hurting himself.  

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.” – Kihyun assures him and Changkyun trusts him, always. The elder kicks the door open almost desperately and finally lays the hybrid softly against the mattress, climbing again on top of him and taking his shirt off in the act. 

Kihyun isn’t that big, he doesn’t have a lot of muscles, he has scars from cooking on his arms, and the lines of his nails are still a little visible on his shoulders. It’s not a secret for anyone Kihyun looks kind of feminine and cute most of the time, but right now, leaning above him, with those dangerous eyes, swollen lips and the chain against his neck make it look kind of erotic. It’s everything so perfect, Kihyun’s so perfect, so beautiful in Changkyun’s eyes.

And even though Changkyun’s the one supposed to be half-animal, right now Kihyun’s the one looking like a predator, ready to eat his prey whole. And Changkyun’s just  _ so _ ready to be devoured. 

“Still sure?”

Changkyun wants to frown, maybe glare at his human, he kind of want to kick him between his legs right now, but noticing Kihyun’s really worried for his well-being, the younger smiles. Because even if he’s frustrated right now, that’s exactly how Kihyun is, always putting his comfort over anything else- “I won’t regret this, hyung. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.” 

Kihyun smiles through his lust, leaning in again to peck those lips he’s addicted to and whispering against them – “You’re way more of what I wanted Kyun. You’re so perfect to me.” -  _ ‘I love you’ _ And kisses him again, sweeter than before but still doing nothing to hide his excitement. Kihyun’s so painfully hard in his pants and Changkyun’s making it so difficult for him to control his impulses. 

Timidly, Changkyun’s hands touch the naked skin above him, proud for how Kihyun’s breath stuttered. Kihyun’s skin is so soft against his fingertips, his chest and stomach might be all bones and skin but the texture is so smooth, there’s no fat in his whole body and he may look so thin for his age and stature but this is the body that is driving Changkyun crazy.

The elder holds the hands roaming his chest and pins them at the sides of Changkyun’s head gently, taking the opportunity to kiss the hybrid’s forehead – “I want you to fully enjoy this, my love. This is about you.” – Kihyun lets one of his hands trail over Changkyun’s chest and rubs keenly where he remembers his nipples are and the reaction the hybrid had when he played with them before. The subtle movement surprised the younger boy, flinching in his human’s arms and letting a soft moan out. Kihyun takes the chance to slip his tongue inside his hybrid’s mouth and explore every inch of the wet cavern he’s already addicted to. 

He’s addicted to Changkyun.

Changkyun’s addicted to him. 

“We’ll take it slow today, okay?” – Changkyun doesn’t know what he means with it, but he makes an affirmative noise in the back of his throat – “Take off your shirt.”

“W-What?” – Changkyun blushes, suddenly feeling self-conscious of his own flat stomach and plain chest, even though Kihyun has already seen it semi-naked already more times than he can count. The hybrid accepts that his abrupt nervousness is stupid, but can’t help but feel it.  

“Pretty please?” 

The younger nods, sitting up to take the shirt already hanging off of his arms. Kihyun takes the chance to unzip his pants, his erection already killing him but he's too busy staring at the tan skin in front of him and feeling the urge to leave marks in every surface. Changkyun’s so beautiful but he can wait a little bit longer.  

Changkyun stares at the elder expectantly and after a shaking ‘hyung?’ comes from the younger’s mouth, Kihyun finally snaps, urging Changkyun to lay back as he slowly pulls down his pajama pants along with the underwear, being extra careful to not hurt the younger’s tail and giving enough time to retract himself before they go further. But the hesitance is only one sided, and Changkyun just looks  _ so ready. _

The younger raises his hips up, making it easier for Kihyun to take the pants off, and even if Changkyun’s embarrassed, and even if he wants to run away or at least look to the other side, the way Kihyun’s eyes feels on him is almost overwhelming. Kihyun’s looking at him in a way no one has ever seen him. 

In the past, some owners, sometimes ex-owner’s friends, or random humans trying to adopt him, had seen him with lustful eyes, making it uncomfortable for Changkyun to be in the same room than them, but with Kihyun it's different. Kihyun looks at him as if he’s staring at the most beautiful being in the world. The  _ adoration _ , the  _ love _ , the  _ care _ can’t be overshadowed by anything, not even by the lust. The way his hands would caress his skin or his lips would kiss his surface, Kihyun’s just too good.

_ ‘Yes, Kihyun loves me.’ _

The elder strokes his thighs in slow motions signaling him to spread his legs further to leave little kisses and bites around. Changkyun’s nervous, he can’t deny that, but scared? Never. He knows Kihyun won’t do anything to hurt him. He’ll trust his heart, soul, body, and life to Kihyun. He’ll love Kihyun with his whole heart, soul and body for the rest of his life. So, Changkyun obeys, opening his legs as much as his flexibility allows him. Kihyun doesn’t wait a second to sit between his thighs and bites the soft flesh, sucks at it, licks them, enjoying every single sound Changkyun’s mouth is making.

“H-Hyung.”

Kihyun hums, and looks up to meet the younger’s eyes, still with a part of his inner-thigh between his teeth, and may not know a lot, but Changkyun knows his body reacts with the sight, his rushing blood accumulating in his erected dick. 

“You- I- my-” – Changkyun takes the pillow to hide his face due to the embarrassment and mutters something Kihyun can’t fully understand. The elder laughs at the sudden display of adorableness, towering over Changkyun again and tries to get rid of that annoying pillow in between them but the latter is stubborn and fights back.

“Baby, Changkyun, baby please tell me.”

But the younger shakes his head, not having the guts to say what is stuck in his throat.

“Sweetheart, please?”

Changkyun uncovers his mouth only to mutter a soft - “Hurts.” - but Kihyun catches him clearly and doesn’t need a long explanation to know what the younger means. 

“Can I touch you there?”

Kihyun sees the younger nodding still with the pillow against his face and laughs. He seriously is a lost case. 

Kihyun glances at the erected penis between Changkyun’s legs and coos out loud because it is so small and pink and cute – “Changkyun, you’re so adorable here.” – The elder comments, completely ignoring the younger’s complaints and taking his dick with three of his finger to stroke the little member. 

The younger’s breath becomes labored and Kihyun stares, amazed how his body unconsciously searches for more. Kihyun moves his hand expertly, trying to bring the younger the biggest pleasure, and considering how Changkyun’s becoming incapable to keep his noises down, the red haired man guesses he’s doing a good job. But it’s not enough. 

“Kyun, can you turn around, please?”

Changkyun peeks from the pillow to stare at Kihyun with questioning eyes, but Kihyun’s incapable of controlling himself and spins him around on his elbows and knees. Surprised for the uncharacteristic rough handling Changkyun glances over his shoulder towards the human, almost hissing a loud “Hyung!” 

“It’s okay Kyunnie, trust me.”- The elder says before two rough hands touch his soft bottom and fondle with the cheeks, enamored with Changkyun’s round bottom. With his index finger, Kihyun teases the younger’s entrance, gasping in surprise noticing something leaking from the small hole - “You are--  _ wet _ ?”

Changkyun rests his head on his forearms trying to hide his embarrassment for such shameful position he is right and giving the perfect view for Kihyun without noticing. The elder hums in appreciation, the view driving him crazier than ever. 

_ ‘Control yourself, Kihyun’ _

“It’s self-lubricant… It’s…. um… a hybrid thing.” 

Kihyun makes a weird sound in the back of his throat, feeling how that information alone makes his dick twitch in anticipation - “Interesting.”- He mutters before introducing the first digit in the hot, tight cavern, inch by inch to not hurt Changkyun. 

The younger whimpers, feeling his dick curling up hard to his belly. Kihyun’s teeth find his way to Changkyun’s skin, now biting his lower hips as the first finger slips in and out of Changkyun’s entrance. It’s weird for the hybrid, but doesn’t hurt, still he forces his body to relax and enjoy Kihyun’s touches. 

Kihyun tries to go as slow as possible, inserting a second finger when Changkyun isn’t squeezing the first one so tight. With this, the hybrid lets out a little pained noise and Kihyun stops in the middle, immediately laying over Changkyun and whispering in his ear – “Are you okay?”

Changkyun nods, moving his hips to feel his fingers deeper, to assure Kihyun he’s perfectly fine and they can go further but a hand in his waist stops him – “Relax for me, baby boy.” – Changkyun takes a long breath while stills his hips and lets Kihyun insert the two fingers very very slowly until they’re fully inside. 

Kihyun doesn’t move the digits until Changkyun gets used to the trespassing, getting busy as well by kissing the younger’s neck, down to his back and biting his asscheeks because they are just too irresistible. Kihyun didn’t lie when he said he wants to mark every part of Changkyun’s body with the possessiveness he’s feeling.

Once Kihyun feels Changkyun’s relaxed enough, he curls his fingers and hits right in the exact part that makes Changkyun forget all his inhibitions and shyness and moans out loud, surprising not only himself but Kihyun behind him – “D-don’t say anything about it.”

Kihyun laughs, kissing his butt delicately before taking off the pressure and trusting in once hard, hitting exactly that spot again and making Changkyun moan shamelessly, this time hiding his face on the pillow and ignoring completely the satisfied smirk the elder is holding. 

Changkyun becomes so pliant and submissive only with Kihyun’s fingers, laying weakly under him, breathing so fast and hard. Kihyun didn’t miss once that spot, aiming to hit it every time he thrust his fingers. It doesn’t take long for Changkyun to know something will happen, he doesn’t know what it is, but something unfamiliar is forming, his body is riding Kihyun’s fingers and trying to feel them as deep as possible - “Hyung I—Hyung I---”

“Let it go Kyunnie, it’s okay, you did so well.”

And Changkyun lost it, his whole body shaking wholly, his penis spurting something white and dirtying his tummy and the bedcovers. Kihyun moves his fingers a little bit more until he takes them out and licks them, curiosity killing him inside. It’s salty-sweet but it’s nice, he likes how Changkyun tastes. 

“Did you like?” 

Kihyun helps a boneless Changkyun lie again on his back, kissing his check and caressing his hair delicately. Changkyun opens his eyes a little bit and nods, smiling a little bit shy – “Good. I feel satisfied I gave you your first and the best orgasm ever.” – Kihyun makes an egocentric face than has Changkyun laughing softly, but in reality, it was the truth. Then the younger glances at Kihyun’s pants and panics, trying to get up fast remembering he did nothing to help Kihyun back – “Hyung, you didn’t--- with your----  _ thing _ .”

Kihyun shushes it, forcing him to lie down again and taking out some wet tissues he hid in his bedside table - “Don’t worry about me, Kyun. I’m perfectly fine.”

Kihyun cleans Changkyun and changes (as he can) the bedclothes, helping Changkyun into their bed again and into some pants - “I’m gonna shower, baby. Wait for me.” -  The elder picks up their clothes and exits the room after Changkyun replies with a simple “Yes, hyung.” 

  
  
  


After the little problem between his legs was finally at ease, his body completely clean and dressed in one of his more warm pajamas, Kihyun walks back to their room, feeling completely happy and satisfied with the past events that happened in the room. 

Who would say a little shy hybrid could become in something like  _ this _ . Kihyun’s not complaining, but if Changkyun learns how to use his recently discovered sexiness, he will have Kihyun eating from his hand. 

And in the back of his mind the voice of his best friend shouts at him,  _ ‘He already has you eating from his hand, big idiot!’ _

Kihyun opens the door as silently as he can, trying to surprise the hybrid. But unlike his plan, Changkyun’s already fast asleep and he doesn’t have the heart to wake him up. No matter how many times Kihyun has watched his baby sleeping, he can’t get over how cute and how innocent he looks. 

The elder sits next to Changkyun on the bed, the opportunity to caress his hair and watch the love of his life whimpering soft nonsense and little meows is too good to let go. 

Kihyun can’t help it but kiss his cheeks and then move to peck his lips, his hand moving to caress behind his cat ear, whispering a soft ‘I love you’ against the corner of his mouth. 

And someday, Kihyun knows he’ll be brave enough to say it out loud again, but this time it's with Changkyun completely unaware of his surrender. 

  
  
  


A part of him wished Changkyun could’ve been awake and listened to his confession. It would be millions of times better,  _ easier _ but the next day Changkyun doesn’t remember a thing, and is actually avoiding his eyes since they woke up that morning. 

It should be pissing Kihyun off, having Changkyun running away from him every time he tries to approach the hybrid, but in a part, he can’t help but think how adorable his baby is, turning bright red whenever Kihyun catches him staring or frustrated every time Kihyun hugged him from behind when he wasn’t paying attention.

Ohh, Kihyun will have a lot of fun with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it ♡
> 
> English is not my first language so feel free to tell me if you see any typos.
> 
> Want to talk or be mutuals? I'm always looking for Changki shippers in this big big world ~  
> Thank you so much @TinDragon for help me ~ 
> 
> Anyway, find me here: (twitter) @Moonlight2211_


End file.
